A Chance Encounter
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: A girl without a lot of money, saves up enough to take her son to a Raw event, where she meets the Legend Killer, then the Boss later. Her life changes after that.Characters include: Orton, Hardy, Kennedy, HBK, HHH, and more Raw stars. Others along the wa
1. Chapter 1: A surprise meeting

A/N- Alright, so here I go again lol. I enjoyed writing my last story i figured I would try another one. Now, I know this has probably been done a thousand times, but I couldn't help it. So I hope you like it. Tell me what you think!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You having fun Brendon"? I ask my eight year old son, as we walk the halls of the Panther Arena in search of a bottle of water. We are at Monday Night Raw, and are about half way through the show.

" Yeah, John Cena is going to kick Randy Orton's ass" He says all excited.

" Watch your mouth Brendon." I hide my laugh at his eagerness. The boy loves wrestling, he has since the first time he saw it on TV three years ago. Like most of the young kids who watched wrestling, Brendon really took to John Cena and the character he plays on TV. The only thing I have against wrestling, is the vulgar language they use, and Brendon seems to have no trouble picking up on it either. He was calling Randy Orton a son of a bitch earlier, words spoken by John Cena a few weeks ago. He really doesn't like Orton, I really have no opinion. I don't watch it, unlike my son who watches it four nights a week.

" Sorry mom" He says, not looking the least bit sorry at all.

" Just don't let it happen again" I say, as we make our way to a stand selling various things to drink.

" What do you want to drink Brendon"? I ask him. I wait for a response and turn around to look at him. My heart stops when I see he is not behind me where he was previously. I frantically look around, beginning to panic, but let out a sigh of relief when I see him standing near a merchandise stand selling t-shirts. I quickly make my way over to him, thankful that there isn't to many people in the hall, no more then ten.

" Don't you ever take off without telling me again" I scold at him, immediately taking him in my arms.

" I just wanted to see the shirts mom" He says in a little voice, washing away my anger.

" Its ok, just tell me next time"

" I will mom" He says, looking back at the shirts.

" C'mon, lets get something to drink, so we can get back before you miss anything" When we left, it was Cody Rhodes against Mr. Kennedy I believe. Apparently Brendon doesn't like those guys, so we decided to go and get something to drink.

" Wait, can I get that John Cena shirt" He asks hopefully. I look at the one he is looking at,_ hustle, loyalty, respect._ I laugh to myself, how uncreative! I look at the price tag and frown. Twenty-five dollars.

" Maybe next time Bren, we can't right now buddy" It breaks my heart to watch his face fall. His eyes brighten and it seems he has an idea.

" I know, if you buy it for me, I wont eat anything for a week." I sigh, it's sad when an eight year old knows you don't have a lot of money. But then again, no one said being a single parent was easy. Especially a single parent with a minimum paying job. It took me six months to save up enough money to get tickets to see Raw, money was certainly tight.

" You'd get sick" I tell him, hoping it would change his mind. He doesn't understand we cant afford it, and I wouldn't expect an eight year old to anyway.

" Please mom" He begs.

" I said no Brendon, we don't have the money" That was the only way I could hope to get him to understand why we cant get it.

Brendon looks upset as I pull him to the side, and let the man who came up behind us get what he wanted. He looked at us, and I couldn't help but feel like a crappy mother, he probably heard everything that I had said, and doesn't think I can provide for my kid.

" What size"? The man who looked at us asked. He had black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. He had on an RKO shirt, which I could only assume was a wrestler, and blue jeans on.

" What"? I ask, confused at what he was asking.

" What size shirt does your son wear" He asks again, motioning towards Brendon, who hasn't even looked into the mans direction yet, he is still sulking.

" Medium" I reply, confused as to why he was asking. It didn't hit me until he turned to the guy behind the stand.

" No, don't buy that, I don't have the money to pay you back"

" I didn't ask you to, which one did he want"? I look at him, and then down at Brendon. As much as I wanted him to have the shirt, I didn't want to be a charity case.

" Really sir, please don't, I cant pay you back." I say, feeling ashamed. He ignores me and taps Brendon on the shoulder, who turns around and looks at the man for the first time.

" What shirt do you want little man"? He asks Brendon, who nows looks even madder.

"Don't call me little man jerk"

" Brendon, that wasn't very nice" This is strange, Brendon is usually a nice kid.

" He isn't nice either mom" He says, letting go of my hand. Now, I'm really confused.

" What are you talking about baby"? I ask him, rubbing my hand over the top of his head.

" He kicked John Cena's father in the head, and made Cena get in trouble with Coach the next week" He tells me, and I have no idea as to what he is talking about. The man must realize this because he finally speaks up.

" I take it Brendon here isn't a fan of mine"? He asks, a smile playing on his lips. Then it hits me, this is Randy Orton. Randy Orton is standing in front of me, offering to buy my kid a shirt. No wonder Brendon looks mad, he isn't at the age where he understands that wrestling is staged, so he believes Randy really kicked Cena's father.

" Far from it asshole" Brendon speaks up again, using the same words as John Cena did weeks earlier towards Randy. I really got to sit him down and explain he cant repeat everything he hears on TV, especially from John Cena. I give Randy and apologetic look, and he has an amused smirk on his face.

" For a little kid, you sure are a smart ass"

" For a grown man, you wrestle like a little girl" Brendon shoots back at him. I never said the kid wasn't intelligent, because he is.

" For a smart kid, you don't seem to be able to pick good wrestlers"

" For a professional wrestler, you suck" I decide to step in now, before it goes any further.

" Alright children, thats enough" I say, giving both of them a look.

" He started it" Randy said, pointing at Brendon.

" I did not liar" Brendon says, stepping in front of me. Even though he doesn't like the guy, you would think Brendon would be at least a little star studded, with seeing a wrestler who he watched on TV every week, instead of having an argument with him.

" I'm sorry for his mouth Randy."? I say apologetically. He nods his head in understanding, then turns towards Brendon again.

" So, you want to tell me what shirt you want kid"? He asked, and I'm surprised. After that verbal dispute, I really didn't think he would still willingly buy Brendon a shirt.

"No, I don't want it from you"

" I'll tell you what, I will make you a deal. If you let me get you a shirt, I will let you meet John Cena" Randy says, trying to reason with Brendon.

" Hardly, John Cena hates you" I laugh quietly, the kid is a stubborn ass.

" He does not, I'll prove it to you, but you got to let me buy you a shirt first." Brendon looks hesitant at first. I guess he really doesn't like Randy.

" Fine, I want that one" He says, pointing to the shirt he showed me earlier. Randy puts on a face of mock disgust.

" Really, I figured you would want an RKO shirt" He says as serious as he can.

" I don't want garbage" Brendon says, and I break out into a laugh. I really should yell at him for his mouth, but I honestly never seen him act this way with anyone.

" I said an RKO shirt, not a Cena shirt, you must have misheard me" Randy says to Brendon, while telling the guy behind the stand what shirt he wanted. The guy gives him the shirt and Randy pays, then reaches out to give it to Brendon.

" I don't want it yet, you said I could meet Cena" He says, refusing to take the shirt from Randy.

" Your right, I did tell you that kid, so lets go, your mom can even go" He says. He looks at me for approval, which I nod my head to. We begin walking and Brendon is a few steps in front of us.

" I cant believe I just had an argument with a kid" Randy says, so only I can hear him.

" I cant believe he put you in your place" I say, with a laugh.

" I know, even the kids that don't like me, are always up for an autograph" He says with amusement in his voice.

" I don't think you will have to worry about giving Brendon an autograph"

" I'm sure I could talk him into one, but he is one in a million, I can tell you that..." He breaks off, not knowing my name.

" Morgan" I fill in for him.

" Morgan, sounds much better for a female then it does a male"

" I'm glad someone thinks so" I have always been made fun of for my name when I was younger. I was always the girl with the boys name, and in Colorado, that is reason enough to be made fun of. Randy leads us to a door, which is a set of stairs that lead us down to a bottom floor. We reach the bottom, and Randy opens the door revealing multiple hallways and a lot of back stage crew working on the shows production. Randy leads us down a long narrow hallway with doors on both sides all the way down. Brendon is walking with a look of aw on his face.

" Thanks for doing this." I tell Randy, as he slows down.

" No problem, anything for a fa...a kid who hates my guts" I laugh at his words, and watch as he knocks on the door in front of us. He continuously pounds on the door.

" _Hold the hell on, I'm coming_" A voice on the other side of the said. Brendon's eyes got wide as he recognizes the voice. The door swings open, revealing someone who I cant see right yet, because Randy is standing in front of me.

" John, there's someone I want you to meet"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the boss

A/N- Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, I'm glad you all seem to be interested. Okay, this chapter isn't really all that exciting, but it is important, because it sets up for the rest of the story. This may be the last update for a few days, I just got my first job, and my drivers license...and am trying to talk my mom into letting me drive alone lol. Okay, enough of my babbling. Enjoy!

Randy finally moves over towards the side, and allows Brendon to see the man himself, John Cena. I swear it was a good two minutes and Brendon just stood there, star struck. The complete opposite then he was with Randy.

" John, this is Brendon and his mom Morgan" Randy tells John, introducing us. I really feel out of place, plus I'm sure John doesn't want people bothering him while he is getting ready, especially fans.

" You a fan of mine"? John asks, bending down to get eye level with Brendon, who looks shocked. He seems to have lost his voice, because all he did was nod.

" I'm sorry, he isn't usually like this, he normally talks your ear off" I say, apologizing for my son.

" How come your not beating this jerk up"? Brendon speaks up, pointing towards Randy. John has an amused smirk on his face, probably from being amazed at someone calling Randy a jerk, right to his face, especially a kid.

" As much as I would love to sometimes, Randy is one of my best friends"

" Even after what he did to your dad"? Brendon asks. Poor John, he seems to be trying to find an answer without letting Brendon know wrestling is staged, and they are only acting.

" Randy said sorry for that, so I forgave him" John tells him, after coming up with an answer.

" Well if he would kick my mom in the head, I wouldn't forgive him" He says, giving Randy a warning look. Through this whole conversation, Randy just seemed entertained.

" You really love your mom don't you"?

" Yeah, she's the greatest"

" So what do you say we step out of the hall, and come in here" John says, stepping back inside the door.

" We should really be getting back, we already missed a lot" I speak up, Brendon already missed a lot of the other matches, yet it doesn't seem like he cares.

" You can watch it in here, then after the show, I will take Brendon to meet the other guys" Randy says, talking for the first time in fifteen minutes.

"Yeah mom, can we, please"? I haven't seen him this excited in awhile, and there is no way I can say no.

" Alright, but we cant stay to long Bren" I tell him, he nods, barely acknowledging me.

" Thought you didn't like me kid"? Randy asks.

" I don't" He says.

" Well, then how am I going to take you to meet the others later then"? Randy asks, Brendon looks defeated.

" I don't want to meet the others" I hold in a laugh at his lie. I really figured that after he saw that John liked Randy, that he would to. I see I was wrong.

" Alright kid, whatever you say. Hey, I got to get going, I have a interview coming up" Randy says, saying goodbye to all of us. He walks out the door and I follow after him, leaving Brendon with John for a few moments.

" Randy" I call after him, he stops and turns around.

" Yeah" He asks, standing there as I make the few steps to catch up to him.

" I just want to say thanks for the shirt, and letting Bren meet John. I know he isn't showing it, but I'm sure he is grateful, and I am really sorry about how he talked to you, I'm going to have a talk with him about it"

"Don't worry about it. Its not often I meet a wrestling fan who doesn't jump for joy when they see me. You got a good kid there."

" I know, look Randy, I cant now, but I will pay you back for the shirt. I know its not much, but I promise I will" I say, really feeling guilty about letting him buy it.

" Your not paying it back, I wanted to do it. Plus it made the kid happy" I laugh, and he looks at me weird.

" Sorry, its just funny how you address Bren as kid."

**In Cena's dressing room- Cena's POV**

" So Brendon, how old are you"? I ask him, grabbing two bottles of water, and handing him one.

" Eight"

" So is your dad here"? I have no idea why I'm asking him this, its usually an autograph and I send them on their way, but there is something different about this one.

" I don't know my dad" He says quietly.

" Sorry to hear that, but I'm sure you got the coolest mom in the world don't you"? I watch as his eyes brighten up at the mention of his mother.

" Yeah, there is no cooler mom, but she doesn't watch wrestling"

" That sucks, so who is your favorite wrestler"? What a dumb question.

" You" He says, not being shy about it.

" But if I wasn't wrestling, who would it be" I ask him, genuinely curious.

" Shawn Michaels" He says, not hesitating for a minute.

" Good choice, who don't you like"?

" Randy Orton" I laugh, I should have seen that coming.

" Why do you hate Randy so much"? I can honestly say, this is the only conversation I ever had with an eight year old. What really surprises me, is that its been a half hour, and he didn't ask for a picture or an autograph.

" He is mean"

" Yeah, but didn't he bring you here to meet me" Which reminds me to ask him how that happened in the first place.

" Yeah, but only because I let him buy me a Cena shirt." Well there is something you don't see everyday. It honestly surprises me, Randy isn't the guy he is made out to be most of the time, but this isn't like him either. I could see him going for Morgan, but once he realized she had a son, I'm surprised he didn't just leave.

" He cant be all bad then can he? No one can be bad if they buy a Cena shirt right"? He seems to be thinking over what I just said.

" Yes he can be" I laugh, I guess I'm not changing his mind.

**Back in hall with Randy and Morgan.**

" Well thanks again Randy, it was nice meeting you" I turn around to head back and get Brendon when he calls my name out, I turn around and look at him.

" Come to dinner with me, you can even bring the kid with you"

" I cant Randy, its late, and I cant afford to miss work"

"Are you sure, its only one day"? He says, giving me a charming smile.

" I really can't Randy"

" Alright, I understand." I sigh, because I doubt he really does.

" I just want to thank you again Randy, you made Brendon's day"

" It was no problem, Bye Morgan"

" Bye Randy" I say, and watch him walk away down the hall. I turn to walk back to John's dressing room to get Brendon when I heard someone mumbling to themselves, not sounding to happy. I bypassed the dressing room and turned the corner, and stopped at laughed at what I saw. There standing in front of me, fumbling with his tie, was the big boss himself, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. The only reason I knew it was him, was because earlier in the night he came out to the ring to throw some words at Triple H. It looked to me that he was trying to tie his tie and was becoming frustrated.

" Here, your doing it backwards" I tell him, moving his hands and fixing it myself. It takes me all but thirty seconds to tie it.

" Thanks, seemed as my wardrobe people didn't know what they were doing, and are currently on their way to the unemployment line" I laugh, not doubting that it was true. If this man is anything like the character he plays on TV, then I'm sure he gave those workers a piece of his mind.

" Sorry to hear that Mr. McMahon."

" Call me Vince, do you work here Miss.." He stops and waits for me to fill in my name.

" Morgan Schaeffer, and no I don't work for you sir, Randy Orton brought me back here so my son could meet John" I tell him, hoping that I didn't just get Randy in trouble.

" Really, Randy did that?, thats not like him at all."

" He was really nice, he is a good guy" It then hits me that I am standing here having a conversation with Vince McMahon, owner of the WWE, and a multi millionaire, and all I am is a poor girl who can barely make rent each month.

" Odd words to be spoken about Orton, but nontheless, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself"

" I'm sure no one did more then my son though, he looks forward to your shows every week"

" Thats always good to hear"

" Well, it was nice talking to you sir" I say, and turn back around, realizing I left Brendon alone with John, way to long.

" Wait, Miss Schaeffer, are you interested in a job"?I stop and turn around, not expecting that.

" Doing what" I ask, the curiousity getting the better of me.

" The WWE's new wardrobe leader, you seem to know what your doing" I stand there in shock, just looking at him.

" What would that entail I do"?

" You would travel with the rest of the wrestlers and crew, having to be at house shows and Monday nights"

" What about Brendon, my son" I ask, there is no way I'm taking the job having to leave my son here for days at a time.

" He would of course travel with you, we have a schooling program if he is at that age."

" Wow, that is a huge offer sir, but I don't know"

" Are you telling me your going to pass an offer of working with the WWE, to stay here and..." He trails off, not knowing what my job is.

" I work at the local Uni Mart" I say, ashamed. Its not like I didn't try to find a better job, there just wasn't any available.

" I see, so what do you say, you want the job" I hesitate, but then think of Brendon and how much better I could provide for him, and the nicer things I could buy him.

" Alright, you got a new employee"

" Wonderful, some to my office after the show, and we will sort out the details."

" Thank you so much Mr. McMahon" We exchange a few more words, before he made his way out to the ring again. I was jumping for joy in the inside, its not everyday I get a once in a lifetime opportunity. I cant wait to tell someone the good news. I calm down when I realize that I don't have anyone to tell besides Brendon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Decision

**A/N- so I got this up sooner then I thought I would, and I have to say, this is my longest chapter ever. I know John Cena got injured on Raw Monday, but I'm not going to acknowledge that in this story, because he will be a key character in later chapters. So tell me what you think! Enjoy! **

I can't keep the smile off my face as I walk back to John's dressing room. I know Brendon is going to be excited, with the traveling around and meeting all his favorite wrestlers. I make it to John's room, and knock on the door. It opens a few seconds later to reveal the champ himself.

" Hey John, sorry to have left him here this long, I had a run in with someone though"

" Its cool, he is an interesting little guy"

" I know, so where is he"? I ask, looking in the room and not seeing him.

" Well after drinking two bottles of water, he had to go to the bathroom, so I told him where it was and he went" I look at him, not believing what I am hearing.

" John, you don't let an eight year old boy go to the bathroom alone in an arena where he doesn't know anyone or where he is going" John's face falls as he realizes the truth in my words.

" I'm sure he is around here, lets go find him" He says, and we quickly make our way out the door. Its not that I am worried about something happening to him, but he has the habit of striking a conversation up with strangers.

" Your not used to being around kids are you"? I ask him, as we make our way down the hall, in what I hope is the way to the restrooms.

" No, not really, I'm really sorry, I should have known better"

" Its my fault, I shouldn't have left him alone with you, especially after just meeting you ten minutes prior." We stop in front of the mens restroom, and John goes in and checks to see if Brendon is in there. He walks out shaking his head.

" He's not in there."

" Where else could he go"? I ask, trying not to panic.

" Well the catering room is around here, we should check there"

" Alright, lets go" I follow closely behind John, who weaves around the multiple hallways of the building. Its not long before we enter a room filled with a bunch of men, and some women, all whom i presume are wrestlers. My eyes scan the room and I sigh in relief when I spot him.

" There he is" I tell John, pointing to a table near the corner. We make our way over, and Brendon is sitting at a table with wrestlers even I recognize, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Jeff Hardy, and to my surprise Randy Orton. All eyes look up at me as I place a hand on my sons shoulder.

" What did I tell you about wandering off like that"? Before he has a chance to tell me his excuse, Randy speaks up.

" I found him walking the halls, and he said he didn't know where you were...after calling me every name he could come up with in five minutes, I brought him here with me." Randy says, causing the other guys to laugh.

" Its okay, I just wish you would tell someone next time" I direct my comment at both Randy and Brendon. That is the second time I lost my son in one night, I'm sure I look like a great mother to these guys.

" We enjoyed hearing him tell us how bad Randy is going to get his ass kicked by John." I laugh at Jeff Hardy's words, as does John. I feel bad for Randy though, he has been so nice to Brendon, and in return all he gets is an eight year old telling him he sucks.

" Yeah, it never gets old hearing Orton get put in his place." The older man, Shawn Michaels says.

" Alright, thats enough guys, let me alone." Randy says in a light tone.

" Alright, come on Brendon, we have to stop at Mr. McMahon's office before we leave" I tell him, helping him up from his seat, only to be stopped by Randy. I look up and see the questioning eyes of five men on me.

" What do you need to go see Vince for" Hunter asks me.

" He offered me a job for wardrobe"

" That cold hearted bastard offered you a job? What happened, did he make an extra million this week"? Randy asks. I can see him and Vince don't exactly get along, I kind of sensed that when he talked about Randy earlier.

" Yes he did, I have to stop by and we are going to sort out details."

" So does this mean you will be traveling with Raw then"? John pipes up, for the first time since we came over to the table.

" Yeah, Vince said I would be at Monday night Raws and Raw house shows. So I would be traveling with you guys." This brings an immediate smile to Randy's face, and surprisingly Johns to. I look down at Brendon, who hasn't said anything about it yet. I guess I should talk to him about this, before I accept it.

" Thats great, it will be good to have a woman traveling with us who isn't a diva, or thinks she is in charge" Shawn Michaels says, directing his last statement at Triple H.

" Let my wife alone, you know you love her" Hunter replied.

" Whose your wife, is she a wrestler"? I ask, and they all start laughing at me.

" You don't know who Hunter's wife is? You don't watch wrestling do you"? Randy asked me, trying not to laugh.

" No, I didn't even know you were when we ran into you earlier" John laughs at the comment.

" Look at that Orton, not every female knows who you are" I turn to face John.

" I didn't know who you were either, I knew Triple H, Shawn and Jeff though" Him and Randy frown, while the other three laugh.

" What makes them so special"? Randy asks me, in a light tone.

" C'mon, I don't even watch wrestling, and I know who they are. Triple H and HBK are legends, and Jeff is a legend in the making"

" But I'm the WWE champion, that has to count for something right, Jeff hasn't held the big title yet" John tells me.

" Hey, I choose not to, I'm happy being intercontinental champ thank you. Orton is the one who hasn't a title in two years." Jeff retaliates to Johns comment.

" What is this, rag on Randy day. Between the kid and you guys, I feel so special." Randy says sarcastically, making me laugh.

" Aw, you know we love you Randy, champion or not." John says, ruffling the top of Randy's head. Odd behavior for WWE superstars, but I can tell they are really good friends, all of them. I watch Brendon watch the interaction between John and Randy, and he seems to be in shock. I thought we had cleared up that they were friends? I guess not. I look down at my watch, and notice that it is half past eleven, I was supposed to meet Vince after the show.

" Come on Bren, we have to go, I have to stop at Mr. McMahon's office before we go."

" Mom I don't want to go, can't I stay here while you go"? He asks me, as nicely as possible.

" No Bren, everyone will be leaving soon."

" Id let you stay here with me Brendon, but I have to go pack, and catch my flight tonight" John says.

" See, everyone is leaving, lets go" He doesn't answer me, acting like he didn't even hear me.

" I can keep an eye on him if he wants" Randy says, looking at Brendon.

" Do you want to stay here with Randy, I wont be gone to long."? I ask him, knowing he is going to say no, he doesn't like Randy.

" Are you going to kick me in the head"? Brendon asks, making the other wrestlers to laugh.

" No, I promise I wont kick you" He says with a smile.

" Okay, I'll stay with Randy" Brendon tell me, finally standing up.

" Alright, I wont be gone to long. Randy, if he gives you any trouble, just bring him to me, and don't let him wonder off to the bathroom alone" I tell him, though looking at John at the last part.

" How was I supposed to know he wouldn't come back"? John asked, defending himself.

" Hey, is it alright if I take him back to my dressing room, so I can pack up my gear"? Randy asks, ignoring John's question.

" Yeah, just tell me where it is so I can find it later"

" Two doors down from John's" He tells me.

" Okay, I will see you soon, be good Brendon" I tell him, he is usually a good kid, but with the way he was acting with Randy, I don't know what he will act like. They eventually shoe me out of the room, so I can go meet Vince.

**In Catering, with the guys. -Randy's POV-**

I sit there and watch Morgan leave, not taking my eyes off her until she is out of sight. I turn around, and come face to face with four pairs of curious eyes.

" What"? I ask them.

" Feeling generous tonight Orton"? Hunter asked me.

" What" I ask again.

" Its not like you to just go buy a shirt for someone you don't know, especially for a kid." Shawn says, his eyes averting over to Brendon who made his way over to another table, with Mr. Kennedy, Cody Rhodes, and Carlito. I follow his eyes, and smile when I see Brendon laughing at something Ken said. The kid certainly isn't shy.

" I don't know, I felt bad." I say, honestly, I'm unsure of why I did it. They are right, it is unlike me, but when I saw him begging for the shirt, and Morgan trying to explain to them that they cant afford it, I just spoke up without eve thinking about it.

" He is entertaining, thats for sure. He knows his wrestling stuff for an eight year old. He doesn't seem to like you though" Jeff says, laughing a little.

" Yeah, I know, he thinks I hurt Cena's dad then got John in trouble" I tell them.

" Another John Cena fan I see, what is it with all these young kids and teenage girls cheering for you man, I mean, that's the only fans you have" Hunter says.

" Shut up" Was John's only reply, probably because he knows its mostly true.

" Anyway, you know your going to get hell from Vince don't you? Your not supposed to bring fans backstage" Jeff says. I haven't even really thought about it. Great, another fine.

" I wasn't even thinking about it" I tell them honestly.

" I still don't see why you did it" John says.

" Its the only way the kid would let me buy him your shirt" I tell them, and they all laugh. We talk a few more minutes before I tell them bye, and head over to the other table, to retrieve the kid.

" So why else do you hate him"? Ken asks Brendon. That is the first thing I hear when I get close enough.

" He is mean, and between us, his wrestling sucks. There is no way he is going to win the title from Cena" I roll my eyes. I wish he didn't have to tell everyone he meets why he hates me.

" I hate to break this Randy hating fest, but we have to go Brendon" I say, interrupting the laughter of the other wrestlers.

" Fine, see you Ken, Cody, Carly" I look at him, he is already on a first name basis with these guys? They all tell him bye and we head out in the hall, in silence. I can't help but ask him.

" Do you really hate me that much"? I ask him. I cant help it, I'm not used to people hating me this bad. Blame it on my ego if you want.

" Yes" He replies, taking no time to at all to think about it.

" You know I didn't really kick John's father right, it was fake" I tell him, hoping to make him understand.

" Whatever" He says.

" Smart ass"

" Jerk"

" Twerp"

" Sucker"

" You want to go and play SVR while we wait for your mom"? I ask him, ending our name calling game. He stops and looks up at me.

" You have it"? He asks me, in an almost disbelieving tone.

" Yeah, you have it"?

" No, mom said maybe we could one day, but not now" He says sadly. I just nod my head, knowing it was because they didn't have the money.

" So, what do you say, you want to play"? I ask him again, as we near my door.

" Yeah"! He says, in an excited tone. I smile as we make our way in the room.

**Vince's office -Morgan's POV-**

I'm a bundle of nerves, when I knock on the heavy door of Vince's office. I hear some rustling around inside before the door opens.

" Ms. Schaeffer, I was beginning to wonder if you were coming. Please, come in" He says, stepping to the side, and allowing me in. He closes the door and goes and sits behind his desk, motioning for me to sit on one of the chairs.

" First off, are you interested in the job"? He asks me.

" More then you know sir. I really want to thank you for this opportunity"

" I told you to call me Vince, and you seemed to know what your doing."

" Thank you sir...I mean Vince"

" I thought you said you had a son, where is he at"? He asks, taking notice to the fact he isn't here.

" He didn't want to come here, so Randy offered to watch him" Vince raises his eyebrows at my comment.

" Randy, as in Randy Orton, egotistical bastard, who does nothing for anyone unless it benefits himself"? I guess I was right earlier, those two don't like each other.

" He really doesn't seem that bad" I tell Vince.

" Trust me, you don't know him. Watch yourself around him" He tells me.

" I will, but honestly, Randy has been nothing but nice." He grunts in disbelief and pulls out some papers.

" Regardless, Are there any concerns or questions"? He asks me.

" Just the basics, what exactly will I be doing"? I ask, I know it has to do with clothes, and thats it.

" You will have the outfits of the Diva's laid and ready to go when they come to get them, and same goes for most of the guys. Though some just carry there own. And of course, help me with my ties" He says jokingly, laughing a little.

" Sounds simple enough. And I travel with Raw right"

" Yes, and just like the others, you will have around three days off per week, the rest you will be traveling on the road. When we do international tours, you will be gone longer at a time"

" Thats fine, I have always wanted to travel."

" Well it looks like you lucked out then"

" Yes it does"

" So does this mean I have another employee I can add to the payroll."?

" I believe it does sir."

" Good, now lets go over your contract" He says, and pulls up a stack of papers.

" Okay" Was all I could manage to say.

" I will start you off on a three year deal, with sixty five thousand a year, does that sound alright"? He asks me. I sit there, my mouth hanging open. Thats more money in one year then I would make in four years at my current job.

" Uh yeah, that..that sounds fine" I stutter over my words.

" Of course, if anything goes wrong, I can terminate you at any given time, but I'm sure I wont have to do that" He says, and flips the pages to the last one, and shows me where I have to sign.

" I hope not" I say with a laugh, signing the paper.

" Anything else Ms. Schaeffer"?

" Well if you insist on me calling you Vince, then you should call me Morgan" I say, standing up.

" Will do Morgan" He says, standing up.

" So when do I start"?

" I will have someone get in contact with you tomorrow, and give you the details on where to be, and when you start." He says, reaching his hand out.

" Thank you again Vince"

" Welcome to the WWE"! Was his reply., shaking my hand.

I'm sure I have a huge grin on my face as I walk out of his office. Not but only three hours ago, I was a single mom struggling to meet the bills on time. And now I'm a single mom, who is a WWE employee, traveling, and making more money then I ever dreamed of. I make my way down the hall where John's room was, and see it is empty, he must have left. I take a few more steps down, coming upon Randy's room. It is slightly open, so I push it open, and am surprised at what I see, more like what I hear.

" I'm so kicking you ass Orton, and this is my first time playing" Brendon says, not taking his eyes off the screen. I look at the T.V, and see they are playing a wrestling game, probably the same one Bren has been bugging me to buy.

" I'm letting you win kid" He said, as his character was knocked down. I see Brendon's guy going for the pin, and getting it.

" Ha ha, I told you Jericho was better then Batista. You suck Randy" I stand there and watch Randy let him Brendon have his fun about beating him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out Randy let him win, the smirk on his face gives him away, at least to me.

" I challenge you to a rematch" Randy tells Brendon. I am still unnoticed by both of them.

" Anytime, your still going to lose"

" We'll see about that" Randy says. I laugh,and both heads jerk up to look at me.

" Hey, we didn't see you there, how did it go."? Randy asks me.

" Really good, Vince gave me a three year contract" I tell him with a big smile.

" Does this mean we get to travel with everyone mom"? Brendon asks, sounding excited.

" Yes, and you get to go to all the Raw wrestling events"

" That is so cool, this means I can meet ..." As Brendon goes off, rattling the names of all the people he wants to meet, Randy looks at me.

" Congratulations" He tells me, giving me a small hug, which I gladly except.

" Thanks, and as soon as I get money, I am going to pay you back for the shirt, and for watching him for me" I tell him.

" How about, you go to breakfast with me instead"? He asks me.

" I don't know, don't you have better things to do"?

" Nope, nothing. Besides, I want to take you out, the kid to" He says, making me laugh.

" Alright, we will go" I tell him, causing a smile to form on his face.

" Good"

" And Chris Jericho, I heard he was coming back, and Matt Hardy, and Edge, and MVP, and Batista, and Undertaker, and Kane" We both turn to look at Brendon, who is still naming wrestlers he wants to meet. Looks like he made it to the Smackdown roster now.

" So Randy, I hear you are an egotistical bastard, who does nothing for anyone unless it benefits himself" I say, repeating Vince's words from earlier. I laugh at the shocked expression on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: The kid and the Legend Killer

**A/N- Hey, sorry this one took so long, I was a little stuck, but I'm over it now. I know these first few chapters have been a little boring, but I promise, they will get more exciting. Thanks for the reviews! So read and tell me what you think. And I have to say CONRATUALTIONS TO OUR NEW WWE CHAMP RANDY ORTON!!! I'm so glad he won. BTW, that wont be acknowledged in the story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I awake early the next morning, with a lot of things on my agenda today. Alright, so not a lot, I only have to inform my current job that I am leaving, and wait on some instructions from someone within the WWE. Brendon was just to excited when we got home last night to sleep, he didn't stop talking about all his favorite wrestlers. He has no school today, its a teacher in service day, which is the only reason I stayed as long as i did at the arena last night.

It still hasn't really sank in yet that I am an employee for the biggest wrestling company in the world. It all seems so surreal, and I have one person to thank for all of this, Randy Orton. If it weren't for him, we would have never went to meet John Cena, I wouldn't have ran out to thank him, and most importantly, I wouldn't have ran into Vince McMahon. I guess life can change drastically in one short day. By the time I shower, change and make breakfast, it is eight o'clock, and time to wake Brendon up. Easier said than done. I walk into his room, surprised when I see him sitting there, dressed in his new John cena shirt, watching TV.

" What are you doing up so early kiddo"? I ask him, standing in the doorway.

" Don't we get to see more wrestlers today mom"? He asks me, almost sounding like a kid on Christmas morning.

" I don't think so Bren, I have to wait for more information before I know anything" I walk further into his room and sit down on the edge of his bed,

" Listen Bren, we need to talk about all of this"

" Talk about what"? I smile at his naiveness, I forget sometimes how young he really his.

" My new job"

" I think its great, and we get to see Raw"! He says, getting all excited again.

" You know that we will be traveling a lot, and you will have to be schooled on the road right"? I ask, making sure he understands it all.

" Yes, I don't care mom."

" What about all your friends at school"?

" Their all jerks. I really want you to take this job mom"

" Good, because I don't think I could get out of it now, I already signed for it." I tell him with a smile. I continue before he says anything.

" If I am going to be working around wrestlers now Brendon, you have to be nice, even to the ones you don't like."

" You mean Randy"?

" Yes, you have to be nicer, and you can't use the language you were last night towards him."

" Alright, do you want to watch an old wrestling tape with me"? He asks, quickly changing the subject.

" Bren, I may work for them now, but that doesn't mean I suddenly started to like wrestling" I smile when he laughs.

" You will love it before you know it" Before I can give him an answer, we are interrupted by a knock at our front door. I quickly make my way from Brendon's room, to the front door, which isn't that far of a walk, considering the small apartment. I open the door to reveal none other then Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy, standing there with smiles on their faces.

" Hey" They both greeted me.

" Hey, what are you guys doing here, more importantly, how did you know I live here"? I ask, eying them curiously.

" Well Jeffro and myself here, heard Vince telling his secretary to deliver some things to you, and since the bastard hates every fiber in my body, Jeff volunteered to deliver himself, and I just happened to tag along" Randy says, still smiling.

" Well that was nice of you" I say, rolling my eyes playfully. Jeff cuts of Randy's words with his own.

" What can I say, I'm a nice guy! So you going to invite us in or what"? Jeff asks, while handing me a think manila envelope. I look behind me, suddenly feeling embarrassed about my small living space. These are rich guys, probably living in upscale mansions, with a bathroom the size of my whole apartment. But I wasn't raised to be rude.

" I'm sure its not what your used to, but sure, come on in." I say, stepping to the side and allowing the to come in. I didn't even have the door shut before I heard Brendon's voice.

" Come back for another ass whoopin' Orton"? I groan and turn around, mentally reminding myself to get rid of all his tapes that feature Stone Cold Steve Austin.

" Brendon James, what did I just tell you"? I scold him, over Jeff's roaring laughter.

" I thought you meant only when your at work mom" He says, avoiding my eyes.

" Apologize now Brendon"

" Aw mom, do I have to"? He whines at me.

" Its alright Morgan, I love the kids wit." Randy says, cracking a smile towards Brendon, who scowls at him.

" He still shouldn't talk to you like that Randy, and I wont let him"

" Hey, anyone who can put Orton in his place, deserves an award" Jeff pipes in, after calming down from his laughter.

" Stop encouraging him Jeff. Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to just give me an envelope, anything else I can help you boys with"?

" Well, If I remember correctly, you said you would come to breakfast with me, and I came to take you" Randy says. He averts his eyes to the space Brendon was occupying, only to find his not there anymore. It wasn't long before we heard the TV in his room, blasting his favorite match, Triple H wins the title from Orton. I try to hide my smile.

" I don't know if Bren's going to like that"

" I figured that, that's why I brought Jeff" He says, earning a punch to his shoulder from Jeff, in mock offense.

" Well, he does love Jeff, so I'm sure he can be talked into it." We both look over at Jeff, who throws his hands up in the air, making his way to Brendon's room.

" Its hard to be the favorite sometimes" He mutters, making me laugh. I turn back towards Randy, and gesture for him to take a seat on the couch. We sit quietly for a few minutes before the silence gets to me.

" Why are you doing all this Randy"?

" Because I want to" Was his short reply.

" Really Randy why, most people would have walked the other way if a kid talked to them that way, yet you take everything Brendon throws at you."

" I don't know, there is something about him that I like. I find it remarkable at how protective he is of you, and he is only eight" He says honestly.

" I know, he isn't used to men in his life, it has always been him and me, and no one else"

" What about his dad, if you don't mind me asking"?

" I got pregnant young Randy, thats no secret. I was barely sixteen, and so was his father. He took off shortly after he found out I was pregnant, he wanted nothing to do with it. The biggest mistake of my life, turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't regret any of it" I tell him.

" Doesn't he ever question you about his father"? Randy asks me, curious about all this. I don't even know why I am telling him it.

" Yeah, especially when he hears stories from other boys about them going fishing with their dads, or how they camped in the woods over the weekend. I just don't know how to explain it so he understands it."

" I imagine its hard raising him alone"

" Yeah, but its all worth it. He's my everything"

" I can see that. To bad he hates my guts" He says with a laugh.

" I know, he surprised me, he isn't like that with anyone else. I'm sure he will warm up to you in time though."

" I hope" We talk a few more minutes, before we see Jeff retreat out of the bedroom, with Brendon in tow, a smile on his face.

" Never gets old seeing Randy get his ass kicked, does it Brendon"? Jeff asks, making his way to the living room with me and Randy.

" Nope" Brendon says with a big grin.

" Your not helping things Jeff" Randy tells him.

" So where are we going for breakfast"? I ask, trying to get the subject away from Brendon hating Randy. I don't even know why I care so much. I guess I feel like I owe Randy something.

" We were thinking Denny's, is that alright with you"? Randy asks me, standing up from his seat on the couch.

" Never ate there before, but I'm willing to give it a shot"

" You never ate at Denny's?" Jeff says, in mock shock.

" Nope, I'm usually not home in the morning to go out and get breakfast."

" Well, I'm glad you have us to change that, now lets go" Jeff says, making his way to the door. We laugh and follow him out of the apartment complex. We get out to the parking lot, and Randy makes his way to a silver SVU while Jeff makes his way to a red car beside it.

" Why didn't you two just drive the same car"? I ask, not knowing which one I'm going to be riding in.

" Jeff would have wanted to drive, and well, it scares me, so we always take separate cars."

" My driving is fine, Orton drives so damn slow, that it would have been dinner when we got here" Jeff says, defending himself.

" You were behind me the whole time beeping your horn and yelling things out your window at me" Randy says, trying not to laugh.

" I don't know if I want to drive with either of you now" I say with a smile.

" How about I let you drive my car" Jeff says, tossing his keys at me, which I almost drop, not expecting them. I look at Randy who nods his head.

" Yeah, you show Jeff how to drive, and the kid can ride with me" He says, looking at Brendon, who in turn looks at Jeff, who smiles at him.

" What do you want to do Bren"? I ask him, not wanting him to do something he doesn't want to.

" Its cool, I can ride with him" I look at him surprised, not that he agreed, but the fact that he didn't address him as jerk, asshole, or dickhead, not that I'm not glad, I am, I'm just surprised in his sudden attitude change. I look at Jeff and know he has to have something to do with this.

" Alright then, its settled, lets go" Randy says, getting into the driver seat of his car, waiting on Brendon, who quickly followed behind him. Jeff and I retreat to his car shortly afterwards.

" Thank you" I say to him, as soon as we are both in. He gives me puzzled look.

" Well, your welcome, I don't let just anyone drive in my presence." He says, smirking.

" And here I thought Randy was supposed to be the cocky one"?

" Only on certain days"

" I see, anyway, seriously Jeff, thank you, I know you said something to Bren when you went in to him, and if he is going to listen to anyone besides John, its going to be you" I tell him, which brings a smile to his face.

" You know, he doesn't even really hate Randy" Jeff tells me.

" Really, I thought it was because he doesn't understand the difference between real and staged wrestling"

" I explained that to him too, and he does understand it"

" Then why was he that way with Randy"?

" He thought Randy was going to take you away from him. He isn't used to other guys around, is he"?

" He really thought that"? I ask, having no idea what would give him that idea in the first place.

" Yeah, don't worry, I explained to him how your only friends, and with your new job, your going to be around a lot of guys, and he seems okay with it now"

" I had no idea he thought that Jeff, I just thought he hated Randy's character" I say, feeling angry at myself, for not even knowing what my son was thinking.

" Hey, don't beat yourself up over it, I set him straight, thats all that matters." He says, making me feel a little better, I'm just glad Brendon doesn't hate Randy now.

**-Randy's Car, Randy's POV-**

So far so good. But then again it has only been five minutes, and nothing has been said. I don't even know why I did this. Not that I don't like the kid, I do for some unknown reason, but he doesn't seem to like me, and its only a matter of time before I piss him off.

" You play sports kid"? I ask, breaking the silence.

" No" Was his short reply.

" You like school"?

" No"

" What do you want to be when you grow up"? I ask, my last attempt to talk to him.

" I want to be a wrestler, that would be the coolest job in the world" He tells me. At least I got more then no out of him.

" So what do you really like about Cena so much"? I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me, again.

" He is a good wrestler, and sometimes has funny jokes"

" So if Cena wasn't wrestling, who would be your favorite"? I ask, knowing John had already asked him all of this, but knowing it would hold a conversation.

" Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy, and Kane" He tell me, interested in the conversation.

" I know you hate me the most, but who else do yo hate."?

" I don't hate you the most Randy, I hate Umaga the most. Then MVP, Santino, and Morrison" He says.

" Really, how come you weren't mean to Santino last night, when you met him."? I ask, trying to understand why he hated me so much. I don't even know why I care like I do, but for some reason, I want the kid to like me.

" I saw you looking at my mom, and I didn't like it" He says, not sounding angry, but something I cant put my finger on.

" Don't worry kid, I promise you I only want to be your moms friend, nothing else" I reassure him. I don't know Morgan well enough to have an interest in her.

" I know, Jeff told me" I smile, for once grateful for Jeff.

" So we cool"? I ask, looking over at him. He looks up at me, but doesn't say anything at first.

" Yeah, we cool" He says, trying to imitate me. I replay the conversation I had with Morgan about the kids father, and suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

" Do you like to go camping"?

" I never went before" He says quietly.

" Well, would you like to"? His head shoots up to look at me.

" Yeah, but mom wont go. She hates the woods" He says sadly.

" What if I offered to take you? Maybe you and your mom can come back to St. Louis with me next week, and I will take you"

" Really"? He asks, his eyes filled with hope.

" Yeah, I love to camp" I tell him, even though I have been camping in my entire life.

" You think mom will let us"?

" Sure, just give her your puppy dog eyes, and she will cave him" I tell him, getting a laugh out of him.

" Thanks Randy" He says, as we pull into the parking lot of Denny's.

" No problem kid"

" Randy"?

" Yeah"?

" My name is Brendon"

**A/N- Not the greatest, but at least Brendon is getting along with Randy. The next chapter will probably be the following monday, Morgans first day on the job, and Brendon getting to know other people, and of course, those moments with Randy. So tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: An eventful night

**A/N- Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews so far, I really appreciate them. Before I go any farther with the story, does anyone know the actual term used for the wardrobe person, because i sure don't, as I'm sure you all can tell lol. If anyone knows, let me know please. Anyway, here is the next part, Tell me what you think!**

I can do this. How hard can it be to dress a few people? I keep repeating that thought to myself as I make my way into the Chicago Arena. I had went through all the paperwork that was in the folder Jeff gave me last Tuesday, and Vince thought I was ready to start this Monday. Vince even paid for Brendon and my flight from Denver to Chicago two day ago. We arrived here on Saturday with Randy and Jeff, who I have spent a lot of time with in the past week. We met up with John later that day, and we all went out exploring Chicago. Brendon was real excited, it was the first time he was out of Colorado. Brendon really surprised me this past week. He hasn't made one smart remark towards Randy, in fact, where I find one, I usually find the other. Brendon has really taken a liking to him. I clear my head as I pull into the arena. It is only one o'clock, but Vince thought it would be best for me to get here early, so I can get used to everything. He told me to go to his office when I get there, and we will sort things out. I park and head into the arena, which is bigger then the one I was at last week.

" Excuse me, could you tell me where Mr. McMahon's office is"? I ask a near by security guard.

" Do you have a pass miss"? I frown, I didn't have a pass.

" No, its my first night on the job, I didn't get a pass yet" I tell him.

" I'm sorry miss, I'm not authorized to let anyone backstage without a pass"

" Honestly sir, I'm not an over crazed fan, this really is my first night on the job" I try again, hoping he lets me go back.

" I believe you miss, but I'm sorry, no pass, no going back" I sigh, I cant really be mad at him, its not his fault I was to dumb to get a pass, he is only doing his job.

" Henry, are you giving this lady here a hard time"? I look up and see John standing behind me.

" No Mr. Cena, she doesn't have a pass, and I cant let her go back."

" I don't know if Vince will be happy to hear that, she is after all, his wardrobe consultant" John says, putting an arm around my shoulders.

" I didn't know that Mr. Cena, I'm sorry" He says stepping to the side.

" Call me John, Henry, we have known each other what, three years now? I think we are passed formal talk." John says, ushering me into the building. I turn back around and thank the security guard, before catching up with John.

" Thanks for that John, I was starting to wonder if he was ever going to let me in"

" No problem, but didn't you get a pass"? He asks me, as we make our way through the back hallways.

" No, I will talk to Vince about it"

" So where is Brendon"? He asks me, as we stand in front oh his locker room.

" He wanted to stay with Randy, he would be bored if he came down here his early"

" He seems to get along with Randy, what happened there"? He asks me, inviting me in. I look at the clock, 1:15. I don't need to be at Vince's office until two.

" He was mixed up with things, thought Randy wanted to date me. Once he learned otherwise, those two have been inseparable"

" I noticed. I found it odd, Randy was never one to really like kids." He says, offering me a bottle of water which I gladly accept.

" He seems to get along with Brendon fine."

" I know, I just find it weird"

" I think its nice, Bren hasn't ever had a male in his life, and he seems to be making up for lost time with Randy"

" That's because Randy is still a big kid. I still have to wake him up in the morning and make sure he is dressed and ready to go on time" John says with a laugh.

" He seems to think highly of you" I tell him. It is the truth, Randy does praise John a lot.

" Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, he is my best friend" He says with a smile.

" I can tell, so what are you doing here so early. I thought the wrestlers didn't get here until five"?

" Creative team is having a meeting, and wanted me there when they discuss the belt"

" They aren't taking it from you yet, are they"? I ask, not knowing anything about the storylines happening right now.

" Possibly, they are thinking about giving Randy the title"

" Is that good"?

" Well for Randy yeah, every wrestlers dream is to be the champ"

" But you don't want to lose it"? I ask.

" I had it for over a year, and truthfully I'm getting more and more boos every time I go out there, I think its time, I let it go for awhile"

" Are you going to tell them all this"? I ask him, curious.

" Yeah, but this is only the third PPV for me and Randy's feud, so I will probably have to keep it until Survivor Series, while defending it at No Mercy and Cyber Sunday" He tells me, I just nod my head having no clue as to what he is talking about.

" Well that seems fair" I say, hoping it was a okay reply to what he said.

" You had no idea what I was talking about did you"?

" Nope, not a one" I say and we both laugh.

" So what are you doing here so early"? He asks me after a few moments.

" Vince wanted me here by three, so we could go over things, and I would know my way around before the show starts"

" Is Brendon coming to the show tonight, I haven't seen him since Saturday"?

" Yeah, Randy is bringing him with him and Jeff"

" You mean Jeff and Randy are going to ride in the same car together"? He asks me, laughing a little.

" Yeah, Jeff let me drive his car here, since I had to be here early"

" Damn, I would love to be in that car on the way over here" I laugh, and look back at the clock. I have to get going.

" I have to go John" I tell him, standing up.

" Wait, what are you doing after the show"?

" Nothing"

" Want to have dinner or something"? He asks me.

" I don't know John, I have Brendon, and should get him to the hotel."

" How about tomorrow night, there is no house show"? He tries again.

" I cant just let Bren alone"

" Ask Randy or Jeff to watch him"

" I don't know, we'll see, I have to go though" I say, turning around and making my way out the door. I smile to myself. John Cena just asked me out on a date. I walk down the hallway and after being lost for a few minutes, I finally come upon Mr. McMahon's office. I knock, trying to calm down my nerves.

" Come in" A voice replies on the other side. A voice that isn't Vince's. I nervously open the door, and see a woman standing next to Vince.

" Ah Morgan, right on time. Steph, this is Morgan, Morgan, this is my daughter Stephanie." Vince introduces us, standing up and walking around his desk.

" Hi Miss McMahon" I say politely, taking her out stretched hand and shaking it.

" Call me Steph, so are you excited about your first day"?

" More nervous then anything" I tell her, with a small smile.

" No need to be, and don't worry about the wrestlers, they are all as nice as could be" I let out a breathe, that was one of my biggest fears, the wrestlers.

" And the Divas will have you knowing everyone around here in a week" Vince added in.

" Dad said you had a son"? Steph says, looking behind me to see if he was there.

" Yes, You said his name was Brendon didn't you? Will I ever get to meet this boy"? Vince asks laughing.

" I thought it was to early to bring him here, and he wanted to stay with Randy at the hotel" I tell them.

" Randy, as in Randy Orton. Arrogant bastard Randy Orton"? Steph asks in disbelief. I cant help but laugh. The higher people around here don't seem to be so keen on Randy around here, but he has been nothing but nice to me.

" He is been really nice to me actually, really gets along with Brendon"

" Well thats hard to believe"

" Really, I don't see why you guys don't like him, he has been nothing but nice"

" If it weren't for the fact that he is a phenomenal wrestler, and his father is a good friend to me, Randy wouldn't even be here" Vince says. I'm going to have to ask Randy why they hate each other.

" Enough about Randy, I would like to meet Brendon sometime tonight Morgan" Vince says, heading towards the door.

" I will be sure to bring him by"

" Alright, I have a meeting to attend, Steph here is going to show where you will be working, and sort everything out. Have a good night" He says, and walks out the door. I watch him leave then turn back around and look at Steph, who isn't as intimidating as her father is.

" So, what do you say I show you the ropes around here"?

" Sounds good" She smiles and we walk back out into the long hallways.

" I'll show you where catering is first, since that is where you will probably be when your not working" I just nod my head and follow her. We turn a corner and run into a guy. I look up and notice that its Triple H.

" Hey baby, I was just coming to look for you" He says, directing his statement towards Steph.

" I'm showing Morgan around, first night on the job" She says, pointing to me.

" Yeah, I think I met her last week. She was the one Randy was with" He says, looking at me.

" Yeah, that was me"

" That ol'bastard give you a job"? I look at Step to see what he is talking about.

" Yes Hunter, daddy gave her a job, and stop calling him names" She answers for me, in a scornful voice.

" Hey, he is what he is" He says with a laugh, and I cant help but laugh to. The two make plans to meet up later on and we continue on our way. Then I remember the conversation from last week in catering with the guys, they were all making fun of Hunter for his wife.

" Are you Hunter's wife, the one the guys were giving him a hard time about"? I ask her.

" Yeah, though I don't know what I see in him sometimes." She says, but you can clearly tell she loves him.

" Must be nice to be in love" I say, not meaning to say it out loud though.

" You never been in love"? She asks, hearing what I said.

" No"

" So your not married to Brendon's father"?

" No, I'm only twenty three, I got pregnant young. And with keeping a job down, and taking care of Brendon, I just don't have time to date"

" Really, a pretty girl like you must get asked out all the time"

" John Cena asked me out earlier" I tell her, no idea why though. I guess its nice to talk to someone who isn't eight.

" Well are you going to"? She asks, waiting to know the answer.

" I don't know"

" You should, Johns a good guy." She says, as we make our last turn, and finally end up in catering. We talk for awhile more, all while she is showing me aroung the building. We haven't even hit the wardrobe department yet, and its been two hours.

" Last but not least, wardrobe" Steph says, opening up the door. I gasp, inside were more clothes then I have ever seen in my life.

" Wow" Was all I could manage to get out.

" Trust me, when it comes to the Divas, you will be glad for all this. They can get picky." Steph walks over to a desk and picks up a clipboard and walks back over to me.

" Here is a paper with all the names on it of the people who will be coming by to get their stuff. When they do, check off their name. Make sure they are all checked off before seven thirty, if not, then chase them down." She tell me, handing me the board. I look at all the names on the paper, John Cena, Candice Michelle, Triple H, Randy Orton, Carlito, Kennedy, Beth Pheonix, Mickie James, Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Maria, and Shelton Benjamin. I have met most of them, except the woman.

" So do I pick out their outfits for the night"? I ask, making sure so I don't mess up.

" With the girls, you both agree on something, with the men, they wear the same thing week after week, and theirs are here. One more thing before I go, Shawn has a thing with trying to get out of wearing him wrestling gear, so he can wear jeans and cowboy boots. Don't let him talk you into that."

" Okay, I will keep that in mind" I say laughing.

" And that is all there is to it. Sounds easy, but Dad tries to find things wrong to fire people. So be careful. I wouldn't worry though, he seems to have taken a liking to you."

" Thanks, what do I do after they all have their gear"?

" Watch the show, get to know people. But be back here by ten thirty, they will be turning their gear back in" She says. Thats almost three hours I have to do nothing.

" Thanks for everything Steph"

" Just one more thing, you were here early today because it was your first day, but from now on, you don't have to be here until four thirty."

" Alright, I just want to say thanks again. Its not often I get to talk to other woman, it was a nice change"

" Your welcome, and anytime you want to have a girl talk, come find me" She says, hugging me. We talk a few more minutes before she leaves.

**1 hour later**

I look at the clock, it is just a few minutes before six. And already most of the people on my list have showed up. They were all exceptionally nice, especially Candice and Maria. The only people left were Randy, John, Shawn, and Jeff. I glance at the clock again, Randy and Jeff should have been here by now. Before I can even think about it, the door opens.

" Mom, look what Randy bought me" Brendon says, running over to me with a box in hand. I look at the package, and X-box. I look up and see Randy standing in the doorway.

" Randy, you shouldn't have done this" I tell him.

" Look what else I got mom" Bren says, shoving another box at me. Smackdown vs Raw 2007.

" How did you two end up in a store"? I ask, I will get on Randy about this later.

" We were playing in my room, the kid lost, I told him to practice, he said he couldn't because he didn't have one. So on the way here, we passed a Wal-Mart, and stopped. And he cant play the game without the game system" Randy says, walking further into the room and sitting down.

" Yeah mom, and Jeff almost killed us" Brendon says laughing, while I frown.

" I did not" A voice rings from the doorway. I look to see Jeff standing there.

" Yeah you did. Like I said, we were driving when we spotted the Wal-Mart, and Jeff, on a two lane highway, no turn signals, just crosses over into oncoming traffic, and pulls into the parking lot. You should have heard the cuss words being yelled at us" Randy says to me.

" These two over exaggerate a lot" Jeff says.

" Thats it, Brendon is never driving in a car with the two of you again."

" It was fun mom, Randy kept hitting Jeff because of his driving, and he ran a stop sign" Brendon tells me, and I look at Jeff who looks guilty.

" Bren, you weren't supposed to tell her"

" Sorry" He says, not caring at all.

" So can I get my clothes while I'm here"? Jeff asks me.

" Sure" I say, and stand up to get him him black pants, black wife beater, black boots, and black arm stockings. I walk them over and hand them to him.

" You know, you could be a little more colorful with your clothes. It might match your hair better" I tell him.

" I'll pass, I like my black. I'll see you guys later, I'm going to catch up with Carlito and Ken"

" Can I come Jeff, Ken told me he wanted to show me something next time he saw me"?

" I don't know, you ratted me out to your mom" He says, hiding a smile.

" I'm sorry, I wont do it again. Your my favorite person in the world, and the coolest to"

" How can I say no to that? Ask your mom first" I watch as Brendon turns around look at me, with questioning eyes.

" Sure, but you both better stay out of trouble"

" We will, bye mom" Jeff says, pulling Bren out of the room. Sometimes I forget who the kid is. I laugh and watch then walk out the door, before turning my attention to Randy.

" You need to stop buying him things" I tell him sternly.

" He is a kid, and he is going to get bored after awhile. Besides, I wanted to."

" Randy, your going to spoil him" I say, sitting down beside him on the small couch.

" No I'm not. Alright fine, I wont buy him anything else" He says, after seeing the look I was giving him.

" Good, I knew you would see it my way"

" So what are you doing tomorrow"? He asks me, changing the subject.

" I don't know, John asked me to go out with him." I tell him.

" Well, are you going to go"? He asks.

" I don't know, I got Bren to take care of"

" I will watch the kid, you should go, have some fun"

" Randy, Bren has been around you constantly for the past week, I'm sure your sick of him by now" I say, thinking of all the remarks I have gotten about Randy and kids.

" No I haven't, I like hanging out with him, and besides, he finally likes me."

" I know, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do this" I look up when he takes my hand.

" Listen, if i didn't want to, then I wouldn't have said anything. But you deserve to have some fun once in a while. Let me worry about Brendon for a night" He says, looking directly at me. It sends shivers up my spine, something I have never felt before.

" Its not your place to worry about him Randy, I'm his mother" I say, shaking off the feeling that I'm getting right now.

" I know, and your a great mother, but you need a night off. So let me watch him, and you go out with John." He says, pulling me closer to him.

" Thanks Randy, I guess your right" I tell him, laying my head down on his shoulder.

" Of course I'm right" He says with a smirk, that didn't go unnoticed by me.

" You know Randy, Ive only known you for a week, but your like my best friend" I tell him quietly. He pulls me even closer, if thats even possible, and squeezes my shoulder.

" I know what you mean. Its only been a week and I feel like I have known you my entire life." I smile, but don't say anything. We sit in silence for awhile, before I get up to hand him his gear.

" Here, you need to go get ready for the show" I tell him, handing him his gear.

" Thanks, I'll catch up with you later Morgan" He says, retreating to the door and leaving. I walk over to the paper and check off his name. Only two people left, John and Shawn. John is the first of the two to walk him.

" So how did your meeting go"? I ask, while getting out his clothes.

" Looks like I'm keeping the belt for at least another month" He says, taking his clothes from me.

" Thats great"

" Yeah it is. I saw Brendon earlier with Jeff, talking about kicking someones ass in a game"

" I knew that game was a bad idea, Randy stopped and bought him that wrestling game" John just nods his head.

" So, did you think anymore about going out with me"? He asks, looking at the wall.

" Actually I did, and I would love to" His head shoots over to look at me in surprise.

" Really"? He asks, just making sure.

" Yeah, Randy talked me into it, and said he would watch Brendon'' 

" I'm going to have to thank him later. What do you say I pick you up tomorrow at seven for dinner."?

" Sounds good. You know where my room is"

" Yeah, I have to go now though, I will see you later" He says, and walks away. For the millionth time that night, I look at the clock. Seven thirty, and still no sign on Shawn. I sigh, and grab his stuff and make my way to his locker room. I walk down the hall where all the rooms are, and don't see Shawn's name on any of them. I see a guy standing in the hall, and recognize him to be Cody Rhodes.

" Hey, do you by chance know where Shawn Michael's locker room is."? I ask, cautiously approaching him. He looks up at me and smiles.

" Sure, its right down there. Its marked DX" He says, pointing down to where I just came from.

" Thanks" I say, before walking down to the locker room. Its the first door I passed originally. I remember Brendon talking about DX, but I thought he said they broke up a few months ago. I knock on the door, and wait for someone to answer it, after a few more knocks, the door opens.

" So I see the name didn't through you off" Shawn says, stepping to the side.

" What"? I say, confused at his statement.

" The DX thing, I used that instead of my name so you wouldn't find me. Who gave me away" He asks, looking up and down the hallway.

" No one, so anyway, here is your clothes for tonight" I say, holding out my arms for him to take the clothes.

" Right, about that. See, for the angle I'm doing tonight, I think that I should go with my Texas cowboy look"

" Sorry Shawn, Steph warned me about this. You have to wear these" I say, pushing the clothes at him.

" C'mon, I don't like them."

" Then tell the creative team to let you wear something else" I suggest.

" I tried to get them to let me go back to my tights, but will they let me. No." I laugh at his ranting.

" I don't see what is so wrong with these"

" I cant move around as easily, therefore limiting my moves. Thats why you should let me wear this" He says, motioning to his clothes he had on.

" Its just as hard to move in denim jeans. So suck it up and get dressed"

" Someones been spending time with Hunter's wife" He mutters, taking his clothes from me.

" I heard that Shawn"

" Good, you were supposed to"

" I will see you later Shawn, and next time, don't make me chase you down to get dressed" I say laughing a little.

" Your lucky I like you, or I would give you some sweet chin music"

" I love you to Shawn, now go get dressed" I say, and shut his door while walking out.

I survived my first night on the job, with no problems at all. I even got a date with the Champ himself. Now I got three hours, and I have to find something to do. I make my way to Randy's locker room, hoping Brendon is there. God only knows the stuff Jeff would put him up to if I left them alone for to long.


	6. Chapter 6: Randy Instead

**A/N- Hey, sorry its been a few days. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. This chapter contains a lot, and I kept it going way longer then I wanted. I might have went a little hard on John in this chapter though. Let me know what you think.**

I groan as I roll over, trying to keep the sunlight out of my eyes. I open my eyes and look at the clock next to the bed, 10:27. I look over to Brendon's bed ad see that he isn't there. The shower isn't running and the bathroom door is open. I quickly sit up and get out of bed. The TV is on, so he was up. Before I have a chance to panic to much and call the secret service in, I spot a piece of paper laying on the table. I pick it up, noticing right away Randy's chicken scratch.

_Morgan,_

_Its about 9:30 right now, and I stopped by to see if you and the kid wanted to get breakfast. Turns out your sleeping, leaving your poor hungry child to fend for himself, luckily I was there, and saw the hunger in his eyes so I took him to breakfast. No but seriously, I stopped by and you were sleeping, so I took him with me, we are downstairs in the breakfast hall. Join us when you get up._

_Love ya,_

_Randy_

I smile as I read it. I toss it in the trash and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I emerge ten minutes later, throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, and head down to meet up with the rest of them. The halls are empty so I stand alone and wait for the elevator to open. Finally when it does, I am no longer alone, I step in and stand there with Candice Michelle. I met her briefly last night.

" Morgan right"? She asks, smiling at me.

" Yeah, I met you last night" I reply, giving a smile also. I'm still unsure of how to act around these people.

" Your the one doing the impossible and dating Randy aren't you"?

" What? I'm not dating Randy" I say, confused as to why she would think that.

" Your not? Sorry, but thats word backstage."

" No, Randy and I are just friends."

" Well you wouldn't know it by watching the two of you, if you don't mind me saying" She says, laughing a little.

" No it's fine, I was just surprised thats all. Actually I have date with John tonight" I tell her, hoping to clear things up, and maybe she will spread the word and people will stop thinking Randy and I are together.

" Cena"? She asks, surprised.

" Yeah"

" Girl, you sure are lucky"

" I know" I say with a shy smile.

" So you know what your going to wear tonight"? She asks. I laugh quietly at how fast the subject turned to fashion.

" No, but i will probably just wear something like I have on" Truth is, I haven't went out and got anything new in awhile, and Jeans and plain t-shirts are all I have.

" I don't think so, listen, I'm in room 348A, stop by tonight, and me and the girls will help you" She says, as the elevator dings, and we step off.

" I don't want to trouble you like that."

" Its no trouble, and you will get to meet the others"

" Ok" She smiles and hugs me before walking off in the opposite direction I'm heading. I make my way down the hall of the hotel, and enter the breakfast hall, looking around for Randy and Brendon. I spot them in the back corner, surprisingly sitting alone. The smile I had on my face quickly turns to a frown when I see what they are doing. Randy is showing Brendon how to stick sausage links up his nose and shake his head without them falling out. I thought Jeff was the only one I had to worry about. I step closer, going unnoticed by the both of them.

" What do you two think your doing"? I hide my laugh when both their heads shoot up in shock.

" Morgan, I was just..just uhh" Randy stumbles over his words.

" Just teaching my kid how to put things up his nose that don't belong there"? I question.

" Look what I can do mom"? Brendon interrupts, shaking his head back and forth, causing the meat to sway.

" Brendon, take them out now"

" Yep, I think we are in trouble bud" Randy whispers to him, making him laugh and me glare.

" You think she is going to ground us"? Bren asks, whispering as well.

" I don't know, maybe if we apologize she wont" He suggest, making me smile a little. Bren shifts in his seat a little to look up at me.

" I'm sorry mom, I wont do it again" He say, almost pouting. Damn, he knows how to work me good.

" Yeah, me too" Randy says smiling.

" Aw, who can stay mad at those two cute faces"? I ask, sitting down next to Randy, we are across from Bren.

" Mom, can I go sit over there with Jeff and Cody"? He asks me, pointing a table on the other side of the room. There weren't to many people in here, so I didn't mind.

" Yeah, but don't do anything Jeff tells you to, no matter how cool it sounds" I tell him, thinking of the various things Jeff has put him up to him the last week. Brendon's answer as to why was because " It was cool".

" Okay sure" He says, getting up from the bench and retreating from the table. It doesn't take me long to see how close I am to Randy currently. No wonder people keep asking if we are dating. I begin to stand up but stop when I feel a hand on my arm.

" What are you doing"? He asks, still holding my arm.

" Just moving to the other side" I say, looking down at him.

" Why"? He asks.

" There's enough rumors going around now, do you really want more."? I ask, biting my lip.

" What rumors" He asks, clueless.

" Randy, everyone thinks we are together as it is. You know what this means? Its lowering you chances at 'getting some'" I say, quoting the words I heard him say to John on numerous occasions.

" I don't care. And no matter what you do people are still going to talk. Trust me, word gets around fast here" He says, pulling me back down.

" Doesn't this bother you at all"? I ask him, sitting back down in my previous seat.

" Nope" He says, taking a drink of his water, and putting an arm around my shoulder, smirking.

" Orton" I warn.

" What" He asks innocently.

" Are you seven or twenty seven"? He doesn't get a chance to answer, we are interrupted by a loud " Brendon" being yelled. I immediately stand up to see what was going on. The only thing I can see clearly is Jeff laughing his ass off. I'm still unsure who yelled Brendon. I walk over quickly, with Randy following right behind me. I finally see who yelled it, Santino Marella. And he looks nothing short of pissed. My concern to what happened quickly turned to anger, when he grabs a hold of Brendon by the shirt, gripping tightly. Jeff stopped laughing and started to walk around the table, before he even got three steps, Randy had Santino up against the wall, by his throat.

" Randy, let him go" I say softly, touching his arm. He looks at me, and his face softens up, and he loosens his grip on Santino, and eventually lets go. Before he can slip past though, Randy stops him.

" You ever touch him again, and you can count on me beating the living hell out of you. And no one will stop me." He says, anger seething his voice, but he finally lets him slip by.

" What did you do"? I ask, turning around to look at Brendon and Jeff.

" I 'accidentally' spilled orange juice on him" He says, unsuccessfully stifling a laugh.

" Where did you get orange juice"? He didn't have any when he came over.

" Jeff slid it over to me" I knew Jeff had to have something to do with it.

" Hey, I got it from Cody" Jeff says.

" You told me to give it to you" Cody speaks up for the first time. I look back between the two, then at Brendon trying to suppress a laugh, and finally understand what happened. Jeff told him to do it, and he did.

" Jeff, can I talk to you for a minute"? I ask. He looks hesitant.

" Uh yeah sure" He says, and we walk out to the hall.

" Alright, before you go off on me, just let me say, he deserved it. The guy is a jerk" He says, running a hand through his multi-colored hair.

" I know he is Jeff, but Bren could have been hurt"

" No, I wouldn't have let him do anything to him"

" I know you wouldn't, but you have to stop putting him up to things. He looks up to you, I think you are his favorite person after all" I say, giving him an understanding smile.

" Yeah, he just reminds me so much of myself when I was younger. I would do anything Matt would put me up to" He says, smiling a little.

" I'm glad you guys get along, and Bren really likes being around you, but you two need to stop getting in trouble."

" I know, I will stop. I will just have to go back to doing it myself."

" I hope this doesn't change anything Jeff" I say, not wanting to ruin our friendship.

" Are you kiddin', I love you guys. Plus, Bren and I are going to a cubs game before we have to leave tomorrow"

" Are you now"

" Well, Randy is going to, if its alright with you I mean, but I sorta already promised him" He says nervously.

" You know its fine, when is it"?

" Tonight, we needed something to do during your hot date tonight"? He says, smiling, all awkwardness gone now.

" I see, well be sure to get me a hat, I love the cubs" I link my arm through his and we make our way back in. Randy smiles when he sees everything is okay between us.

**Later that night, before the date**

I knock nervously on Candice's door, not sure why I agreed to this. It opens a few seconds later, but its Mickie James standing there, not Candice. I give a nervous smile and she laughs, noticing it.

" Get in here girl, we have a lot to do and a short time to do it" She says, ushering me into the room, where there are four other girls. Candice, Melina, Maria and Beth. They all introduce their selves, and I suddenly don't feel so nervous anymore.

" So, do you know where you guys are going"? Melina asks me, getting out the make up.

" No, all I know is that we are going to dinner"

" Good enough, that means nothing fancy. It's John so it will probably be some small diner" Maria says, rooting through the suitcases and pulling out various tops and bottoms, along side Beth.

" I hope so, I don't do well with fancy stuff" I say, laughing, yet glad at the small piece of information I got from Maria.

" Here, go try these on, then we will do your hair and make-up" Beth says, handing me some clothes. I enter the bathroom and change into the low rise black jeans and a red tank top. It was simple, but it looked good, and was comfortable. I walk back out to see what they thought.

" Damn, you wear those jeans better then I do" Candice says, looking at me. I blush, through my smiling.

" We have a half hour before John is supposed to pick you, I think we should the hair first" Melina says, standing in front of me with a curling iron.

" I agree" Beth says. It takes them about fifteen minutes to curl my hair into tight curls, before they break out the make-up

" I think all you need is a little blush and some lip gloss" Candice says, applying both, lightly.

" There, done" I stand up to look in the mirror, and and shocked, I really don't look that bad.

" Thanks girls" I hug all of them to show my appreciation.

"Don't forget we want details tomorrow" Beth says, as I make my way to the door.

" I will" I say, laughing, then make my way back to my room. I still had about ten minutes, and I was alone. Brendon, Jeff and Randy left about two hours ago to go the baseball game. Why Brendon would want to go I have no idea, he doesn't even like baseball. I think he just likes hanging out with guys. I break out of my thoughts when there is a knock at the door. It must be John. I open the door, and instead of seeing John, who I was expecting, I was face to face with Randy.

"Hey" He says casually.

" Uh Hey, what are you doing here"? I ask, watching him look me up and down.

" You look good" He says, finally meeting my eyes.

" Thanks. I thought you were at the game"? He walks past me and sits on the bed.

" I was"

" Then why are you here, the game isn't over yet is it"? I ask, sitting down next to him.

" No"

" Randy, stop doing this, what do you want"? I ask, becoming annoyed. He looks at me but doesn't say anything for a minute.

" I don't think you should go out with John"

" Why, your the one who told me to in the first place"

" I know, but now I don't think it is a good idea"

" And why is that"? I ask him, shivering slightly when he takes my hand.

" Because I..." We are interrupted by a knock at the door.

" Thats John" I say softly, he nods his head and stands up, walking to the door, opening it.

" Randy, hey man, what are you doing here"? John asks him.

" Nothing man, have fun tonight" He says, he looks back at me one more time and gives me a small smile, before walking off.

" Hey" John says, looking at me. My mind is going over the conversation I had with Randy that I don't even acknowledge what he said at first.

" Hey John" I reply, coming back to my senses.

" You look nice" I smile at him, noticing how much better it sounded when Randy said it. I shake my head slightly, trying to get Randy out of my head.

" Thanks, so are you ready"? I ask, ready to get out of here.

" Sure, lets go" He says, taking my hand and leading me out. I don't get the same feeling from his hands that I do Randy's. _Stop_, I keep yelling at myself. Randy is your friend. We drive for about ten minutes before John pulls into a diner called Red's.

" I hope this is okay" He says, looking at me nervously.

" Actually I'm glad, I don't pull off the whole fancy scene well"

" Me either" He smiles and gets out to walk around my side and open the door for me. Before we head in, John pulls out a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses and puts them on, followed my a black hoody. You really couldn't tell it was him.

" Sorry, I just don't want to be recognized tonight"

" Its good, I understand" We continue our way in and find a table. The waitress comes over and takes our orders and walks away.

" I heard about what happened in the breakfast hall this morning, can't say I blame Santino" I look up at him with the last comment.

" What? John, he had no right to grab a hold of Brendon."

" I know, but Brendon shouldn't have thrown orange juice at him" He says.

" It was an accident John"

" Nothing is an accident when Brendon is around" He is making me madder by the second.

" Whats that supposed to mean"? I ask him, trying to keep my cool.

" Nothing, just that Brendon has a way with causing trouble I noticed recently"

" He is an eight year old boy."

" I know, but still Morgan, he needs disciplined once in a while."

" Dates over John" I say, standing up and heading out.

" Morgan, get back here, I didn't mean it like that" I just keep walking. When he realized I'm not coming back, he tries again.

" At least let me take you back to the hotel"

" I'd rather take a cab" Was the last thing I say to him, before leaving the diner. I pull out the cell phone Randy had talked me into buying a few days ago, and make a call to the person that comes to mind first. I cant call a cab, because I didn't bring any money. It rings a few times, before he picks up.

" _Hello" _He says, sounding slightly out of breath.

" Randy, can you come pick me up"?

" _Morgan, where's John? Are you okay"?_ He asks, concern in his voice.

" I'm fine, can you come get me though"

" _Yeah, where are you at"?_

" At the corner of 7th"

" _Alright, I will be there in ten"_

" Thanks Randy" I tell him, before hanging up.

**Hotel Room, Randy's POV**

" Jeff, can you keep an eye on the kid for awhile"? I ask him, hanging up the phone.

" Yeah, whats going on"?

" I don't know, that was Morgan, she asked me to pick her up, she sounded upset." I look over at Brendon, thankful he didn't hear that.

" I thought she was with John"

" She was, I cant talk right now, I will be back soon" I tell him, heading to the door.

" Where you going Randy"? I turn around to see Brendon standing there looking at me.

" Just out for a few minutes, I will be right back" I tell him, not wanting him to know I'm going after his mom.

" Can I go"? He asks. I look up at Jeff for some help.

" I thought you were going to help me dye my hair"? Jeff says, looking at Brendon.

" Oh yeah, sorry Randy, I cant go" He says, all thoughts of me now gone from his head. I smile my thanks to Jeff before leaving. I think I broke every speeding law there was on my way, but I got there in half the time. I saw her sitting on the corner, and pulled over. I turned the car off, and got out and sat down beside her.

" What happened"? I ask her. She looks more mad then anything.

" John basically said Brendon is a troubled kid and got what he deserved form Santino earlier." She says.

" John said that" I ask surprised.

" Yeah, I got mad and left. I didn't have money for a cab. I'm sorry for calling you" We stand up and I pull her to me, wrapping my arms around her.

" It alright, I'm glad you called" We stay that way for a few minutes, just wrapped around each other, before getting in the car.

" Do you think Bren's a trouble maker"? She asks me.

" No, he's a kid. I would be worried if he didn't do the things he did" I tell her.

" Does he bother you to, because if he does, I understand, and I will keep him away from you"

" Morgan stop, he doesn't bother me at all. I love the kid." I say, reaching over and taking her hand.

" Are you sure"?

" Very" We make it to the hotel and go to the elevators.

" Do you want me to bring him to your room, or do you want to come get him"? I ask her.

" I can come get him, you've done enough tonight" I smile, and hit the number 7. We get to my room and walk in.

" Hey, I'm back, and look who I found on the way" I yell. A few moments later the bathroom door opens, and a guilty looking purple and blue haired Jeff walks out.

" Morgan, hey, how are you"? Jeff asks, plastering on his biggest innocent smile.

" Where is Brendon"? She asks, ignoring his question.

" Funny story there, you see we were in the bathro.." Jeff is cut off my another voice.

" Hey mom" We both turn to look at the bathroom door.

" Jeff, you got five seconds to run" Morgan says, not taking her eyes off her sons multi colored hair.


	7. Chapter 7: Tough Decisions

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews everyone. I surprised myself with this chapter, I had it going one way in my mind then it just went the complete opposite when I wrote it. There is one part that really surprised me, because It came from nowhere, but I couldn't live with myself and fixed it at the end. You will all see what I mean. So tell me what you think.**

" How many more times do I have to do this mom"? Brendon asks me, poking his head out the bathroom door.

" Until you have your normal hair color again" He sighs, and closes the door again.

" You know that could take days right"? Jeff asks, sitting on the chair.

" Maybe that will teach him not to dye his hair four different colors"

" Yeah, sorry about that. Next time I wont leave him alone with the dye" He says. I know he feels guilty. Its not really his fault. He left the bathroom to get a shirt and in that time, Brendon applied the dye.

" Not your fault."

" I know, but I should have watched him carefully."

" Jeff, he knows better. This time, you aren't taking the blame for it."

" I promise, that one day, when the two of us are together, we wont get in trouble or do anything wrong"

" I hope I'm alive when that day happens" I say, smiling.

" Well at least I know that red, blue, purple and green don't look good together, for future references." I laugh at his comment.

" Yeah, I guess one good thing came of it"

" Morgan, that dye isn't going to come out for a few days. You should just let him wear a hat when you go out" He tells me.

" I know, I will let him go for a few more minutes." I tell him.

" I just want to say one more time, I'm sorry"

" Jeff stop. By the way, where did Randy go"? I ask, he must have left sometime when I was in the bathroom with Brendon. I look at Jeff, who is avoiding my gaze.

" He uh, he went to pay John a visit" He says, hesitantly.

" What? Why would he do that"? I ask, hoping its not why I think.

" Your guess is as good as mine."

" I should go get him. Can you watch Brendon"? I ask, not wanting Randy to do anything stupid.

" Yeah, sure. Do you want me to go get him instead though"? He asks, concerned.

" No, I wont be long." I say, and walk out. John's room is on the floor below mine, so I get on the elevators and go down one floor. I step off and can immediately hear raised voices coming down the hall. I turn the corner, and see John and Randy arguing. I stand there, unnoticed by the both of them, and listen.

" _What the hell was wrong with you man"? _

" _Nothing, she just got defensive over nothing" _

" _Over nothing? John, you insulted her son" _

" _All I did was state the truth"_

" _No, what you did was uncalled for"_

" _What's your problem Orton, this is no concern of yours anyway" _

" _You offended my friend John, it is a concern of mine"_

" _I'm your best friend man, and your taking her side"?_

" _You might be my best friend but what you did was wrong"_

" _The kids a damn trouble maker, all I did was make it known to her" _

" _Your an asshole John_" I hear footsteps making their way towards me, and assume their Randy's. I confirm my suspicions when he turns the corner and runs into me.

" Sorry" He says, not noticing it was me.

" Watch where your going next time"

" Look, I said I was.." He stops when he hears me laughing. He looks up and smiles when he sees its me.

" You gonna finish that thought"? I ask smiling.

" I'd rather not. So I take it you heard all that"? He ask, in a more serious tone.

" Yeah, and I wish you wouldn't have done it."

" What? Why?, he was being an asshole, and someone needed to tell him that."

" He's your best friend, and I don't want to come between that"

" If he's going to talk to you like that then I don't want to be his friend" He says, pulling me closer to him.

" Randy, I have done nothing but cause you problems. I think I should put some space between us for awhile" I say, knowing its for the best.

" Morgan, no. Where is all this coming from"?

" Your fighting with your best friend, you got in a fight with a co-worker, I just think it would be for the best."

" None of thats your fault" He says, looking me directly in the eyes, sending chills down my spine.

" Yes it is, if I wouldn't have taken this job, everything would be fine, think about it Randy, I'm messing up your life" I say, knowing its the truth.

" No your not."

" Randy, you don't go out with the others anymore, you don't go out on dates, and all because if Brendons not around you, I am."

" Maybe I don't want to go out, maybe I don't want to be with other girls, maybe I like always being around you two."

" Open up your eyes and realize what we're doing to your life" I half yell at him.

" Stop, your not doing anything to my life"

" Its for the best Randy" I say softly, letting go of his hand and walking away. Regretting what I did, but knowing I am right.

**1 week later. Monday Night Raw.**

" Mom, I'm bored, can I go to Jeff's room"? Brendon asks, sitting on an unoccupied chair.

" No, stay here, I'm almost done" I tell him, the only reason I'm not letting him go is because I know Randy is sharing a locker room with Jeff today. This isn't a big arena, so the two share. It's just about seven o'clock, and there are only three people left to get their clothes. Shawn, Jeff, and Randy.

" Can I go see Randy"? He asks, not wanting to stay in the room any longer.

" Brendon, I said no and I meant it. I'm almost done, then we can go" He just sits there and scowls at the wall. I hate doing this to him but it is for the best. I look up when the door opens, my eyes falling on Jeff and Shawn.

" Glad I didn't have to chase you down tonight" I say to Shawn, handing him his gear that I had already laid out previously.

" No sense since you know my tricks, by the way, my kids are here for a few days. Cameron is Brendon's age, if you want to stop by later.

" He says smiling, taking his gear, saying goodbye and leaving. I look at Jeff, who is over with Brendon. I watch him take of Brendon's hat and look at the faded colors still left. I got most of them out, but you can still clearly see the blue. I watch him say something to Brendon making laugh, before he turns to me.

" How you doing tonight Jeff"? I ask, handing him his black gear.

" Better then some" He says.

" Jeff, don't start. I don't want to talk about this now"

" I just don't understand why you did that. Your putting him through misery. All he has done is mope around these last few days"

" Its for the best Jeff"

" The best for who, him or you"? He asks, his voice low so Bren can't hear. I'm not used to a serious Jeff, so I don't know how to take his tone.

" For the both of us. He is much better without us always around him."

" Thats where your wrong, your the best thing to happen to him in a long time."

" How is that"? I ask, tears on the brim of my eyes.

" You have somehow managed to turn him around in only two weeks. He went from partying every night and getting drunk off his ass, to spending nights in the hotel playing games with Bren or watching movies with you."

" Thats my point Jeff, I don't want him to feel like he has to change because of us"

" When are you going to wake up and realize you two need each other"?

" I think you should go, the show is about to start" I say, ignoring his question intentionally.

" Fine, but this isn't over" He says, letting out a sigh, turning to leave.

" Oh can I get Randy's gear to while I'm here"? He asks, turning back around.

" Yeah, sure" I say, a bit grateful and a bit disappointed that Randy wasn't coming to get it himself.

" Thanks" Was all he said, before leaving again.

" Can I go play with Cameron, last time he was here he told me he had a cool game that he would bring with him next time." I look at him confused.

" You've met Cameron before"? I ask, not remembering it if he did.

" Yeah" Was he said.

" Alright, Shawn said to stop anyway." I tell him. I turn off the light in the room and we make our way to Shawn's locker room. Bren who is a few steps ahead of me, knocks on the door, and a young blonde hair boy opens the door.

" Brendon, you have to check out this game" The boy says, dragging Bren in. I smile, I guess they did meet before. A woman appears at the door and offers a smile.

" You must be Morgan, and I take it that was Brendon" She says, laughing a little.

" Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't even know the two met"

" Must have been last week in Chicago, I'm Rebecca, Shawn's wife. He's told me a lot about you"

" Good things I hope."

" Always, I was surprised when he actually wore his ring gear to the ring last week. He swore he was done with that, he was only wearing jeans from now on" She says, laughing.

" Yeah, I wouldn't let him get away with it"

" Shawn said you were with Randy, I have to say, I'm surprised"

" Shawn has been telling a lot of people that, but no, I'm not with Randy"

" That sounds like Shawn, he gets an idea in his head, and believes its true,. Its time for his match, do you want to come in"? She asks me.

" No I really cant. I have to go to the Divas locker room. Just have to wheedle Bren out of the room."

" He can stay, if you don't mind. Cam doesn't get a lot of chances to play with boys his own age."

" Are you sure you don't mind. He can be a handful at times" I say, hesitant to let him there.

" We will be fine. Go ahead."

" Thanks" I tell her, walking off.

I make my way to the Diva's locker room, just to make sure there are no wardrobe malfunctions that need to be taken care of last minute. I'm watching the floor as I walk, and run into something hard, that makes a grunting sound. I look up, and find myself looking into the Legend Killer's eyes.

" Sorry" He mumbles, walking around me and continuing on his way. I watch him go, wanting to say something but not knowing what.

" Randy!" I call out to him. He stops and turns around, surprised.

" Good luck" I say, knowing he has a title match against John tonight. He smiles a little, before walking on. I continue to my destination, getting there a few minutes later. I knock on the door and wait patiently for someone to open it up.

" Morgan, hey, come on in" Maria says, ushering me in.

" Hey, I was just making sure everything was alright with the clothes" I say, looking at the other girls. There is only Maria, Mickie and Beth in here.

" Nope, we are all good. But could you help me put on my eyeliner, these two are dangerous and I don't want my eyes poked out" Mickie says.

" Sure" I say, laughing. I walk over and take the tube from her, and give her a light coat of black on each eye.

" Thanks"

" No problem. So is it okay if I stay in here for awhile"? I ask them.

" Of course, but why aren't you in Randy's room"? Beth asks.

" We uh, we aren't talking right now." I say quietly.

" You guys have a fight or something"? Mickie asks me.

" Something like that. I don't really want to talk about it" I say, sitting down on the chair, looking at the TV screen in the room, watching John make his way to the ring. I didn't know it was time for the main event already.

" Any idea who is supposed to win"? I ask them, not taking my eyes off the screen.

" No, but probably John, I can't see them switching titles on Raw." Beth says. I don't say anything as Randy's music hits. The match starts out normal, a few head locks and hip tosses. I watch closely, and John seems to be getting stiff.

" What the hell is he doing" Mickie asks, after watching John's last move on Randy, sending him flying out of the ring. I watch John leave the ring and throw Randy back in, not caring at all.

" Someones going to get hurt" Maria says, as John picks Randy up on his shoulders for the F-U, not giving Randy time to prepare for the move. I watch Randy go down, landing awkwardly on his head. John goes for the cover, and gets the three count, before grabbing his belt and leaving the ring. I sit there motionless and the paramedics rush down to Randy's side.

" Go, you can meet them in the exam room" Beth says. I don't say anything, I just stand up and leave, quickly making my way to the medics, praying he is alright. I get there before they do, and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, when I see them coming, with Randy walking between two of them. They lead him into the room and sit him down.

" Stay here, the doctor will be in shortly." The one man says, before clearing out of the room. As soon as they are out, I walk in. I look at him sitting on the table with his head down.

" Randy, are you okay"? I ask softly, concern lacing my voice. His head jerks up and he lets out a sarcastic laugh.

" Just great, your boyfriend about took my head off" He says, looking at the wall.

" John is not my boyfriend, and you better then anyone should know that" I tell him, slightly angry that he said that.

" Whatever, isn't you being here ruining my life or something right now"?

" I just came to make sure you were okay" I say, blinking back the tears and turning to leave.

" Morgan wait, I'm sorry" He says before I make it half way out the door.

" No Randy, it's okay. I'm just going to go" I say, turning back around, not moving because Randy grabbed my arm.

" I'm sorry, I was being a jerk."

" I deserved it"

" No you don't. Listen, I respect your wishes and will stay away, no hard feelings ok"? I look up at him, and everything I miss about him rushing back to me. He drops my hand and sits back on the table. For the third time, I head to the door, only this time I actually walk out. I get two steps down the hall before turning around and walking back in.

" That's not what I want anymore. I can't do this."

" Can't do what"? He asks me, looking confused.

" I can't stay away from you Randy, it's killing me inside" He gets off the table and wraps his arms around me.

" It's killing me too. I've been lost without you and the kid this past week" He says into my hair. Tears are flowing down my cheeks, and I know he can feel it because he is still in his wrestling gear, so he is bare chested.

" I love you Randy" I mumble into his chest.

" I love you to Morgan" He says, pulling me closer to him. We stand that way until the doctor walks in ten minutes later.

" You have a slight concussion Mr. Orton, nothing to serious. But you should take it easy for a few days. There are no more shows until Cyber Sunday right"? He asks, looking over his charts.

" Nope, Vince gave everyone off for the week to let us rest." Randy says.

" Good, I want you to go home and rest. No strenuous activities for the first two days. After that you should be good. Have someone with you at all times, even a minor concussion can have side effects."

" Thanks doc" Randy says. The doctor nods and leaves.

" Who is going to stay with you"? I ask him, sitting down beside him.

" No one, I will be fine"

" Randy, the doctor said to have someone with you" I tell him sternly.

" Parents are away. Johns not talking to me. Jeff is going home to visit his dad, there is no one else" I look away before he can see the hurt in my eyes.

" I see" I say, trying to sound unaffected. He seems to pick up on this.

" That is, unless I could bother you and the kid for a few days to come stay with me." He says, smiling.

" I don't know, I mean, I would have to clear my schedule for the week."

" Fine, I guess when I fall over unconscious and die because no one is there to save me, then you will be the blame."

" Well in that case, I have to go."

" Wheres the kid at"? He asks.

" Randy, after all this time, I figured you would call him Brendon by now"

" Nah, kid sounds better. So where is he."? He asks again.

" In Shawn's locker room playing with Cameron."

" I say we go get him, then go for food, before heading back to the hotel."

" Only if you let me pay this time" I say, as we leave the exam room and head to Shawn's room.

" After the beating I took tonight, you better pay" He says, nudging me with his arm.

" I guess Brendon was right when he said you were a sucky wrestler" I say, hiding my smile.

" Now that was just low."

" Aw is poor Randy offended"?

" Very" He says, making me laugh.

" Get over it"

**A/N- I couldn't keep them apart that long. I don't even know where it came from. Even I'm confused. Anyway, tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8: St Louis Missouri

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate them all. So this is not the best chapter I have so far, but while writing it an idea/twist came to me, and I tried to add some hints in it so see if you can guess what it is. One more thing, in the last chapter, it seemed like some people thought Randy and Morgan got together because of the ' i love yous'. But they are NOT together. Just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page. LoL. So read and tell me what you think.**

" Morgan, wake up, we're here" I stir and open my eyes, being gently shaken and Randy's soft voice waking me up. I look out my window and stare wide eyed at the house in front of me.

" You live here"? I ask, still looking at the enormous house in front of me.

" Yeah, its even bigger on the inside." He says, opening up his door and getting out, me doing the same thing.

" Why don't we just let the bags in here until morning, I'm tired, and you have to be beat" I say, walking around the back of the car, where he was standing.

" I wont argue with that"

" Just let me wake Bren up, then we can go it" I say, opening the back door.

" No, let him sleep, I can carry him in" Randy says, gently pushing me aside and getting Bren out.

" Randy, your not supposed to do anything for two days" I protest.

" The kid weighs seventy pounds, he wont kill me" He says, picking Brendon up. I don't say anything, knowing it wont change his mind. I follow him as he makes his way to the front door.

" Can you get my key, its in my right back pocket"? He asks, unable to get it himself.

" Uh sure" I say, awkwardly reaching my hand into his back pocket and pulling out the keys. He motions for me to unlock the door, once thats done, I push it open and let Randy walk in first.

" Do you want him in his own room, or in with you"? He asks me, heading up the steps.

" His own, he is getting fussy about sharing a bed with me. I say, following behind him.

" Really, well tell him anytime he wants to trade, I'm up for it" He says laughing. I just smile, but don't say anything. He opens the first door on the left side and walks in and lays the sleeping child on the bed.

" Its pretty late, you just want to go to bed"? He asks. I look at the clock on the night stand and see that it is 1:30.

" Yeah, I didn't realize it what this late" I say, covering Bren up, and kissing him the forehead before leaving the room.

" I will give you the grand tour tomorrow, but for now, here is your room" He says, stopping two doors down from Brendon's. He opens it for me, and inside is a bed, dresser, a TV, and everything else a normal bedroom should have.

" Wow, someone likes to impress guest." I say, looking around the room.

" Its not that. Sometimes I don't want to sleep in my room, so I come to one of these rooms" He says, sitting down on the bed.

" Why wouldn't you want to sleep in your own room"? I ask, sitting down beside him.

" Reminds me of what I don't have" He says quietly.

" And whats that"? I ask.

" Someone waiting on me when I get home" He says. I take his hand but don't say anything. I'm not used to the 'emotional' Randy, just like I didn't know how to deal with 'serious' Jeff.

" I'm sure you'll find her soon" I tell him, not knowing how to ease the situation.

" I don't know. I figured I would be settled down with a kid by now"

" Well anytime you want one, you can just come and take Bren for a few days" I say, making him laugh a little.

" You say that now, but you know you would miss him like crazy" He says, laying back, putting his head on the pillows.

" Yeah, your right, I would. Move over" I tell him, nudging him with my arm so I can lay back beside him.

" So I haven't really asked you, hwo do you like your job"? He asks, turning his head to look at me.

" I love it. Everyones great, except Shawn, who still tries to get away with wearing his jeans out"

" Yeah, I saw that a few weeks ago. He came out in his 'Texan' look" He says laughing.

" I got him set straight now, he hasn't tried anything yet."

" Have you talked to the others girls yet" He asks, closing his eyes.

" Yeah, they are all great., especially Maria and Mickie" I look over at him when he doesn't respond. He is asleep. I decide to let him sleep since he was driving all night, plus I'm sure his head hurts. I start to get up to go share with Brendon, when his arm reaches out to me.

" Just stay here with me tonight" He mumbles, pulling me back down. I sigh, but lay back down beside him anyway. He rolls onto his side and pulls me against him, so we are flush against each other. I'm asleep in minutes.

**Next morning**

I awake to the feeling of the bed bouncing up and down repetitively. I open my eyes and see the cause of the disturbance. I try to sit up, but can't due to the extra arm holding me down. I gently pick it up and move it, briefly closing my eyes again.

" C'mon mom, get up. Me and Jeff are hungry" Brendon says, settling down on the bed. He gets off the bed and walks around to Randy's side, getting up beside him.

" Randy, get up and cook me something" He says, shaking Randy's arm. He turns over so he is facing him.

" Now why would I do something like that"? He asks, smiling at Brendon.

" Because you love me" Bren says.

" Do I now"? Randy says smiling.

" Yes you do, and Jeff said that you can cook" He says, It finally hits me, Jeff is here, and he wasn't here last night.

" When did Jeff get here"? I ask, sitting up.

" I'm not sure, but he has a key, so he probably let himself in." Randy says, sitting on the side of the bed. All of us are still in the clothes we had worn the previous day.

" Jeff said girlfriends suck and never get one, because they will ruin your life and kick you out of your own house" Brendon says, before walking out of the room.

" Looks like he and Beth had another fight." Randy says looking over at me.

" Do they fight a lot"? I ask, only hearing him mention Beth once before.

" Yeah, and every time he ends up on my couch, happened so much I just gave him a key, sick of him waking me up in the middle of the night."

" He came all the way to Missouri from North Carolina"?

" I doubt it, usually they fight before he leaves the hotel and she tells him not to come home."

" I feel bad for Jeff."

" I used to, but they will be back together by Tomorrow or Thursday." I laugh before getting out of the bed, deciding not to bring anything up about us sharing a bed.

" I'm going to go get the bags so I can take a shower." I say.

" Better make your kid breakfast before you do that" He says, laughter in his voice.

" No Randy, he asked you to. Remember, because you love him"

" Right, how could I forget. So you shower and I will make breakfast." He says. I agree and go downstairs so I can get the bags out of the car, while Randy went to the kitchen. I hear Jeff asking Randy if he can use his ring for awhile, before I exit the house. I get the bags and take them upstairs, dropping them in my room, then making my way to take a long hot needy shower. I finish my shower and throw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved gray t-shirt, and head downstairs to get something to eat. I enter the kitchen and Randy is the only one in there.

" Are you aware of how great your shower is"? I ask him, sitting down at the table.

" I cant really tell the difference between showers." He says with a small laugh.

" Well there is. Anyway, where is Bren"? I ask him, watching as he walks to the counter.

" He is down in the ring with Jeff, which is where I'm headed now." He says, placing a plate in front of me with scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon.

" Who knew the legend killer could cook"? I say, taking a bite.

" I am a man of many talents." He says smiling.

" I'm sure you are"

" Come down to the ring when your done."

" Where is it"? I ask. Normally I would just look, but this isn't exactly a small house.

" Basement. The door by the steps."

" Alright, I'll be down then." He leaves while I finish my food. I finish up, and look around. For a single guy who is on the road a lot, his house his very clean. There isn't one thing out of place. I look at the pictures he has scattered throughout his living-room. There are a lot of his parents together, multiple ones of his brother and sister, and even more of himself as champ. There are pictures of him with Hunter, Ric, and Batista in the ring and out. I smile as I look at them all, the wrestlers must all be close. I look at one with Randy and John at what seems to be a Christmas party. I make a mental note in my head that the next time I see John, I'm going to talk to him, then get him and Randy back on track. I finish looking at the pictures and head down to the basement. I get down their just in time to see Randy hunched in the corner of the ring, Jeff on his hands and knees in the middle, and Brendon running and stepping on Jeff's back and jumping sideways landing on Randy.

" What the hell was that"? I ask once my heart calmed down.

" Poetry in motion mom" Brendon says, standing up.

" A move Matt and I came up with" Jeff says, also standing up.

" Why are you showing him how to do a wrestling move that could hurt him"? I ask.

" It was either that or a Swanton, and I didn't think he could do that" Jeff says.

" Jeff said he will show me one day. Randy is going to show me how to do an RKO" Brendon says.

" I don't think so bud" I say, directing my gaze to Randy, who is still sitting in the corner.

" What you don't know wont hurt you" Randy says smiling.

" Randy, you might be a professional wrestler, but I can kick your ass any day, so shut up."

" I'd like to see you try." He says, his cockiness showing.

"Don't tempt me. Get out the ring, your not allowed in it until tomorrow, doctors orders."

" I'm fine, and I need to get in a little practice."

" And you can, tomorrow. Out now." He sighs, but gets out anyway.

" You know, I have a mother, which reminds me. My parents are coming back tomorrow and want to meet you and the kid, so I told them we would stop by if thats ok." Randy tells me, grabbing a bottle of water.

" Uh sure, but why would they want to meet us"? I ask, wondering why Randy's parents would want to meet Bren and I.

" I guess I talked about you guys a few times to many"

" Your in for a treat. Randy's mother is nice, but, well you will see I guess." Jeff says, taking off his shirt, and dumping water over his head.

" Shut up man, besides, I told her you were here and she wants you to come along to." I laugh at the expression on Jeff's face. I am slightly relieved that Jeff is going to.

" Randy, no. I think you guys should go alone." Jeff says.

" You know if I show up and your not with us, she will come down here and get you herself. She's done it before."

" Trust me, I know. Damn me for being so likable." Jeff mutters, as he makes his way over the the weights.

" Are you sure Bren and I should go, I mean you don't get to see your family a lot, and I'm sure you don't want us interfering. You can tell them something came up and Bren and I had to leave" I say to Randy.

" And have my mom kill me?, Besides, I want you to go."

" Are you sure, we wont go if you don't want us to Randy."

" Morgan stop, I want you to go, if I didn't, I wouldn't have said anything." he says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

**A few hours later**

I walk into the living-room and take a seat on the chair, and look at Jeff who is on the couch watching TV. I told Randy I would cook dinner and sent him and Bren to the store. I watch him sigh and flip through the channels.

" You want to talk about it"? I ask. He flips the TV off and looks at me.

" Talk about what"?

" Why your here and not in Cameron, or why you told Bren girlfriends suck."

" He told you I said that huh"? He asks, a slight smile on his face.

" Yeah, so care to elaborate."?

" I had another fight with Beth."

" I agreed to do another signing Saturday, which would cut into 'our time'."

" She knows that's part of your job, so why would she get mad."?

"Who knows?, I don't even care anymore"

" Don't say that. You should call her, I'm sure she wants to see you."

" You didn't hear the phone conversation either."

" She was just upset, she probably didn't mean it."

" Beth means everything she says." He says, sounding almost defeated.

" So what are you going to do"?

" Stay here and bug you guys until it all blows over." He says, smiling.

" I thought Randy said you were going home to see your dad"? I ask, remembering what Randy told me when he was in the exam room a few days ago.

" I was, but Matt and him decided to go on a fishing trip." He says, with a roll of his eyes.

" I take it you don't like to fish"

" Nope, not at all."

" Good, I would much rather have you here bugging us then out fishing." I tell him.

" Which brings me to, why are you here in St. Louis with Randy, instead of Colorado"? He asks, smirking.

" He had a minor concussion, and the doctor said someone had to be with him for two days."

" So are you going home after tomorrow"? He asks me.

" I uh, I don't know. We didn't talk about it." I tell him.

" I'm sure Randy will find someway to make you stay." He says, that same smirk on his face.

" I don't know, like I said, we didn't talk about it."

" I'm still tryin' to figure why you two aren't together yet" He says casually.

"Randy is just my friend, nothing else." I say. I watch him make weird faces for a minute.

" What are you doing"? I ask him, watching his face.

" Just trying to remember the last time Randy brought a female friend home who had a son."

" Shut up" .

" Anyway, I would never have thought you and Randy would be good friends, your guys are so different." I say, changing the subject.

" Yeah I know, I talked to him a few times before I left, and that was around the time he was breaking in. But I came back last year and somewhere along the line he became one of my best friends."

" What about you and John, you guys don't seem to talk to much."

" We don't get along all that well. We keep it professional and leave it at that."

" So do you and Beth want kids someday"? I ask him.

" She said when we have kids that I have to be completely retired, and I'm not ready to hang up the boots yet." He says. I can tell already I don't like Beth and I never even met her before.

" I think you would be a great dad, god knows Bren loves you." I say, getting a smile out of him.

" Speaking of Bren, where is he, we were supposed to go swimming."

" He went with Randy to the store about...two hours ago." I say, stopping to look at the clock. It shouldn't take two hours to get four things.

" You sent Randy to the store?, the man hasn't stepped foot in a store since I have known him. His own mother shops for him." He says laughing.

" He didn't tell me that. I said we needed some things and he volunteered to go."

" Well it will probably be awhile before they get back, so do you want to take Bren's place and go swimming"? He asks.

" I don't have a bathing suit."

" Put on a pair of shorts and I will give you an old shirt to go in." He says, standing up.

" Alright, but you do know that it's like fifty degrees out right"?

" Yeah, that's why I figured we would use the indoor pool." He says, pulling out a shirt from his bag.

" Why does Randy have an indoor pool"? I ask, taking the old team Xtreme shirt from him.

" He needs to spend money on something."

" I guess. I'm going to go change, I'll meet you out there." I say, walking upstairs to change.


	9. Chapter 9: Gay Guys and Clueless Clues

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry this took so long, I was a little stuck. I surprised myself with this chapter honestly, and have no idea where I'm taking it afterwards, but I will figure something out. Read and tell me what you think, I love hearing from you.**

" Jeff, it's cold" I say, dipping my foot in the water.

" Its fine once you get in, so get in." Who the hell has an indoor pool that has cold water? Randy.

" I am not getting in that ice box." I say defiantly, turning to look somewhere other then the pool. I jump when I feel wet arms around my waist.

" You ready to get in yet"? I turn my head to look at Jeff, whose head was dripping water onto my body causing me to shiver.

" Jeff no, please don't." I half beg half whine. I didn't even hear or see him get out of the pool.

" You should have gotten in when I told ya to." He says, with a mischievous smile on his face.

" I think your getting me wet enough" I say, and watch his smile turn into a grin.

" Not like that perv." I say, knowing what he was thinking.

" What, I didn't say anything." He says, the same grin on his face

" I know what you were thinking. Your as bad as Randy sometimes" I turn fully around so I am facing him, and lead us over to a table. He wraps a towel around his waist and sits down.

" So have you thought anymore about Beth"? I ask him, thinking of the conversation we had hours earlier.

" Yeah, I uh, I actually did." He says, running a hand through his hair.

" Did you decide to talk to her and sort things out"? I ask, curious to what he is going to do.

" No, that wasn't what I had in mind."

" So what did you have in mind"? I ask, wanting to know.

" I decided it would be best if we spent time apart, we obviously want different things right now." He says, sounding a little sad.

" Oh, are your sure thats what you want"?

" Yeah, I've been with her for six years now, I love her, I really do, but I'm not in love with her."

" Well then maybe it's good to take a break from each other."

" Yeah, give me more chances to hit the bar with the boys and have fun." He says, smiling.

" Seriously, you need to stay away from Randy for a few days."

" Then how would I ever get to see you"?

" Shut up, I'm not always with Randy"

" Yes you are."

" I'm not with him now am I"? I ask, proving a point.

" Thats because you couldn't resist being alone with me." He says laughter lacing his voice.

" Right, infact thats why I sent Bren with him." I say rolling my eyes.

" We have a little more time left, what do you say we put it to good use" Jeff says, raising his eyebrows in suggestion.

" Your not single yet" _Yet?_ Way to go there Morgan, I scold myself.

" I can change that really fast." He says smiling. I stand up when I hear the front door open and Randy and Bren talking.

" Come find me when your single" I say, playing along.

" I'll hold you to that." Jeff says.

" Hold her to what"? Randy asks, stepping into the room Jeff and I are currently in.

" Nothing." I reply quickly. Randy gives Jeff an odd look before turning to me.

" Hey, the bags are in the kitchen. I don't know where the stuff goes so thats your job." Randy tells me.

" It's your house Randy, how cant you know where your stuff goes."

" Usually I just throw it in the closet cabinet." I laugh at his comment, not doubting it is the truth.

" CANNON BALL" I turn quickly towards the pool to see Bren mid air, doing a cannon ball.

" Back flip" Jeff says, before performing the move into the pool.

" I'm going to start dinner. Bren, no moves like Jeff. Jeff, no moves that will kill you." I tell the both of them, who seem to be ignoring me.

" Want some help"? Randy asks, standing next to me.

" Sure, lets go." We walk in the kitchen and I see two bags sitting on the counter. There is no way that took almost three hours.

" So what do you want me to do"? He asks, resting his arms on the counter.

" Tell me what you guys did for three hours, because I know you weren't shopping that long."

" Ran into someone. Would you mind if she came over for dinner"? He asks.

" It's your house Randy, you can invite anyone you want."

" I know, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

" I wont be uncomfortable, I don't mind if she comes over."

" Good, but there is one more thing." He says, almost hesitantly.

" And whats that"? I ask, not knowing if I really want to know.

" She kinda thinks the kid, is well, actually my kid, and we went along with it." He says timidly.

" You used my son to pick up women"? I ask him, more like accusing.

" No not exactly, she assumed it, and well I nor the kid corrected her. We sorta played along."

" So what is she going to think when she comes over and sees me and Jeff."

" I can tell her your my sister and Jeff is just a friend staying with me." He says.

" One problem Randy, Bren looks exactly like me, she would have to be fairly dumb not to notice." I tell him, still not completely happy she thinks Bren is Randy's.

" Thats why I can tell her your my sister, please just this once Morgan."

" Fine, but only this once" I tell him, reluctantly agreeing. I go back to my task of cooking, with Randy deciding on going to the pool after I agreed to his dumb idea.

**Two Hours Later**

Just as I finish putting the last of the food on the table, I hear the doorbell ring. I see Randy make his way to the front door just as I am coming out of the kitchen, Jeff comes in and stands next to me. Bren is watching Spongebob on the couch to even care who is was here. Randy opens the door to reveal a girl I can only assume was the girl Randy was telling me about.

" Charlie, hey, come on in." Randy says, stepping out of the way an letting her in.

" Hi Randy" She says, hugging him, just a little to tightly for my likings. Not that I care.

" Here let me introduce you, this is Jeff, a friend of mine, he is staying here for a few days." Randy says, introducing her to Jeff. I watch her shake his hand, and it lingers just a little to long in my book. Not that I care. Randy then turns his attention to me.

" Charlie, this is Morgan."

" Morgan, isn't that like a boys name or something"? She asks dumbly. Yeah, and Charlie is just screaming feminine. Randy seems to notice my irritation and steps in before I can say anything rude.

" And of course, you know Bren, he is watching TV" Of course, now he refers to him as Bren instead of kid. Can't look bad in front of a potential lay I guess. I silently curse myself for thinking like that, I have no right.

" Duh, Bren looks just like you" She says, I turn my head and put it on Jeff's shoulder, stifling my laughter the best I could. Jeff puts his head down to hide his smile. I guess when I told Randy earlier that she would have to be pretty dumb, I wasn't to far off, Bren looks nothing like Randy, it would be impossible to pass him off as his son.

" Yeah, he has his fathers good looks. Dinners ready, I say we eat" Randy says, trying to get out of this uncomfortable situation. We all head to to the kitchen, and when I see Bren isn't coming, I send Jeff in to get him. They both return a few minutes later, Jeff whispering something in Bren's ear and Bren nodding his head with a smile on his face.

**After Dinner, 1 hour later.**

" That was great Randy. What do you say me and you have some fun by ourselves"? Charlie asks him, not so secretly.

" He cant, we have plans" Jeff says, earning himself a glare from Randy.

" Yeah, my _dads_ are taking me to the park" I really wasn't paying any attention until I caught the dads part.

" Dads"? Charlie repeats.

" Yes, my dads. Randy and Jeff." Brendon says as if she is stupid.

" Oh I didn't know it was like_that_, Randy never said anything" Charlie says, looking a little disgusted and a little upset.

" Charlie, no they.." She cuts Randy off.

" Hey, its okay Randy, we all have our preferences. I never would take you as a member of the other team though." She says.

" What? No, I'm..." Again, he was cut off.

" I guess when you said you had a complicated family I didn't think of this. I can show myself out." She says, before making a fast retreat to the front door. As soon as it closes Jeff gives Bren a high five while I try to keep a straight face.

" I'm going to kill you Jeff" Randy says, giving him a death glare.

" C'mon, its not like you were into her anyway"

" Not the point."

" I don't see the problem man. The way I look at it, we saved you from a boring night."

" Jeff, she thinks we are gay. We are professional wrestlers. If this leaks, I can imagine the headlines now. ' Superstars Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy, a sordid love affair'" I can't hold my laughter back anymore after that, and then earn my own glare from Randy.

" Relax Randy, she doesn't know we are wrestlers, and she has no proof."

" Yeah well you two ruined my night, so now you have to make it up to me." Randy says, looking at Jeff and Brendon.

" I'm hitting the ring, so no can do" Jeff says.

" And I'm going with him" Bren says. Randy then looks over at me.

" I don't think so, I'm not the one who ruined your date."

" I'm sure you had something to do with it."

" I did not, it was all these two." I say, pointing to the other two.

" You have to take responsibility for the kid, therefore, your going to watch some movies with me." Damn, he got me there.

" Fine, but nothing scary, nothing to actiony, and no comedy." I tell him.

" First off, actiony is not a word. Second, so what your saying is to get a chick flick."?

" Exactly, I haven't seen a _Walk to Remember_ lately" I tell him.

" Well then I will have to see what I can find." He says smiling.

" Good, but for now, you can help me do dishes" I tell him, throwing a dish rag at him. He groans, but makes his way to the sink. It's then I realize Jeff and Bren left the kitchen.

**Late the next day**

After a long day at Randy's parents house, I was glad to be back at Randy's house. I love his family, his dad is great, and his brothers are wonderful to, and they all loved Bren. It was fun meeting them all, and learning dirty secrets about Randy, much to his disliking. I could tell Jeff has been there numerous times before, because he fit right in. As soon as we got there he went straight to the kitchen to see what Randy's mom was cooking. Randy's mom. Lillian Orton. A nice woman, who had an opinion about everything. I like her, don't get me wrong, but after she told me for what had to be the fiftieth time that I was to white and needed some sun, a haircut, and needed to put some weight on, I was more then happy to leave. I see now what Jeff was warning me about. I was freaked out a little when she asked me when I was going to give her, her first grandchild, I was at a loss for words. She didn't seem to be excepting the fact that Randy and I aren't dating. It was a fun day though, but I'm sill glad it's over with. It was late when we got home, and Bren was already asleep, so Randy carried him to bed then headed to bed himself. I wasn't that tired yet so I stayed up and watched TV in my room for awhile, but got distracted when I heard Jeff's raised voice downstairs. I opened my door and went to the top of the steps to see what he was almost yelling at.

"_I'm serious Beth, we are over._" He must be on the phone with Beth. I listen intently to his side of the conversation.

" _I'm sick of this, and so are you. Its for the best."_

" _What does she have to do with anything"?_

" _I work with her, I cant avoid her."_

" _Just stop, I want you out by Sunday"_

" _IT'S MY HOUSE BETH_" He says, his voice raising again. She must know how to make him mad because I've known Jeff for over a month now and don't recall him ever getting mad or raising his voice.

" _I'm done Beth, I cant do this anymore. And I'm not changing my mind." _He must walk into another room because I cant hear him anymore. Trying to decide if I should just go back to bed or go downstairs to see if he is okay, I decide on the latter. I walk down the steps and don't see him in the main room, but I do see the basement door open. I walk down those steps and see him lifting weights.

" Hey, you okay"? I ask startling him. He drops the weights and looks at me.

" Dammit, you scared me."

" Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I say quietly, scared of his outburst.

" I'm fine." He says, going back to lifting weights.

" I heard your conversation with Beth"

" How much did you hear"? He asks, stopping his lifting for a brief moment.

" Not much, just the end mostly"

" You shouldn't have been listening" He says, not so much in an accusing tone.

" Were you cheating on her"? I ask, ignoring his statement.

" No, what gave you that idea"? He asks, getting defensive.

" I heard you mention about a girl at work and how you cant avoid her."

"Well I never cheated on her." He says, going back to lifting. I get that he isn't in a great mood, but he doesn't have to take it out on me.

" Sorry, I was just checking to see if you were okay" I tell him, and turn to leave. I get half way up the steps before I hear him talk.

" You were the girl I work with and can't avoid." He says, I turn around to look at him, confused.

" What"? I ask.

" The girl Beth was talking about, it was you." He says, walking towards me.

" Oh." Was all I say. There I go causing problems again, and I don't even know what I did this time.

" Hey, it's not your fault. Last time I was home, I was telling Matt about you and Bren, and I don't know if she got mad or jealous or what, but she started accusing me of things." I have a good idea at what she was accusing him of, so he didn't need to say it.

" I'm sorry" I say, knowing it wasn't my fault, but feeling like it was at the same time.

" It was my fault for not denying what she said." My head shot up to look at him, now standing in front of me.

" Well why didn't you, it would have saved you a lot of trouble."

" Because I'm not a liar."

" What do you mean your no..." I'm cut off with his lips on mine.


	10. Chapter 10: Who Knew?

**A/N- Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this one took a little longer then the other chapters. I was stuck on where to go, and still am. I had two chapters written as this part, and couldn't decide which way to go. Let me know if it was the wrong way. Read and tell me what you think.**

Somewhere between him kissing me and now, my arms found their way around his neck, and his found their way around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I have all sorts of thoughts running through my mind right now; _do I want this? Do I like Jeff? What about Randy? _All thoughts were wiped away when I felt his tongue seeking entrance to my mouth, which I gladly excepted. After what seemed hours but was in fact minutes, we were forced to pull away due to lack of oxygen. He rest his forehead against mine, and I open my eyes to look at him.

" That was uh, yeah" I say, not really knowing what to say.

" Yeah, I agree."

" So what does this mean"? I ask him, wondering why we are having this conversation on the steps.

" I don't really know." He tells me honestly, probably just as confused as I am.

" Is this why you broke up with Beth"? I ask him, not knowing what I want him answer to be

" No, not entirely"

" Not entirely"? I repeat.

" I like you Morgan, I've liked you for awhile, but I figured you wanted Randy, so I didn't say anything." He says, basically ignoring my question. But the bringing up of Randy's name got me thinking. Do I like Randy? He must not feel anything for me, he did have that date yesterday. I push thoughts of Randy away to focus on Jeff.

" I don't want Randy, Jeff. I don't know what I want." I tell him, which is half the truth. I'm still unclear about Randy.

" Why don't we take it slow, see where it goes" He suggests.

" Are you sure, I mean, you just broke up with Beth"?

" No, I broke up with Beth three weeks ago, she just won't leave." He says with a small smile.

" Why didn't you say anything"? I ask, taking in this new information.

" I didn't know how to tell you." He says.

" Well I think you found a pretty good way" I say, referring to the kiss moments before.

" That wasn't planned, it just sorta happened." He says, sheepishly.

" I can't complain, but Jeff, whatever happens, I don't want to ruin our friendship, because it's one of the best things in my life" I tell him, getting serious again.

" Listen Morgan, if you don't want to do this, or are having doubts, let me know and we will call it all off." He says, offering me a way out if I want it.

" I want to try this with you Jeff, I just don't want to ruin what we already have."

" Simple, we wont then."

" So what are we going to tell everyone"? I ask.

" The truth, you saw me shirtless, all hot and sweaty, and couldn't help yourself" I laugh and slap him on the arm.

" Jeff, I'm serious, what are we going to tell people"?

" It's no ones business, we don't have to tell them anything."

" Their all going to find out anyway, so might as well be the one to tell them."

" I think, we should talk to Bren first, see what he thinks." He says. I haven't even thought of Brendon, and what he is going to think.

" Jeff, he isn't going to be happy, he doesn't like me dating, that's why I didn't tell him about John."

" We'll talk to him, he will be fine."

" I hope your right."

" I am, but one more thing, if we are going to take it slow, no more encounters like that, or I don't know how slow I will go"

" Aw is Jeffy all hot and bothered"? I ask in a teasing tone.

" More then you know, now go to bed, it's late." He tells me. I haven't even realized how long I have been down here.

" One more thing" I say, and bring his lips down to mine again before he can stop me. I could get used to this. We break away after a few moments, and I look at a shocked Jeff.

" Sorry, couldn't help it. Good night Jeff." I say. I hear him mumble a good night before I head to bed.

**Next Morning**

" MOM! Time to get up. Randy said get up now" Bren says, jumping on the bed, shattering my ear drums.

" What time is it"? I ask, rolling over.

" Time to get up, we have places to go." I hear another voice sound from the doorway. I sit up and give Randy a death glare.

" It's Saturday, don't you have places to go to be ready for tomorrow"? I ask, he should be leaving soon to get to D.C for Cyber Sunday.

" I booked us a flight earlier for three o'clock. So get up, get dressed, get packed, and lets go. We have a stop to make first." I glance at the clock, 11:30. Damn, I usually don't sleep so late.

" Where do we have to go"? I ask, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

" To the zoo, where else" He says, like its the most natural thing in the world.

" Randy, I'm not going to the zoo, you go, I'll stay here with Jeff." I say, a smile coming to my face at the mention of Jeff. Which reminds me, I need to tell Randy and Bren.

" Sorry, Jeff already left, told me to give you this." He says, tossing me an envelope.

" Thanks."

" Yeah, so did you know he and Beth broke up, like for good"? He asks, sitting down beside me. Bren went back downstairs to watch cartoons.

" Yeah, he told me about it."

"Don't worry, it wont last long. I give them a week and they will be back together."

" What makes you say that"? I ask, keeping my insecurity to myself.

" They always do this, every time they are 'done' with each other, they are all lovey dovey the next week. They get sick of each other, then miss the other one like crazy" He says.

" Oh" Was all I said. I can't really be disappointed, I don't even know what I feel for Jeff, this all just happened last night, and I never really thought about him like that before.

" I don't know what he sees in her though, she is a bitch. No one likes her, not even Matt or Gil, his father."

" So then why does he always go back to her"? I ask him.

"I don't know, but he could do so much better, like our friend Candice."

" Candice?, what does she have to do with anything"? I ask, confused.

" Candice has had a thing for Jeff since I have known her, she is totally in love with him. She's one of your best friends, I cant believe you didn't know" He says, looking at me.

" I had no idea" I feel guilty now. I knew all this was a bad idea. Jeff is going to go back to Beth, Candice likes Jeff, and there I am kissing him. What a great friend I am.

" He will realize one day, those two are perfect for each other, don't you think"? He asks.

" I don't know maybe" I say. I cant tell him about me and Jeff right now, I don't know how he will react. But I should tell him. I break out of my thoughts when Randy's cell phone rings. I watch him look at it then hit the disconnect button.

" John" was all he said looking at me.

"Randy, you need to talk to him. He apologized to me, and I forgave him, you should to."

" No, what he said was wrong, no excuse."

" Just talk to him, your so stubborn sometimes"

" You love me anyway" He says, pulling me backwards on the bed with him, my head laying on his chest.

" Yeah, for some unknown reason I do."

" It could be my charm, or my wit, or maybe my awesome physique,but I would put money on my looks." He says, jokingly, while running his fingers through my hair, gently massaging my head.

" Or it could be that your one of the nicest guys I know, who treats my son better then his own father, or maybe because you are the most generous person I know who also happens to have an ego the size of Texas." I say.

" I thought you said the kid never saw his father"? He says, looking down at me.

" Bren met him a few times, a couple years ago. He doesn't even remember it. He left and never came back, just like when I got pregnant. Apparently we weren't worth the time for him." I say, sadly.

" The guys dumb then, leaving you two, he must be nuts"

" I cant blame him, what guy wants to become a father at sixteen"?

" No one, but you didn't get yourself pregnant."

" I know, I'd just rather not talk about him." I say, wiping a single tear that formed in my eye.

" Good, because you have to get ready for the zoo, so lets go" He says, pulling me up. What is it with wrestlers and the zoo? I heard Hunter and Shawn talking about going to one last week. Must be a wrestling thing.

" Okay okay, I'm going." I say, heading to the shower.

" Oh and, we need to stop and say bye to my parents before we go" He says, and rushes out of the room before I can reply. Great, another run-in with the Ortons.

**Randy's parent's house, 1 hour later**

I step out of the car and am immediately greeted by Mrs. Orton in a tight hug. She lets go of me, and moves onto Brendon, forgetting her own son is standing right there. I glance at Randy, and he seems amused.

" Alright Lil, let them breath" Says an older voice, belonging to Mr. Orton, or probably better known as Cowboy Bob.

" I'm going to miss you all so much when you leave, your going to have to stop by more often." Lillian says, wrapping me in another hug, pulling Randy in as well.

" Mom, your killing us." Randy says, laughing. Mrs. Orton ignores him and pulls me and Bren in the house, all the while telling me how I'm to thin, and need to put weight on, and how it would be more healty for the baby.

" What baby"? I ask, stopping her there.

"Aren't you and Randy going to settle down and give me a grandchild"? She asks, as we sit down on the coach. Bren makes his way upstairs to find Randy's younger brother, Nick, who is only fourteen.

" Oh, uh no. Randy and I aren't together" I tell her, almost the exact conversation I had with her the last time I was here, two days ago.

" Well you will be, Randy has never been happier, and the lat girl he brought home was Sam, so he likes you."

" Who's Sam"? I ask, ignoring her other statements.

" She was Randy's fiancé, poor boy caught her cheating on him about a year ago, and called everything off." She says. Randy never told me about beig engaged, or anything at all about Sam.

" Randy never mentioned her to me before"

" He doesn't talk about her anymore. We thought she broke him for the longest time, then you came along with that boy of yours, and he got better." I came about seven months after this happened, she must have really hurt him.

" I had no idea he went through that."

" It was tough, I knew she was trouble when I first met her though, I never liked her. But you, I like you, I think your it for Randy" She says. I laugh quietly ot myself. This woman is anything but subtle. We chat for a little while longer, before Randy comes in, with his dad.

" Hey, we have to get going if we are hitting the zoo before the airport." Randy says, taking my hand. I glance at Lillian and see the smile on her face while looking at us. I quickly drop his hand.

" Sure, just let me get Bren" I say, and go to retreat Brendon. After, we all head outside, being bombarded with hugs again. For the first time, Mr. Orton hugged me.

" You did him good, for that I thank you" He whispers in my ear, giving me a tight hug. It didn't take long after we left, for Bren to fall asleep in the backseat.

" We can go to the zoo next time we are off" Randy says, looking at the sleeping child through the rear view mirror.

" Yeah, he is tired and we don't have a lot of time anyway. Your mom wouldn't let us go." I say laughing.

" Sorry about that, but I think you have been officially adopted in. I think mom likes you more then she likes me." He says.

" Never, all she did was praise her little boy" I say, in a baby voice.

" Shut up. Seriously, I know how she can be, and I thank you for putting up with it."

" No problem, she kind of grew on me."

" I was surprised, you got a hug from my dad. He doesn't hug to many people."

" Well what can I say, I'm just that likeable."

" That you are my girl."

" Are you aware that your mom thinks I'm going to give her a grandchild, created by you"? I ask, watching his face.

" I told her we weren't together, she doesn't listen. Sorry about that."

" It okay, at least we wont be surprised when we have a kid together." I say laughing.

" We can call it Randy jr, fourth generation superstar."

" How about no. Our kid wont be a wrestler, I would forbid it."

" It's in his blood, of course he would be a wrestler, a damn good one at that." He says proudly.

" Randy, our kid would not be a wrestler, I see the pain you guys go through, SHE would be a lawyer."

" No, HE would be a wrestler, no other option."

" I wouldn't allow HER to be a wrestler."

"We'll have to wait and see" He says, He looks at me oddly when I burst out laughing.

" What"? He asks clueless.

" We are arguing over what our kid would be, and I'm not even pregnant, and we're not even together" I say, still laughing. He joins in.

" HE would still be a wrestler" He says, after the laughter died down. I just smack his arm and ignore him. We drive to the airport in silence for a few minutes, before I ask him something.

" How comes you never told me about Sam"? I ask him. I can see I caught him off guard.

" How do you know about Sam"? He asks, glancing at me.

" Your mom told me"

" She was and old girlfriend" He says, offering me nothing else.

" And that's it"? I ask, knowing there was a lot more. He looks at me, and knows I know more too.

" We were engaged, I caught he cheating on me, we broke up, end of story."

" And that's it, you just moved on, and didn't look back"?

" Honestly? No, she hurt me, more then I ever thought possible. I did some crazy stupid ass things afterwards, experimented with drugs, lost my drive for wrestling, she took a lot away from me." He says, not looking at me.

" Like you told me earlier Randy, she must be nuts to leave you" I say, trying to comfort him, but not knowing if he needs it.

" All is good. I swore away all woman, well, more like relationships." He says, again, something else I didn't know.

" So you wont have a relationship with anyone else, all because of one girl"?

" I don't want to go through what I did before if it didn't work out, I was barely strong enough the first time." He says, keeping his voice in check.

" No all woman are cheaters Randy. I'm not. You shouldn't give up, go after what you want." I tell him. I look up as we pull into the parking lot of the airport. We have an hour to go before our flight, so we sit there a few minutes.

" Maybe what I want, doesn't want me back." He says.

" You wont know until you try."

" No trust me, she doesn't."

" Your great Randy, who wouldn't want you. Take my advice and do something, not all woman are bad" I tell him, opening up my door and getting out, making my way to the back to wake Bren up. Randy soon follows and grabs our bags and we make our way inside. We do the usual things before being called to bored our flight to D.C, for the annual Cyber Series. I glance at Randy, and notice how quiet he is, I'm going to have to ask him about on the plane.

**A/N- I hoped you liked it, I'm not even sure if i do though. The other way i was going to go was have Morgan reject Jeff, but I feel some drama is needed in this story. Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11: Bad Assumptions

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews everyone, I love them. So it seems no one wanted Jeff and Morgan together at all, so i fixed it lol. For some reason this is one of my favorite chapters and it isn't even that good lol. So read and tell me what you think! BTW, we are moving soon, so I don't know when I can update again, but i will try to get another one in before we go.**

After we arrive in D.C. We immediately go to the hotel. Randy hasn't said more then five words to me since the conversation we had in the parking lot hours earlier. Once we got to the hotel he made up some excuse that he had to leave. His room is right next to mine and Bren's, so I saw him drop off his stuff and leave. I don't know what changed from the time we got out of his jeep till the time we got on the plane, but I intend to find out. The strangeness doesn't stop there either, Jeff stopped by about an hour earlier, and asked if Bren could go to his and Ken's room for some game. He didn't even mention anything that had happened between us, he didn't even act like anything else was different. Even the divas are acting weird, I passed Candice in the hall and she just kept on walking like I didn't exist. Somewhere along the line, I did something unknown to piss a few people off. Its eight o'clock, and I have no idea how long Bren will be with Jeff, so I decide to head out and get something to eat. I walk to the elevators and see John standing there.

" Hey John, how are you"? I ask, walking up and standing next to him.

" Fine" He says, his tone cold. I frown, confused.

" Did I do something wrong"? I ask. As far as I knew we were on good terms again, he apologized for what he had said and I forgave him. I'm not the type to hold grudges.

" Look, Randy and I may not be talking, but he is still my best friend, and what your doing to him is wrong" He says, giving me a glare as we step in the elevator.

" Care to elaborate on what I am doing to Randy that is so horrible" I ask, becoming irritated.

" Listen Morgan, he likes you, you know he likes you, and what do you do?, you go out with one of his best friends" Now I'm really confused, he must be talking about Jeff, but how does he know?

" John, Randy doesn't like me like that, we are just friends. And as far as Jeff goes, how did you know that"?

" We heard him talking to Matt about it"

" Whose we"? I ask.

" Candace, Maria,Beth,me, Hunter, Shawn and Randy, we were going over our inter gender tag match." He says, but I stopped listening after he said Randy heard. So that's why he has been distant. No, that cant be the only reason, because he was distant before we got here to. I'm going to have to talk to him.

" I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, but its no ones business but Jeff's and mine" I tell him, wishing this elevator would go faster.

" You didn't have to hide it from him" He says in an almost hateful tone.

" I didn't hide it from him, this all just happened the other day."

" You were with him today and didn't tell him, you should have seen him when we heard Jeff."

" There is nothing to see, Randy and I are only friends" I say to him, I step off the elevator before he can say anything else. I'm thankful he goes the opposite direction then I am. I walk into the dining area of the hotel and look around, surprised when I see Ken, Carlito, Jeff and Bren there. I walk over to their table, knowing what I have to do.

" Hey guys." I say, standing behind Ken. They all turn to look at me.

" Hey Morgan, we were being good, I promise" Ken says, smiling at me.

" About time, Jeff, uh can I speak to you please"? I ask, turning my attention to him.

" Sure, lets go for a walk" He says, standing up.

" Guys, do you mind if I let Bren here for a few minutes, we wont be long"? They just nod their heads and go back to building their French-fry fort with ketchup. Jeff leads us outside, and we sit down on a bench, we are the only ones out here.

" So what did you want to talk about"? He asks, looking at me expectantly.

" Jeff, did you know everyone knows about us"? I ask, going straight to the point.

" Yeah, I guess they overheard me talking to Matt" He says, as if it doesn't matter.

" You know they all think we hid it from them."

" Who"? He asks, looking at the ground.

" Randy for one" I say.

" Well we will just have to explain to him what happened." I look at him, and think hard for a moment.

" Jeff, I don't know if this is going to work. We have been together a day, and already we got about half the roster mad at us."

" Are you sure"? Was his reply, he didn't try to talk me out of it, that was his reply.

" I like you Jeff, you know I do, but us together, it's going to get awkward don't you think"? I ask, hoping he doesn't take it the wrong way.

" Actually, I was thinking that myself. Your one of my best friends, and usually friends dating doesn't turn out well."

" So does this mean we can go back to being only friends"? I ask hopefully. He looks at me and smiles.

" You don't think your getting rid of me that easily do you"? He says, nudging my shoulder.

" Well, it was worth a try." I say, nudging him back.

" You sure know how to break up with a guy" he says laughing.

" Shut up, you agreed to it." I say, standing up, hitting him upside the head.

" Damn woman, I'm glad we ended this before it got violent." He says rubbing the back of his head in mock hurt.

" Thats right, don't forget I can still kick your ass."

" Trust me, I know. Lets go back in, I'm hungry" He says, taking my hand and pulling me behind him. So this could be the shortest relationship in history, even shorter then that marriage Brittany Spears had. I'm just glad we ended it before we got in to deep, and one of us got hurt. We walk back into the dining room, to join the others. We sit and talk awhile before I tell them its time for Bren to go to bed.

" Mom, it's Saturday, I don't want to go to bed, I'm not even tired" Bren says, refusing to get up.

" Bren I'm tired, please don't argue with me tonight, lets go" I say, not in the mood to fight with him to go to bed.

" He can stay with me, I have an extra bed" Jeff says.

" I thought you were sharing with Ken"? I ask.

" Someone decided to ditch me and get a new roomate." He says, glaring playfully at Ken.

"Carly got here before you and offered, I couldn't possibly say no" Ken says to Jeff.

" Yeah, it wouldn't be cool to say not Carlito" Carly says, taking his eyes off the fry fort.

" So can I stay with Jeff mom"? Bren asks, almost begging.

" Bren, tomorrows Cyber Sunday, you know they have a lot to do, it would be best to come with me"

" Actually, we don't have to be at the arena until one" Jeff says, not helping my case at all.

" So can I stay mom, I wont ever ask for anything ever again." He says, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

" Fine, but just this once. Jeff, I'm one floor above you if he causes you any trouble." I say, hesitant to leave Bren with him. Not only because I know how Bren can be, but also because I know how Jeff can be. Ones just as bad as the other.

" Okay okay, go, your ruining our fun time" Jeff says, gesturing for me to leave. I laugh, and hug Brendon before leaving. This is the first free night I have had in a long time, longer then I can remember. I head back up to my room, for a quiet night in. I stop when I see Randy at his door, searching for his keycard. He either took the steps or he has been standing there for a while.

" Hey Randy" I say cautiously. He stops what he is doing and looks up at me, plastering a smile on his face.

" Hey Morgan." he says, and goes back to finding his card. He finally locates it in his back pocket. I watch as he opens his door and walks in, not saying anything else to me. Thats when I know something is definitely up. I walk in my room and shower and change into something more comfortable, sweats and a RKO shirt Randy gave me that is three sizes to big. I flip on the TV, before turning it off a minute later and making my way to the hall, and to the room next to mine. I knock on the door, and wait patiently for him to open. When he doesn't answer, I knock again, louder and harder. Finally he opens up.

" You know, most people leave when people don't answer on the first knock" He says, not looking all to happy to see me. I really don't hear what he says, because I'm to busy looking at him, clad in nothing but black boxers.

" Do you always greet people half naked"? I ask, after getting my voice back.

" I knew it was you, so I didn't really care" He says.

" Still Randy, you could give someone a heart attack opening the door wearing just that" I say, motioning towards his boxers.

" You afraid your boyfriend is going to see us here and assume something"? He asks, keeping his voice in check.

" I don't have a boyfriend" I say, walking past him and sitting on the bed. He closes the door and sits on the opposite bed.

"Don't lie Morgan, I'm not that dumb" He says.

" Randy, I'm not lying, I don't have a boyfriend" I tell him again.

" Really, so you kiss all your friends, or just Jeff"? He asks. It takes me a moment before it hits me, he saw Jeff and I in his basement the other day.

" Listen Randy, that was a mistake." I say, not sure how to explain it to him.

" Then why did we hear him telling Matt you guys were together"?

" We were going to give it a try, but then decided it was all to complicated."

" He's going to go back to Beth anyway, its not like it would have lasted anyway."

" I'm sick of this, if we wanted to continue dating each other, we could have Randy, there was nothing stopping either of us, so I don't see what the big deal is." I say, trying not to get mad.

" What about the other people this would affect"? He asks, his voice raising.

" What other people Randy, I'm single, he's single, its not like we were having an affair."

" You could have at least told me Morgan, I saw you guys that night, and I waited for you to tell me all day today, and you didn't, you didn't even bring it up, not even when I was going on about him and Beth, or brought it up about Candace" He says, and then I realize why Candace is mad at me, she likes Jeff. I'm going to have to talk to her.

" What was I supposed to do Randy?, I wasn't sure where things were going, and look, it didn't last, so it doesn't matter" I say, standing up from the bed and running a hand through my semi-wet hair.

" I just don't get it, you never even showed an attraction towards him"

" I know, and it just happened. I was sick of being alone Randy, I haven't ever even been in a relationship. Guys don't want a woman with a half grown son, especially when she had that son at sixteen. But Jeff, he didn't care, and he liked me for me, he didn't punish me for what I did in my past." I say, trying to explain to him, trying to get him to understand, all the while trying to hold back the tears forming at the corner or my eyes. I look at him, and can see the pity in them.

" I'm sorry, I had no idea. Why didn't you say something before"? He asks, standing up and walking towards me.

" My life isn't you concern, its not your job to take on my problems." I tell him, and head to the door, having had enough of this conversation.

" Morgan, not every man is going to look at the kid and only see the mistakes you made in your past, what was it you told me earlier?, Don't give up, because you will find him someday." His soft voice stops me at the door. I turn around and look at him.

" I doubt that Randy." The tears slowly falling.

" I don't , not if they look at you and see what I do every time I look at you." He says, walking closer to me.

" Yeah and what's that?, a girl who got pregnant at sixteen, boyfriend left her, parents kicked her, who struggled to put food on the table for her kid each week."

" No, I see a strong, independent woman, who never gave up even when times were hard, who raised her son on mostly love, and look how much love he has for you, I respect you and what you did so much, most girls would have given their kid up, but you didn't, and I admire that." He says, cupping my face and brushing some tears away.

" I always said you were one in a million" I say, attempting to joke, to ease up the moment.

" I'm serious Morgan, I have more respect for you then anyone else I know, and I want you to know that" He says, lifting my chin up so I'm looking him in the eyes.

" Thanks Randy, I appreciate that" I say, feeling slightly better.

" Anytime, so wheres the kid"?

" He is staying with Jeff tonight, god help this hotel" I say laughing.

" So are you and Jeff on good terms"? He asks, concerned.

" I think even better then we were before"

" Thats good, it'd be ashame to waste a friendship." He says.

" I know, which is exactly why you need to make up with John. He was so worried about you earlier."

" I know, I will tomorrow. I miss him."

" I've been telling you that all week."

" Yeah, but it sounds better when I say it." He says smirking.

" I don't know why I talk to you sometimes."

" Because you love me." He says.

" Do I now"? I ask, smiling at him.

" How can you not love this" He says, motioning towards his body.

" Well, it is a fairly nice body" I laugh when he looks offended.

" Only fairly nice?, I am the lengend killer, and I have the best body in the business." He says arrogantly.

" Are you kidding, you don't got nothing on Big Daddy V" I say, sitting back down on the bed.

" Your not funny" He says, sitting down beside me.

" Really, because I think I'm pretty damn hilarious."

" I think you took apart of my ego."

" Its not like it hurt you any." I tell him, laying my head down on the pillows and closing my eyes.

" I will take that as a compliment."

" Of course you would." I open my eyes when I feel him shift on the bed and lay down next to me.

" Who said you could lay down next to me"? I ask, closing me eyes again.

" It's my bed"

" Damn, you got me there" I say smiling.

" So does this mean I get a roomie for the night"?

" If you think I'm moving your nuts"

" I'll take that as a yes. I guess I can sleep on the other bed, being the gentleman I am an all" He says, sitting up. I grab ahold of his arm before he moves again.

" Stay here with me" I mumble half asleep.

" I am, I'm just going to the other bed" He says, attempting to move again.

" No, stay here with me, in this bed" I say, doing my best to pull him back down. Finally, he lays back down.

" You sure"? He asks.

" Its not like its the first time we shared a bed Randy." I say, thinking back to the first night at his house.

" Sorry, I forgot" He says, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I snuggle into his chest, and we both fall asleep in minutes.


	12. Chapter 12: Are you going to be my dad?

_**A/N-**_** This chapter took me forever to write. I got stuck so many times. But I'm over it now, and I am fairly sure I know where I want this fic to end, I'm thinking Wrestlemania. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you like this part, I'm still undecided!**

" _And now, Randy and Morgan will recite their vows, which they have chosen to write themselves" The priest says, nodding towards Randy to begin._

" _I thought for days what to say to you, and now I can't remember any of it. I love you Morgan, I think I have since seeing you standing in that arena the first time. There was something about you, and I fell in love with you on the spot. It took us a while to get to where we are, but we got here, and I've never been happier. I want to start this family, you, me, the kid, and the kid growing inside of you. I don't know what else to say, I love you Morgan, now, just try and top that" Randy says not passing up a chance to add humor, while looking at me and gently wiping the tears streaming down my face. _

" _And now Morgan will give her vows." The priest says, nodding towards me. I give a smile through my tears before speaking. _

"_Who would have thought it would be us standing here, I never did. I've always loved you Randy, as a friend, enemy, and lover. It took me long enough to realize I loved you and wanted to be with you, but the day I did was one of the greatest days of my life. I never thought I would be getting married, especially to the likes of you, but I guess god works in mysterious ways, because here I am. God help me. There are so many things about you that irritate me to no end, but there are a million more things that I love about you, and you show them everyday. I love you Randy, I always have, I always will." _

" _And with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Randy Orton, you may now kiss the bride" I look at Randy waiting for him, he leans in closer to me._

" _Did you have to criticize me during our wedding"? He questions smiling. _

" _Of course" I say, before connecting our lips, in the first kiss as a married couple._

I sit straight up in bed and look around, then look down at my left hand. No ring, it was only a dream. I feel something laying against me, and at first think it is just Bren, before I remember he is with Jeff. I look over, and see Randy laying there sleeping. The memories of the previous night coming back to me; my crying, him comforting me, and my begging him to stay with me. Could I have made myself look like a bigger fool, he probably now thinks I have a crush on him or something. And that dream, what was that all about? I don't think of Randy in a romantic way, do I? I scold myself, of course I don't, he is just my friend.

" Let us in, let us in!" I hear, followed by pounding on Randy's door. The voice belongs to Jeff. I quickly detangle myself from Randy, and hurry to the door.

" Whats wrong, is Bren hurt"? I ask as soon as I open the door. My question is soon answered when I see Bren laughing uncontrollably and Jeff looking panicked. He pushes me aside and they both enter and quickly shut the door.

" How did you know I was in Randy's room"? I ask Jeff, who is trying to catch his breath.

" We didn't, we tried your room and you weren't there, so we figured you were out so we came to Randy"

" Oh, well what was the big deal that you needed to come to one of us"?

" Wait, why are you in Randy's room, this early in the morning"? Jeff asks, dodging my question.

" I uh, I came to straighten things out last night, and fell asleep" I say, telling him the truth.

" So are you two, you know, together"? He asks with a smirk.

" What?, No, but everything is good between us." Soon after there is a knock on the door.

" If thats Shelton, you haven't seen me and Bren since last night" Jeff says, quickly grabbing Bren and running to the bathroom.

" I don't know what they could have done thats so bad" I mumble to myself while walking back over to the door and opening it. I take that statement back, I do know what they could have done.

" Where is that childish brat and your son at"? An angry Shelton asks. I'm to busy trying not to laugh at his brand new blonde hair. I finally get enough composure to answer him.

" I haven't seen them, but what happened to your hair"? I say while beginning to laugh again.

"Sometime during the night they came in and did this to me" He says, pointing to his hair.

" How did you not wake up from it"? I ask, trying to calm down.

" Well I might have been a tad drunk" He says sheepishly.

" Well then I would say that had something to do with it"

" When you see those two, and I know you will because one is your son, tell them I'm looking for them"

" Will do Shelton, bye" I close the door and turn around and tell Jeff and Bren they can come back out.

" Guys, that was mean, coloring the poor mans hair blonde"

" If it makes it any better, we were going to do it to Charlie, but he wasn't back yet" Jeff says smiling.

" Well that just makes it a whole lot better"

" And guess what we did to Carly mom"? Bren says to me.

" What"? I ask, not really sure if I want to know.

" Cut his hair" Bren says, clearly proud of what they had done.

" You guys are going to be in so much trouble, by the way, Shelton is looking for you"

"yeah we figured as much, which is why we plan to avoid him"

" Cant avoid him forever, tonights the PPV"

" Maybe he will forget it by then."

" Somehow I doubt that" I say smiling.

" I'll deal with it later. Do you want to meet my brother tonight"?

" Is he like you"?

" No, complete opposite actually."

" Great, I'd love to meet him then"

" Your such a joker. I have to go, I'm going to work out in the gym for awhile." He says, walking over to say Bren bye.

" Are you hungry, we can go get something to eat" I say to Bren, who is sitting on the bed next to a sleeping Randy."

" Yeah, lets go get pancakes"

" Okay, just let me shower then we can go"

" Can I stay here while you go over and shower"? He asks me.

" I guess, but be quiet, and don't wake Randy up"

" I won't mom" I walk out of Randy's room and next door to my own.

**Same time, Randy's POV**

I heard the door slam, then felt a body slam onto mine, jolting me completely awake. I open my eyes to see the kid.

" I thought I heard your mom tell you not to wake me" I say, still half asleep.

" You looked like you wanted to be woken up Randy" He says looking at me.

" Well, you were right. I did want to be woken up"

" Do you want to come to breakfast with me and mom Randy"? He asks, sitting on my stomach.

" I don't know if your mom will want me to"

" Yeah she will, she likes you Randy" He tells me.

" I like her to"

" Are you going to marry my mom"? He asks out of nowhere.

" I don't know, we're not even dating. People usually date before they get married" I explain to him.

" I wish you guys would date then" I look at him confused.

" Whys that"? I ask him, curious to his answer.

" So you can be my dad" Not the answer I was expecting.

" Listen kid, I can't promise you I will be your dad, but I can promise you that I will always be here for you" I say, not knowing how tell him otherwise.

" How come you wont date my mom"?

" I would date your mom at the drop of a hat kid, but she doesn't think of me like that" I try to explain to him.

" Want me to ask her for you"? He suggests.

" No thats okay. Besides, if I remember correctlyyou hated me before when you thought I was going to date your mom"

" I don't now what your talking about Randy" I laugh, I can see he has been spending time with Ken, because that's the line Ken uses to get out of everything.

"Sure you don't kid"

" Guess what"?

" What"? I ask.

" My birthday is in two weeks, and I will be nine"

" Really, I didn't know that" I say, I honestly had no idea. In fact, I don't know when Morgan's birthday is either.

" Mom told me not to tell you so you wouldn't buy me anything"

" Well guess what, now that I know, I'm going to buy you something" I say smiling, knowing thats what he wanted to hear. Honestly, theres days I forget he isn't my son.

**Morgan's POV**

I take a quick shower and throw on some clothes, trying to hurry so I can get Bren before he wakes Randy up. I put on a light layer of make-up and put my hair up in a sloppy ponytail before grabbing my purse and heading out. As I was about to enter Randy's room, I spotted Candice, and decided to get the talk over with. I walk up to her, and tap her on the shoulder while she is waiting for the elevator. She turns around and looks at me, not looking all to happy.

" Yes"? She asks.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know, if I did, it would have never happened" I say getting right to the point. She looks at me for a minute before letting a smile escape.

" I had no right to be mad. Jeff isn't mine, and you had no idea" She says. Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy. I was preparing for flying fists and angry words to be thrown at me.

" So are we good, because your like the best female friend I have, and I don't want to ruin that"

" We are fine girl. So best female friend huh, guess I don't compare to Randy" She says smiling.

" You know what I mean"

" So is Jeff really broken up with that bitch"?

" Beth?, Yeah, why, you interested"? I joke.

"Just a little, Jeff doesn't notice me though"

" I'm sure if I give him a few pushes he will, Jeff is sometimes clueless"

" You don't mind?"

" Of course not, it's the least I could do"

" Alright, thanks" She says excitedly hugging me.

" No problem. I'll see you later, I have to get Bren" She thanks me again then steps on the elevator. I turn around and continue my way to Randy's room. I walk in and see a now fully awake, and fully clothed Randy laying on the bed, with Bren beside him with his head on his chest watching cartoons.

" Hey Bren, you ready to go"? I ask avoiding looking at Randy.

" Yes, Randy is going to come to, I asked him" I look at Randy and the the apologetic look on his face.

" I should go work out for a while kid" Randy says, trying to get out of it because he knows how uncomfortable I will be.

" Randy, you already said you would go. Please" Brendon begs.

" Yeah, c'mon Randy, get some breakfast with us" I say, attempting to make things right between us.

" Only if your sure" He says looking hesitant to agree. I guess last night was weird for him too.

" Of course I'm sure, now come on" I say, giving him a smile, letting him know I really want him to go. We decide to eat in the dining room of the hotel instead of going to a restaurant since Randy had to prepare for tonight, and be at the arena in two hours. We get a table and place our orders.

" So do you know if you are going to win tonight"? I ask Randy.

" Nope, I won't know until we get to the arena"

" Its a fans pick the match right"?

" Yeah, No holds Barred, Lumberjack, or No disqualification" He says as if I know what he is talking about.

" Jeff let me vote on his computer, and I voted for No hold Barred like a million times" Bren says, stopping blowing bubbles in his orange juice for a minute.

" Who do you want to win kid"? Randy asks him.

" I don't know" Brendon says after a minute. Torn between his favorite wrestler, and Randy.

" What? Your supposed to be cheering for me" Randy says playfully.

" But John is my favorite wrestler"

"And what am I"?

" Not what I want you to be" He says. I'm confused by his statement, I have no idea what he means. I look at Randy and can see he does.

" I thought we talked about that earlier kid"? Randy says in an understanding voice.

" I know. Mom, can I go get a gumball"? He asks me, referring to the the gumball machine up near the cash register.

" Sure." I say, and give him two quarters. I watch him walk over and then turn my attention to Randy.

" What was he talking about there"? I ask.

" He asked me earlier if I was going to marry you"? I immediately think back to the dream I had the night before.

" Why would he ask you that"?

" He said so I could be his new dad" Randy says softly.

" Randy, I'm so sorry he put you on the spot like that. I will talk to him about him" I say, feeling guilty for Brendon to spring something like that on Randy.

" It's okay, I talked to him about it."

" He is probably confused, with all the time we spend with you."

" Morgan, calm down. We talked about it" He says, trying to stop my ranting.

" He wouldn't have brought it back up if he was fine with it"

" He just wishes he had a dad, thats all. He is fine."

" I'm still going to talk to him about it."

" So when were you going to tell me his birthday is in two weeks"? Randy asks with a smile. Brendon really has a big mouth.

" It's no big deal, and now that you know I don't want you telling anyone else, or getting him anything"?

" Why not"?

" Because they will all get him something, and you all have done enough."

" It's his birthday, you have to get him something"

" I will, I just don't want anyone else getting him anything"

" I already told him I would"

"Well you shouldn't have done that"

" To late, I already did"

" Then tell him you forgot it was his birthday when the time comes"

" I can't do that, he would hate me"

" You heard me"

" Go on a date with me"


	13. Chapter 13:  Suspended

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews everyone...I finally reached 100, I'm so proud of myself lol. I had this chapter done on Thanksgiving, but my internet wasn't working. But all is good now. I cant help but mention...Y2J is back!!!!!! I'm so excited, i love him. Anyway, here is the next part, probably nothing like you guys wanted though.**

**Randy's POV**

" Go out on a date with me Saturday" I say, before I can stop myself. I watch her face play through emotions, and it seems she finally settles on confused.

" Wha...What"? She stutters, looking intently at me, probably questioning if she had heard me correctly.

" I said go.." I'm cut off by the frantic voice of Jeff yelling my name. I turn around and look at him frustrated. As soon as I get the courage to ask Morgan out, Jeff interrupts me. My frustration fades away and is replaced with concern when I see the look on Jeff's face.

"Whats wrong"? I ask as soon as he makes his way over to me.

" It's Matt, he's in the hospital"

" Why? What for"? I ask, concerned for my friend.

" His appendix bursts and the poison went through his body, its not looking good" He says, on the brink of tears.

" Do you want to go to the hospital"?

" Yeah, but I didn't rent a car, can I use yours"?

" Yeah, c'mon, I will take you"

" You don't have to go Randy, you have to get ready for tonight"

" I'm going, I will leave later." I turn and look at Morgan who hasn't said a word yet. Brendon, who returned unseen, was standing next to her looking at Jeff.

" Randy" Someone yells behind me. I turn around to see Shane McMahon.

" Yeah"

" Dad wants to see you, right now" Great, could Vince have any better timing?

" Cant it wait until later, something important came up" I ask. But with Shane being who he is, a pain in the ass, he quickly said no.

" Absolutely not, lets go" He says, and turns around to leave. I don't know what to do. I want to go and be there for Jeff, but if I don't go see Vince, god only knows the punishment I will have to face.

" Randy, go see Vince then stop by the hospital later. I will go with Jeff" Morgan says, sensing the dilemma I was in. I look at Jeff, and he shakes his head agreeing.

" Okay, I will see you guys later." I say goodbye, and promise to meet up with them later, and make my way to see Vince. After catching up with Shane, I learn Vince is already at the arena, preparing last details for tonights Cyber Sunday. I quickly catch a cab, and try to occupy my thoughts with things other than Morgan, for the ten minute trip to the arena. As soon as I get there, I go straight to Vince's office, stopping to talk to no one. I don't even knock on the door, I just walk straight in.

" What's this about Vince"? I ask, stepping inside the door.

" That's Mr. McMahon to you" He says, looking up at me. I roll my eyes, even Morgan, who has only been here two months compared to my five years, is allowed to call him Vince. Hell even Brendon does. And people wonder why I don't like the man standing in front of me.

" I got places to go Vince, what do you want"?

" Your going to have a lot more places to go after this" He says smartly, purposely getting on my nerves.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean"?

" Your suspended Mr. Orton" Vince says with what looks like, a pleased smile.

" What?, Why"?

" Taking an employee home with you" He tells me smugly.

" Who"? I ask.

" Ms. Morgan Schaeffer"

" You've got to be kidding me Vince"

" You know the rules Mr. Orton"

" I was injured, and someone had to go home with me, and she volunteered"

" You still broke the rules Orton, no excuse"

" Thats the dumbest rule I ever heard in my life"

" Regardless, your out for thirty days"

" What about my title, I was supposed to get it at Survivor Series"?

" It doesn't appear that is going to happen now, does it"?

" This is god damn ridiculous Vince, I didn't do anything wrong"

" You broke the rules Mr. Orton, and now you must pay the consequences."

" I didn't see you suspending Hunter when he took Stephanie home"

" That is enough"

" Or what about Andrew and Stacy"? I ask, referring to Stacy Keibler and Test. I don't even give him time to answer.

" Or how about Matt and Amy, or even Adam and Amy, Batista and Melina, Matt and Ashley, Jeff and Trish, I don't recall you suspending any of them Vince" I say, becoming angrier by the second.

"Don't make me extend it another thirty days" He threatens.

" You can take your business and shove it up your ass" I say, and walk out the door.

" Your suspended indefinitely Orton" Was the last thing I heard from Vince, before leaving the arena and heading to the hotel, no longer wanting, or caring about going to the hospital.

" Whoa there Randy, who did you kill"? Shelton says, stopping me, sporting his new hair.

" No one, I'm not in the mood right now" I say, still angry at Vince. I continue walking on, with a stoned look on my face, letting people know I don't want to be bothered. And most seemed to take the hit.

" Hey Randy" A voice says behind me, as I'm putting the card through the slot to open my door. I turn around, ready to explode on whoever was there, until I found out who it was.

" Hey Brendon, what are you doing"? I ask, my voice softening at the sight of the little boy.

" Candice told me to stay in her room until she came back from downstairs but I got bored"

" Well, wheres your mom at"?

" With Jeff, she didn't want me to go to the hospital with her"

" Oh, well, you should get back with Candice before she worries about you"

"You look sad Randy, are you mad at me"? He asks innocently.

" No, I'm not mad at you kid, you should get back to Candice"

" I don't want to go back Randy, Candice keeps talking about Jeff to Maria" He says, scrunching his nose.

" I wouldn't want to go back either" I say, giving him a small smile.

" Can I come in with you Randy"?

" Your mom left you with Candice, I can't take you in with me"

" Please Randy, I will be good."

" Sorry kid, I don't want them to worry about you"

" They wont"

" Once they see you gone, they will worry. You have to go back now" I tell him, trying not to get irritated. Irritated usually follows after anger with me.

" Aw c'mon Randy"

" I said No Brendon, now go" I yell at him. He looks scared, I don't know if it's because I yelled at him, or if because I used his name, instead of kid.

" I don't want you to be my daddy no more" He says quietly, making me feel as small as possible, before walking away. I didn't mean to yell at him, I truly didn't, I just lost my temper for a minute, and now the kid hates me. Instead of going to tell him I was sorry, I retreated to my room, hoping to be left alone for awhile. I decide to pack before I call the airlines to get a flight home. After packing, and booking a flight for six tonight, I take a shower. After all that's done, I still have six hours before I have to leave, and no idea what to do with them. I think about going to the hospital to be with Jeff and Morgan, then decide against it. Morgan is the reason I'm going home, I told her not to come with me last week, but she did. It's her fault I'm suspended, and maybe even fired. I groan when there is a knock at my door. I go and answer it, finding Morgan standing there, looking slightly angry at me.

" I thought you were coming to the hospital"? Morgan asks, without even saying hello.

" I had a change of plans" I say simply, offering her nothing else.

" And they were"? She asks, not looking happy about me not coming to the hospital.

" Something came up, I got side tracked"

" Then care to explain why Bren didn't want to come see you"

" I don't know" I say, not telling her about the encounter that happened about an hour ago. I walk away from the door and into the room, to sit down on the bed. Morgan walks in and closes the door before sitting on the bed opposite of me.

" Bren never passes up an opportunity to come see you, so what did you do to upset him"?

"I didn't do anything okay, he saw me in the hallway and wanted to come with me, I kept saying no, and he wouldn't drop it, so I yelled at him."

" What the hells gotten into you since this morning and now"? Maybe the fact that I'm suspended indefinitely and potentially fired, that might have something to do with it.

" Nothing, I got things to do. Are we done here or what"? I ask, looking at her.

"Don't worry, we wont be bothering you again" She says and walks out the door. Great, just great. Could my day get any worse? I decide to call the only person who can help me out, John. I dial his cell number, and wait for him to pick up. 

" Yo" He answers.

" Glad to see you haven't changed"

" Randy, long time no see...or hear as this case may be" John says, sounding surprised.

" I know, I'm sorry about that. Listen, what are you doing now"?

" Nothing, just passin' time till I leave for the arena"

" Want to come stop by my room"

" Sure bro, which room"?

" 406"

" Aight, I'm on my way now"

" Thanks John" I say, before hanging up. It only takes a few minutes before there is a knock at my door. I yell for John to come, not feeling like getting up to greet him properly.

" What's up man, how have you been"? He asks, sitting down on the chair near the desk.

" I'm suspended" I say, coming right and telling him. I watch the surprised look on his face and sigh.

" For what, steroids?, Randy, you need to stop, it's bad for you health, plus Vince is going to blow a fuse" John rambles on.

" John, Stop, I'm not on steroids" I tell him, slightly offended he would think I am.

" Sorry man, with everything going on lately I just assumed. Sorry" John says, looking guilty.

" It's alright man, I probably would have thought the same thing"

" So what did you do"?

" Are you aware there is a rule that you cant take other employees of the opposite sex home with you"? I ask, ignoring his question for a minute.

" No"

" Well apparently there is, and that's what I'm suspended for. Morgan came home with me last week when I had that concussion."

" Damn, well how long are you out for. Your supposed to get my belt next month"

" Indefinitely" Was all I say.

" For taking a woman home, thats not worth it man" John says. Yeah it is, Morgan is worth everything. My eyes widen at my sudden realization. I would do anything for her, this isn't her fault at all, and I took it out on her. I snap back when I see John staring at me.

" Well, I also told Vince to take his business and shove it up his ass, so that might have had something to do with it to" I say smiling.

" I'm sure that made Vince like you all the more"

" No doubt" I say laughing. Its good to have John back. I truly missed him. I can't talk to others like I can with him.

" So what are you going to do"? John asks me.

" Go home, spend time with my family I guess."

"Is Morgan coming with you after Wednesday"? He asks, Wednesday is our last day of work for the week.

" No, we aren't talking to each other right now"

" You guys were just together this morning"

" I blew up at her. I was mad about the whole suspension thing, and said some things I regret"

" Randy, let me ask you something. Do you want to be with her"?

" I don't know" I lie. Of course I want to be with her. I have since I met her for the first time. Problem is, I haven't admitted it to anyone yet.

" Randy, I'm your best friend. I know when your lying."

" I don't know John. I like being with her. I haven't had a date in forever. She occupies my thoughts when I'm not busy. I'm constantly wondering what she is going. I worry about the kid as if he was my own."

" Do you love her"

" What? No, of course not" I say, shocked that he would ask me that.

" I think your still insecure because of Sam." He says.

" John just drop it" I say, no longer wanting to talk about this.

" Not every girl is like her. Sam was a bitch, we all knew it Randy. Morgan loves you, and I can damn sure bet she isn't anything like Sam is she."

" No, she's nothing like Sam. But she doesn't love me John. I'm not what she needs"

" Wont know until you try Orton"

" I promised myself I would never have another relationship." I say, thinking back to when I made that promise, after Sam cheated on me.

" Because of what Sam did?, Randy forget about her, Morgans great, and your going to miss out if you keep hanging onto the past. She isn't going to wait on you forever." John says. He tells me he has to leave to get to the arena, and says he will call me later.

I sit there thinking about what John had said to me. Was I hanging onto the past? Sam didn't do that much damage to me did she? Do I love Morgan? Can I commit to being with her? Do I want to be with her? All these questions run through my head. After pondering on them for awhile, I know what I have to do. I stand up and grab my keys, hoping its not to late.


	14. Chapter 14: Misunderstandings

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate them. I'm not to happy with Y2J going after Randy's title, I wanted Randy to keep it and not have to defend it to anyone lol. I hope he has a long reign, he deserves it. Okay, on to this chapter, not at all how I wanted it to go, but it seemed to write itself, and I changed very little of it. I'm debating on whether or not to end in about about another five chapters, or keep going. I do have an idea where it would expand the story, but idk yet. I have an idea for another story, so tell me what you all think. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Randy's POV**

I leave my hotel room in search of Morgan. The first place I look is in her room next to mine, I come out empty. I stop to think of where else she would be, when I remember that Candice was with Bren, so there is a god chance that's where I will find Morgan. Candice's room is two floors below mine, and I decide it would be quicker to take the steps. I reach Candice's room in what would have to be record time, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. It takes four knocks before anyone opens the door.

" What do you want Orton"? Mickie asks. I guess she knows what happened.

" Is Morgan here, I need to talk to her."

" No, but even if she was I wouldn't let you near her" She says, protecting her friend.

" Please Mickie, tell me where she is" I beg.

" I think you have done enough Randy"

" Look, I made a mistake, I really need to talk to her" I plead. Mickie seems to be giving in because she sighs and looks at me.

" Her and Bren went with Jeff to get lunch, then are heading to the arena"

" Jeff's still going to wrestle tonight, with Matt in the hospital and all"? I ask, surprised Jeff isn't at the hospital.

" Yeah, Matt's doing better. He is going to be fine, they did immediate surgery and are cleaning out his body of the poisons. Didn't you know that"?

" No, I didn't go to the hospital, I had to go see Vince" I say feeling guilty, knowing I could have went to the hospital, and should have.

" Oh, well is everything alright"? She ask concerned. Usually a trip to see Vince isn't good.

" No not really, I'm suspended" I tell her. I better tell her before the rumors start flying about why.

" Why, what'd you do"? She asks. At least she didn't jump to the steroid assumption like John did.

" Took Morgan home with me, Vince has a rule about that stuff."

" Really, since when"?

" Since he figured he could suspend me for it."

" How long"? She asks. I'm really trying to be nice here, but I also really need to go see Morgan.

" Indefinitely, do you know where they went to eat"? I ask, hopefully changing the subject back to where I need it to be.

" I heard them talking about some diner two blocks down, but Randy, they are probably at the arena by now, it is one thirty." Shit, she's right. Everyone was supposed to be there at one.

" Your right, why aren't you there yet"?

" Sprained knee, Vince gave me tonight and tomorrow off"

" Sorry, I got to go, I need to find her" I say and turn around to leave.

" Randy" I hear Mickie yell, I turn around to face her and wait for her to continue.

" Are you going to do what I think you are"? She asks smiling.

" Yeah, I think I am" If I don't lose my nerve I say to myself.

" It's about time, we were all starting to doubt you"

" Wish me luck"

" You don't need it" She says. I smile to myself and turn to leave. My rental is outside, which means they took a cab or got a ride from someone else. I arrive at the arena about ten minutes later and make my way inside. Of course, the first person I run into is Vince.

" Orton, what are you doing here, your suspended"

" I just need to take care of something first Vince"

" Your not needed here right now" He says in his authority voice.

" Please Vince, I just need to talk to Morgan"

" She's the reason your suspended" He says, sounding surprised I would want to see her.

" No Vince, your the reason I'm suspended" I say rolling my eyes, a habit of mine when I'm around this man.

" Well, that is true" He says smugly, almost as if he is proud of himself. I'm one of his top guys, you wouldn't think he would look for way to get rid of me for a month.

" By the way, how long is indefinitely"? I ask, so I don't have to call him later to find out.

" As soon as I get the business out of my ass, I will let you know"

" Sorry, I was mad, seriously Vince, when is this suspension up"? I ask, hoping its no longer than a month.

" Two weeks. As much as I hate it, we need you on Raw, with your feud with Cena"

" Do I still get the title at Survivor Series" I ask, concentrating on Work, then what I originally came here to do.

" Most likely, now I got more important things to do then stand around and talk to the likes of you all day" He says and walks off. I don't see how people actually stand to be around him. Morgan worships him, and he treats her like she was his own. I still don't know why he hates me. I continue on my way to find Morgan. I stop by the dressing room, but she isn't there. I walk down the hall where Jeff's room is and see her coming out of it. I stop and watch her turn to look back in.

"_I love you, I will see you later"_ I hear her say before walking out. I turn around before she can see me. Friends my ass. I knew she was lying about her and Jeff not being together. I walk out of the arena and drive back to the hotel to get my stuff and head to the airport.

**Morgans POV**

" I love you, I will see you later" I say to Brendon, who is in Jeff's locker room, staying there until I set up the wardrobe room. With it being my first PPV, I need everyone to look great. I pick up the clipboard with the names of everyone who will be here for their clothes tonight, and my eyes stop when I see Randy's name crossed off. I look at the lineup sheet of the matches tonight, and see that HHH is taking his place in the match against John. That's odd, Randy was in the running to get the title, and there were no plans to drop his current storyline with John. HHH was scheduled to face Carlito tonight, and he was replaced with Kennedy. Something is going on, they don't ever change matches this late. I look up when I hear someone at the door.

" I know I'm early, but can I get my gear right now, so I don't have to come back later"? It was John. Maybe he knows whats going on.

" Sure, just let me get them" I say, and go to get his shorts and chain gang shirt.

" Thanks Morgan" He says.

" Wait John, is Randy okay, I mean, nothing happened to him right. He's not wrestling tonight" I say, trying not to sound worried, but John can see right through my act.

" Randy's suspended indefinitely" He tells me hesitantly. I frown, no wonder he was in a bad mood earlier, but why didn't he tell me?

" Oh, for what"? I ask.

" Its against the rules to take a coworker of the opposite sex home with you" He says and walks out the door. Who did Randy take home? I've been with him all week, and no one was there besides me and Jeff. Then it hits me, I'm the coworker he took home. This is my fault. My guilt is overlapped by anger. Randy could have told me, and I would have talked to Vince. I finish setting everything up, with my mind in a totally different place. By the time I finished, I decided that Wednesday, after the house show was over, I was going to St. Louis.

**Wednesday Night, Raw House Show**

Three days, and he hasn't even called me. I guess that could have something to do with me telling him that we wont bother him anymore. But that doesn't mean he couldn't bother us. He could have at least called to tell me what was going on, even though John told me, it would have been nice to hear it from him. Thats okay though, because when I go see him tonight, or well tomorrow morning, he is going to hear all about it. To make matters worse, Mickie told me he was coming to see me on Sunday, and I keep telling her he never showed up. I would worry if it weren't for the fact that he has talked to John, who has been keeping me updated. I let out a frustrated sigh, and throw a shirt across the room. The house show is almost over, and everyone except John and Hunter, who are the main event, turned their clothes in.

" Penny for your thoughts" I look up at the intruder, Jeff.

" Why hasn't he called me Jeff"?

" Maybe because he thinks your mad at him, and you said you wouldn't bother him anymore" He says in an accusing voice.

" When does Randy ever listen to what I say"?

" Always" He says shortly.

" Your not helping Jeff" I tell him, going back to my original task.

" I got an idea, how about you call him" He suggests.

" No, I already have an idea, which is way better then yours" I say smiling.

" Care to elaborate on that"?

" After the show, we are going to Randy's house, and your coming with me"

" No can do, I have a date later, besides, thats like an eighty mile drive."

" With who"? I ask curious to who it is, ignoring his statement about the drive.

" The same person you have been shoving down my throat for three days" He says, a smile showing on his face.

" Candice" I exclaim happily.

" Yeah, I asked her out, and she said yes"

" About time Jeff"

" But if you want me to go with you, I can reschedule with Candice."

" No, thats okay, I can go with Bren, you go have fun."

" Alright, I'll see you before I leave tonight, I have to go plan out my match with Hunter"

" See ya Jeff"

As I finished up my nights work, I was waiting for Ken to return Bren, my cell started ringing. I have no clue as to who it is, because everyone who calls me is already at the arena. I look at the caller id and don't recognize the number, but I do recognize the area code, its the same as Randy's. So whoever is calling is from St. Louis..

" Hello" I decide the best way to find out who it is, is to answer the call.

" Morgan, glad I got a hold of you" Says the voice of Lillian Orton.

" Mrs. Orton, hi, what can I do for you"? I ask, unaware as to why she is calling.

" Have you heard from Randy lately dear"?

" No, not since Sunday, is everything okay"? I ask, concerned.

" I'm sure everything is fine, we just can't seem to get a hold of him, and I figured you of all people would know where he is"

" I was planning on driving down after the show tonight, to see him" I tell her, trying my best not to worry about him.

" That would be great, thank you Morgan" She says sounding relieved.

" Would it be okay if I dropped Bren off at your house, I want to go see Randy alone"?

" Of course"

" It will be late when we get there though"

"There is a key under the mat on the porch, just bring him in and put him in the spare bedroom"

"Thank you so much Mrs. Orton"

"No problem dear" She says, we say our goodbyes and hang up. I begin to wonder why Randy hasn't returned his parents phone calls, that unlike him, he usually jumps at the chance to talk to his family, especially his mom. I didn't have to wait much longer for Ken to show up, with Brendon not far behind.

" Here he is, and just as I promised, he is in one piece" Ken says laughing a little.

"So then what did you do to the other half of the roster"? I ask smiling.

" Nothing, we were gentlemen the entire night." He says giving me an innocent look. Oh yeah, they did something.

"Have you heard anything from Randy lately Ken" I ask, making sure Bren was out of ear shot first.

"I talked to him a few days ago, before Raw went on the air"

" Alright, just wondering."

"Well I'm off to the bar to see who I can pick up tonight"

"Good luck" I say with a laugh, and watch him leave. I turn around to see what Bren is doing, and find his sitting quietly on the couch.

"Hey Bren, did you have a good night"?

" Yeah, we hid the divas clothes from them, and they got mad" He says smirking.

" Whose we"?

"Jeff, Ken, Carly, and we even got Cody to come too" I laugh, they have been trying to get Cody to 'act up' for weeks now, but Cody is shy and somewhat backwards.

"I'm glad you had a good time"

" Mom, when can I see Randy"? He asks, looking up at me.

"I'm not sure bud, I thought you were mad at him though"

"I want to tell him I'm sorry."

"He will be around soon, he took a few weeks off work for now" I explain to him, opting not to tell him Randy was suspended.

"Do you think he will not be mad at me then"?

"Randy's not mad at you Bren, so don't worry about it"

"Are you sure"? He asks, worried Randy is still mad at him.

" Yeah I'm sure, anyway, do you want to stay at Randy's parents house tonight"?

"Yes, grandma said next time I come over, that we can make cookies" He says sounding excited. Grandma? No doubt Lillian got him calling her that. It's not that I mind it, I just don't want to confuse him.

" Would it be okay if I dropped you off and went to see a friend"? I ask, making sure it was okay he was comfortable enough to stay there without me for a few hours.

"Yeah, can we leave now"? He asks standing up, ready to get to 'grandma's' house.

" Sure, I have everything done here, lets go"

It was about a two and a half hour drive to get from the arena to the Orton residence. By the time I pulled up, Bren was in the back fast asleep. I think Bren was asleep before we even got of of the arena parking lot though. I had a long quiet drive, giving me time to ponder on my thoughts. What was I going to see Randy for? What was I going to say? After what I said would he want to see me? All questions leave as I see the front porch light turning on and Mr. Orton walking towards the car. I open my door to step out and greet him.

" Lillian said you were dropping the kid off, but she fell asleep." I snicker quietly to myself, he calls Bren kid just like Randy does.

"Are you sure you don't mind sir, because I can take him with me." I say, starting to ramble, a habit when I'm nervous.

"Nonsense, I'll be glad to spend some time with him. Besides, you need to go talk some sense into that boy of mine" He says. I don't really understand what he means, but I don't comment on it.

" Thanks again, just let me get him out and get him settled."

"Let me get him, that's why I came out anyway" He says, moving to the other side of the car to get Bren out. I watch him carry Bren into the house, before pulling out and driving the ten or so miles to Randy's house.

All of his cars are there, and there is even a light on coming from the upstairs bedroom, which I believe is Randy's room. I turn the car off and head up to the front door, debating on whether to knock or just use the key Randy had given me. Under the circumstances, I decide it would probably be better to knock, and I do just that. The door swings open a few moments later, to reveal a tired looking Randy, dressed in clothes that look like he has on for a week, but knowing Randy, he probably just through on the first thing he saw laying around.

"Are you aware of the people who are worried sick about you"? I ask, skipping past the greetings.

"Are you aware of what time it is"? Just making me even more angry. As soon as he opened the door, and I saw he was okay, my anger began to boil.

" Yeah, time for you to realize that you cant go around not calling people, or answering peoples call, knowing they are going to worry about you."

"You said you weren't going to bother me, so I figured I wouldn't bother you either" He says, more alert then he was earlier.

"Thats no excuse Randy and you know it"

"I have better things to do then listen to you bitch at me." He says, and attempts to close the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you got suspended" I ask softly. I watch him stop the door from shutting all the way, then hear him sigh.

"Because you would have just blamed yourself"

"That's because it was my fault. I volunteered to go with you, I should be suspended or fired, not you"

"And thats exactly why I didn't tell you. Its not your fault Morgan, Vince has been looking for a way to get rid of me."

" Well I could have talked to Vince or something, and took the blame. Your jobs more important than mine"

"Where's the kid"? He asks, completely ignoring my statement.

"He's at your parents house for the night."

"Why"?

"I wanted to come and yell at you, to tell you how mad I was that you didn't call, and to tell you how worried you had me, and to make sure you were okay" I tell him truthfully.

"And you couldn't bring the kid because why"?

"I didn't want him to witness me kill you" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want him to witness that either" He says, also smiling. We are still standing in the doorway, and I shiver from the cold outside.

"You going to let me come in, or let me freeze to death"?

" I don't even know why you knocked, that was the whole point in me giving you a key." He says stepping aside so I can enter.

"We weren't on good terms, so I figured it would be best if I knocked"

"You woke me up"

"You'll live." I say and take a seat on his couch. He throws me one of his sweatshirts that I gratefully accept, before sitting down beside me.

"I want that one back" He says, I just smile at him. We are silent for a few moments before I speak.

"Mickie keeps asking me how things went on Sunday, says you came to see me." I say, watching for his reaction.

"Uh yeah, I stopped by to see you before my flight home"

" So how come I never saw you that night"?

"Morgan, did you and Jeff decide to try and give it a try"? He asks, dodging my question.

" No, why"?

"I heard you coming out of his locker room." I think back to what I said Sunday night. I can't think of anything I said to make him think that.

"Yeah, I'm always in Jeff's locker room before shows."

"I heard you say ' I love you, and I'll see you later'" I nod my head, not seeing what that had to do with anything.

"I was talking to Bren, he didn't want to go to the dressing room with me"

"Damn do I feel stupid." He says, rubbing his hand over his face.

"What did you come back to see me for"? I ask looking at him. He stands up and starts pacing, something I've never seen Randy Orton do.

" I wante-...nothing, nevermind" He says, still pacing. There is only so much of the back and forth walking of his I can take, I stand up and stand in front of him, stopping him from taking another step.

" Randy! Stop, your driving me crazy" I tell him, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Your driving ME crazy" He mumbles. I drop my hands from his shoulders and turn around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, I can let myself out" I didn't get far before he caught my hand and stopped me.

"That's not what I meant" He says looking at me straight in the eyes.

"What other way is there to mean it Randy?, I understand okay" I attempt to pull my hand away but he grips it tighter.

"That's just it, you don't understand Morgan."

"That's because your not making sense Randall" I look at him strangely when he pulls me closer to him, and just stares at me.

"What would happen if I kissed you" He asks, finally speaking.

" Wha-..what" I stutter, now entranced by his eyes and gentle touch.

"What would happen if I kissed you" He repeats again.

" I don't kn-" I'm cut off, not by his lips, but his hands cupping my face. I knew what was coming next, and a part of me wanted to tell him no, but a bigger part of me wanted it. So I did nothing to stop it. The moment his lips brushed against mine, I didn't ever want them to leave. It felt right. So there we stood, at two in the morning, in the middle of Randy's living room, with our lips attached to each other.


	15. Chapter 15: Going Home

**A/N- Wow, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. To bad your all going to hate me for this one lol. So we are in the middle of a snowstorm, schools cancelled, so I decided to sit down and finish this. All thats left to do is read and tell me what you think.**

His lips are warm, and moist against mine, as we back up to the couch. At this point in time his hands are buried in my hair, and my are securely wrapped around his waist, feeling as much of him as I can. I quietly moan as he brushes his tongue against my bottom lip, gently biting it, while laying me back on the couch, laying half way on top of me. The need for air pulls us apart, both of us gasping for oxygen. Randy sits up and moves to the opposite end of the couch, away from me, not saying a word.

"I uh, I-" He stutters, not getting anything to come out. He puts his head in his hands and sighs. It's not like he committed a sin here. I move down closer towards him, pushing my fear aside for a moment, and take his hand in mine, making him look up, but not at me.

" Randy" I say softly, and his gaze his finally locked on mine.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I mean, I have wanted to do that for awhile, but your my best friend and I do-" I cut off his rambling, before he finishes his sentence.

" Stop, we didn't do anything wrong."

"Morgan, your my friend, I cant use you like that" He says.

"You weren't using me Randy" I tell him.

"That's all I could give you Morgan, and your better then that" Realization dawns on me, Randy doesn't want me. Randy wants sex.

"I respect that Randy, and your right, because I wont be played like that." I say, letting him know right now that I don't do casual sex.

"It's not that I don't want you, because I do, more than anything, but I promised myself I wouldn't set myself up for heartbreak again." He says, being brutally honest with me.

"Who says that heartbreak is going to be the outcome of this"? I ask, knowing he is having trouble of letting go of the past.

"Morgan, your young, beautiful, smart, and confident. Your not going to be with someone like me for long."

"And what kind of person are you Randy"? I ask, refusing to let the tears in the corners of my eyes fall.

"I'm a screwup, and somewhere down the line, I'm going to do something stupid, and we are both going to get hurt, and I don't want that"

"Then let me ask you something Randy, if this is how you feel about everything, why did you kiss me"? I ask him, trying my best not to get angry at him.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time"

"Well I've wanted to kiss Tom Cruise for a long time, but I wouldn't do it."

"What do you want from me Morgan"? He asks, his voice not sounding at all like his normal self.

"You Randy, I want you" I tell him admitting my feeling for the very first time. I knew I wanted to be with Randy, I have for a while now, but what is happening now is the reason I never did anything about it. I watch him, then feel him grip my hand tighter, before leaning in and brushing his lips against mine again. I sigh contently, while moving my lips against his, momentarily caught up in the moment.

"Randy stop, I cant do this" I say, pushing him back gently.

"You just said you wanted me"

" I do Randy, but I don't just want one night."

"Who says it has to be only one night"?

"You did Randy." I say rolling my eyes.

"I have trust issues, ask anyone who knows me, they will tell you" He says, telling me things that are rather obvious, but I cant blame him, I wouldn't trust people either if that happened to me.

"I'm not like her Randy, I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know, it's just hard sometimes. I can't forget the past."

"Trust me Randy, I know. You think it was easy for me to get over what Bren's father did?, I don't have the most faith in men either."

"Your right, I didn't even think about that."

"I guess we are two untrusting peas in a pod aren't we." I say smiling, nudging his shoulder with mine, trying to ease up the moment.

"Thats one way to put what we are" He says with a slight laugh.

"I should get going"

"Where you staying for the night"? He asks, standing up beside me. I haven't thought about that. I asked if Bren could stay with Randy's parents, I never thought about me. I'm sure they wouldn't mind, but I don't want to stay uninvited.

"I hadn't really thought about it, I will probably just go to a local hotel."

"You can stay here, your room is still there and waiting for you" He says. Its times like these that confuse me. One minute he doesn't want to be near me, and the next he is offering me him spare room for the night.

"Considering the circumstances, I think it would be best for me get a hotel, or go to your parents place."

"No, your staying here and that's final." He says, taking my hand and leading me to the stairs.

"Randy, I don't think this is a go-." He stops walking and turns around, claiming my lips with his again. Compared to the last two, this was a short kiss. We break a part, and I look at him.

"You know, you can't kiss me everytime I say something you don't want to hear"

"I didn't hear you complaining about it."

"I thought we decided to be just friends. Actually, you decided that." I point out to him. I don't know how I get myself into these situations. Randy says one thing then goes and does another. He says he doesn't want to be with me, then kisses me. He says we should keep space between us, then tells me to stay over. He needs to make up his mind.

"Maybe I want to be with you and am just scared" He says, pulling me up the stairs.

"Maybe you need to stop messing with my mind" Randy and his comments are going to drive me insane. This is exactly why I said I shouldn't stay here, things are going to be said, that aren't ready to be spoken yet. We stop when we get in front of the guest room, which Randy has taken to calling my room.

"What are you doing tomorrow"? He asks, still holding my hand.

"Getting Bren and heading back home, I haven't been to the apartment in what seems like forever."

"I don't see why you don't just get rid of it, your never there."

"And where would I go when we get time off"? I question.

"Where you always go, here" He says like its the most obvious thing to do.

"Are you telling me to give up my apartment, and move in here with you"? I ask, looking at him like he has grown a second head.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying."

"That goes against everything we talked about."

"It would save you money, and you have your own room, and so does the kid." He is right. Not only do I have a designated room, but so does Bren. One day Randy and Bren decided his room needed to be transformed into a boys room, so they went out shopping, by themselves. Randy bought Bren about everything a kid would want in his room, I wasn't to happy. But Randy just blew me off and said it was his money, and he wanted to do it.

"That would just cause unwanted problems."

"How"? He asks, rubbing his thumb over my hand.

"Say I want to bring a guy over I'm interested in, wouldn't that be awkward"?

"No, I'm already here, I wouldn't be weirded at all" He says smiling.

"Smartass." I say, smiling.

"No but seriously, you should think about it."

"I will, but right now, I'm going to bed" I tell him, and enter the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

**Randy's POV**

I watch her walk into the room and close the door. I turn around and head to my room, going over the events that unfolded in my head tonight. Just three days ago, I was going to profess my undying love for her, and tonight, when I had my chance, I changed my mind. I had nothing to fear really, she told me she felt the same way, and I still couldn't go through with it. I don't know what happened. I kissed her and it all went downhill from there. Emotions started running through me that I haven't felt since I was with Sam, and it scared me, so I did what I do best, I pushed her away. If thats not bad enough, after telling her all that, and that I wasn't ready to be in a relationship, I kissed her again, and again after that. If I was her, I would have hit me and left. Then I ask her to move in with me, yeah thats taking it slow. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm going to make things right, was the last thought in my head before I fell asleep.

I groan as I hear voices coming from downstairs, I roll over and curse when I see the time, 8:37. Could people pick a better time to start talking? This is one of my rare times off, I should be able to sleep in. It takes me a minute, but I finally can tell who the voices belong to, and more importantly, the people I'm going to kill for waking me up. They belong to my parents, and Morgan. Great, I can only imagine what they are thinking, especially if Morgan tells them what happened.

I sit up and am surprised when I see Brendon standing at the door, leaning against the wall looking at me.

"You can come in and sit kid" I tell him, and pat the spot next to me. He doesn't say anything, he just walks in and crawls up beside me.

"Are you still mad Randy"? He asks me in a shy voice.

"No, I'm not mad kid." I say, guilt washing over me. I feel low for yelling at him like I did.

"Mom said I should tell you sorry for bothering you the other day." I turn to look at him.

"No you shouldn't. Listen kid, I was in a bad mood, and I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry." I tell him.

"How come you and pap call me kid"? He asks totally forgetting about what we were talking about.

"Since when do yo call my dad pap" I ask, wondering if my dad knows he does.

"Since he said he was jealous that I call Lillian grandm. So he said I should call him pap so he isn't jealous." I raise my eyebrows, surprised at what I'm hearing. First he hugs Morgan, and now he is telling Bren to call him pap. I think they forgot they have their own son. I laugh silently to myself at that thought.

"I see. So did you have fun at my parents house"?

"Yeah, grandma made me pancakes for breakfast, then pap showed me all his old wresting belts, and gave me some of his old wrestling movies."

"You mean, he let you in the room that had the tapes and belts in it"?

"Yeah, and it was so cool. I didn't know who cowboy Bob was, but now I do, and he is even cooler then John Cena." He says excitedly.

"You mean theres someone you like more then John"? I ask smiling, feigning shock.

"Yes, and I saw the first cast he wore, and he let me hold it."

"He took it out of the case and let you hold it"? I ask him.

"Yeah and it smelled bad to. But I didn't care."

"I'm glad you had a good time. So what are you doing today"? I ask him.

"Mom said we are going back to our home for a few days" I frown at that. I thought they were staying with me until Sunday. Well it was never said, but that's how it always works.

"Well what'd say we go downstairs, and see when you guys are leaving"?

"Okay." He says and gets up.

"I'm going to get dressed, then I will be down." I tell him. I shut the door behind him and sit down on the bed. Why is Morgan going back to Colorado? She always stays here on our days off. To the best of my knowledge, we made up last night, and are no longer fighting. I didn't confuse her to much last night did I? Who am I kidding, I confused myself. I make a mental note to clear things up when there is a knock at my door. I glance down at myself, in only a pair of boxers, and shrug my shoulders.

"Come in" I yell, making no move to answer it myself. It opens and to my surprise its my dad.

"How are you doing Randy"? He asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good I guess"

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night? I know she came to see you, I'm just surprised she stayed."

"Your not the only one."

"Randall, what happened"? I cringe at my full first name coming from his lips.

"I uh, I honestly don't know. One minute I'm kissing her, the next I'm telling her I cant be with her. Then I'm kissing her again, then taking it back. Then kissing her again, just to shut her up. Then I invite her to move in with me." I tell him.

"You got serious issues son."

"Thanks dad, that helps me out a lot." I tell him rolling my eyes.

"Do you want to be alone for the rest of your life"? He asks.

"No."

"Do you love Morgan"? He asks, and it throws me off guard.

"Yes, I think I do." I tell him honestly. In one way or another, I do love Morgan.

"Do you accept everything that comes with her, her past, more importantly her son"?

"You know I love the kid dad."

"Sure you do, but could you accept him as your own"?

"Yeah and I would." I say without hesitation.

"Then why the hell aren't you with that girl yet"? He asks. I sigh and put my head in my hands. Thats the same question Jeff, John, Shawn, Hunter, and even myself, have been asking me for weeks now. And there is only one thing I can come up with.

"I don't want to get hurt again."

"Stop hiding behind that dumbass excuse, be a man, and go get your woman."

"It's not that simple.

"Sure it is. She loves you. You love her. Just tell her, I don't know how much more if this drama I can take." He says and makes me smile.

"So whats this I hear about you letting the kid in you prized room, and let him hold your precious cast. Not to mention telling him to call you pap." I ask.

"I seem to have a soft spot for him, and her too."

"I've noticed. I'm starting to think you love them more then me." I say smiling.

"I'll always love you Randy."

"You never let me hold your cast."

"I never had a soft spot for you." He says laughing while turning and walking out of the room.

After spending a few more hours with my parents, they finally left around noon, only after making us both promise to call at least twice a week. Once they left, I walk into the kitchen, where Morgan was making a sandwich for Bren.

"What time is your flight"? I ask her.

"Three." Was all she said. The first she spoke to me all day.

"Morgan, why are you going home"? I ask, stepping around the counter to stand in front of her.

"Because that's where we live Randy."

"You always stay here, why not this time? Does it have to do with what happened last night? Because if it does then I'm sorry, I don't like what is slowly happening to us Morgan, we aren't talking to each other. Is it because I kissed you? Is that why you are going home? I wou-"

"Randy stop, that has nothing to do with it."

"Then what is it, tell me so I can make it right again."

"You can fix this one Randy" She says looking up at me.

"Why not"?

"I got a letter from the judge back home. Bren's father wants joint custody, he's taking me to court."

**A/N- So I found a way to add a twist, not the one I was originally planning, but it works.**

**The author on here iloveflamingos pm'd me and asked me to take over her fic "Love in Unexpected Places". I haven't been on here long, and was wondering if I can do that. I would gladly do so, but I don't want to break any rules.**


	16. Chapter 16: We Are Family

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Okay, So I have only even been in a courtroom one time, and that was when I was ten, and it was a custody battle between my parents. I tried to remember what I could and put some of it into the hearing. When you actually get down to the court hearing, you will probably be like "that could never happen" and your no doubt right. But I had to make it interesting. Let me know how you think this one turned out, because I don't have an opinion on it yet. Read and Review please. **

"How did they get a hold of you?, you have been here." I ask, once the shock wore off.

"Vince called me, they called the head quarters." She says wiping away some tears.

"There's no way he can win right. I mean it's been years since he even saw the kid."

"It's not a normal case, Jason's got a lawyer, and their claiming that my job isn't suitable for an eight year old."

"They cant do this. Your a great mom to him, and he is well taken care of."

"We are on the road constantly, and it's not stable for Bren. I have no family for him to stay with, and Jason knows it, and is using it against me."

"Everythings going to be okay, your going to win this." I tell her, praying its true. Jason, who I presume is the father, has a good case though.

"Vince told me to get a lawyer, but the price on them went up since the last time I checked" She says, a dry attempt at humor.

"How much do you need? I will give it to you." I tell her without hesitation.

"I wouldn't take from Vince, and I'm not taking from you Randy."

"Morgan you need help, and I want to help you."

"Randy no. Please don't argue with me. I'm not taking your money."

"It's not taking if I give it to you."

"This is not your problem to fix Randy." I ignore the hurt her words caused me so I can convince her to let me help.

"Well then I'll make it my problem to fix." I yell at her. She looks surprised at my outburst, but she can be so stubborn at times.

"I'm going to get Bren and head out." She says walking around me.

"Your flight doesn't leave for another four hours."

"I have to talk to Bren about everything, he has no idea about anything."

"Do you have to tell him? I mean, does he have to know?" I ask, worried about how the kid will take it.

"Yeah, he is required to be there." I wait a minute before asking the question I have wanted to ask since she said she had to go home.

"Do you want me to come with you"? She stops walking and turns around and gives me a small smile.

"I have to do this on my own Randy. I think it's about time I do." She said and walks out. I heard her call for Bren, then the front door open and close a short time later.

**Morgans POV**

After I left Randy's I drove Bren to the nearest park so I could sit him down and explain to him what was going to happen in the next few days. My mind starts to wonder about how am I going to win this. Jason has connections, and he knows how to use them. Well at least he did the last time I saw him, four years ago. I lead Bren over to the swings and sit in the one beside him.

"How come Randy couldn't come with us mom?" He asks me as soon as we sit down.

"I have to talk to you about some things Bren."

"Is Randy going to go home with us later"?

"No, it's just going to be us."

"How come we aren't staying with Randy mom"?

"You know you have a father, right Brendon"?

"You said he was a worthless piece of shit who deserves every bad thing that happens to him." I cringe as I hear him repeat the words I have spoke about his father to other people. I never addressed Jason as that to Bren though.

"As true as it is, it would be best if you didn't repeat that again. But listen bud, your dads the reason we have to go home."

"Why mom"?

"He wants me to share you with him, so we have to see a judge and see what he says." I tell him. I didn't want to scare him by saying he wants to take him away.

"I don't want to see him."

"I thought you wanted a dad Bren"? I ask, hoping to make the most of this, if Jason does win.

"I want Randy to be my dad."

"You already have a dad though."

"But I want Randy."

"Randy cant be your dad Bren."

"Yes he can. He loves me, he told me he does." He yells. I fell a temper tantrum coming.

"I know he does Bren. But Randy and I aren't together."

"Well go get together."

"It's not that simple Bren."

"Yes it is. Randy told me he would date you at the drop a hat." He says.

"When did he tell you that"? I ask, trying to figure out if Randy really said that or if Bren is making it up.

"Sunday when I was in his hotel room."

"I think you misheard him Bren." I say, recalling the conversation I had with Randy last night. If he wanted to be with me, last night was his chance.

"No I didn't mom. I don't want to go back to Colorado."

"We have to, the judge is making us." This is definitely not the easiest thing I ever had to explain.

"When do we get to come back"? My heart sinks at his question. There is a very big possibility that he wont be coming back with me for awhile, but I don't want to tell him that and worry him.

"I'm not sure Bren, a couple days probably."

"Are you sure I have to go mom"? He asks.

"I wish you didn't bud, but you do."

That seemed to be the end of his questioning. We stayed at the park a while longer before leaving. We made a quick stop at Randy's parents house to pick up Bren's bag that he forget to grab earlier, then headed to the airport. I could tell Bren didn't want to go at all. He was quiet, hardly said two words while at the Orton's house, which I have never seen happen before. He didn't even want to play our usual game of road signs while driving. Once boarding the plane, all he did was look out the window. Bren can have a harsh way with words when talking to someone he doesn't like, and I'm afraid that's what is going to happen when he meets Jason, or talks to the judge, which wouldn't help my case at all.

It was Friday morning, and the hearing was set to begin at 9:00, so as I am rushing around trying to get myself and Brendon ready, I decide now is as good as time as any to talk to him about seeing the judge and his dad.

"Brendon, I really need you to be on your best behavior today. No smart remarks to anyone." I tell him while putting him in an uncomfortable looking suit.

"But what if they start it first"? He questions innocently.

"I don't think they will. But I still don't want to hear any inappropriate comments or gestures. Anything that you have learned form Jeff, Ken, Randy, Carly, Cody, Shelton, Hunter, and Shawn is all forgotten for today, okay" I tell him, naming off all the guys who put him up to pranks.

"Even the finger thing mom"? He asks looking disappointed.

"Especially that Bren." Flipping the judge off was not the way to get on his good side.

"Can I do the guns, like Jeff does before wrestling"?

"Forget everything they taught you, just for today, please." I beg, already picturing the different scenarios of what he could do in the courtroom already.

"Okay, I wont do it."

"Good, now you finish getting ready, I have to make a few calls." I tell him then leave his bedroom.

I took out my cell phone and had no missed calls. Thats was odd, considering Jeff usually called me every few hours on our days off. The only time he doesn't call is when he is flying somewhere, because you cant use your phone on the plane. But he had told me he was going home to North Carolina for these few days off. I tried to call him, on his cell phone and his home phone, but got the voice mail on both. Randy was another who hasn't called me since I left his house, which was even stranger then Jeff not calling. I dial his cell and get his voice mail, then dial his home phone and get his answering machine. Same results as I got with Jeff. I try calling Ken to see if he knows why no one is answering, or if he knows where they are, but he to isn't answering. I give up calling people when Bren walks out from his room, dressed and ready to go. It's at that moment I want to cry. I pull him over to me and wrap him in a hug, willing the tears not to fall.

"Mom stop, I cant breath." I laugh slightly and pull away.

"You know I love you right. And no matter what I always will."

"I love you to mom." I hug him again. I release him and grab my things before leaving. We had about a half hour and the courthouse is only a five minute drive, but I thought it would be better to get there early. When we got there, there were only four cars in the parking lot. We parked an made our way inside, sitting in the car for twenty minutes in November weather in Colorado was not fun, no to mention cold. We checked in before taking a seat. I looked around to see if I could spot Jason, but soon realized they probably had him in a different room, good thing to because if I saw him I would probably kill him. My head turns to look at the door when I hear it swing open, to reveal a middle aged man in an expensive suit walk in, probably Jason's lawyer.

"Excuse me, Miss Schaeffer"? He questions standing in front of me. What nerve, here he is trying to take my son away from me and he comes up to talk to me.

"I take it your Jason's lawyer"? I ask, giving him and answer and asking him one all in the same sentence.

"No, I'm your lawyer." He says looking confused.

"What? I didn't hire a lawyer."

"You mean Mr. Orton didn't tell you"? Mr. Orton? Randy!

"Tell me what exactly"?

"He hired me for this case. To help you get full custody of a Brendon James Schaeffer." He says, looking at the paper in his hand.

"I'm sorry to waste your time sir, but I don't have the money to pay you."

"No need, Mr. Orton paid me well over the due amount."

"And why would he do that"?

"Could be because I'm the best lawyer around here, or he doesn't want to see you lose your son." He says with a smile.

" I see, Mr.-" I trail off, not knowing his name.

"Mr. Jones, but call me Tim. Now we have a very short time here, so you need to tell me what is going on." He says. I decide this is the best way for me to keep Bren, so I do just that. I tell a complete stranger who I never met before, everything that is going on. From Jason, to my parents, to my job. I tell him it all and don't leave anything out. I was surprised I could sum up a long story like that in ten minutes. All Tim did through the entire speech was nod his head, and write things down. It wasn't long after a young woman told us that the judge will see us now. We walk into the courtroom, which is considerably smaller then the ones on T.V. The first thing I spot is Jason, and I send him glares all the way to my seat, with Brendon right beside me. The judge walks in, who is an older man, I would say in his late fifties, early sixties, and sit down.

"This is the Jason Moore vs. Morgan Schaeffer case for full custody of a Brendon James Schaeffer, correct"?

"Correct your honor" Jason's lawyer says.

"Alright, we will start with an opening statement from each party. Mr. Moore, you will be first."

"I will have my lawyer, Mr. Howell do that, your honor."

" Very well then." The judge, who's name plate says Judge Harris says.

"Your honor, the road is no place for an eight year old to be. Traveling four days a week and living out of hotels is not what one would consider healthy. A boy his age needs other kids to socialize with. I don't think it is appropriate for a young child to be home schooled, or what I believe to be called cyber school. What could he possibly be doing while his mother is working? We believe it would be better for the boy to be in a stable environment, one that his father can provide for him. That is all your honor."

"Miss Schaeffer, you opening statement."

"I to, will have my lawyer, Mr. Jones do that." I say, and watch as Tim stands up to stand in front of the judge.

"Despite traveling around constantly, Brendon seems to be very happy, and very loved. Loved is not something he has felt from his father though, who hasn't been in his life for the better part of his life. He showed up one time, four years ago, then left, never to be heard from again from Morgan, or his son. Is that really what is best for him, to live with his father who he doesn't even know, or trust. The only person Brendon ever had in his life was his mother, who always found a way to take care of him, at sixteen, when Mr. Moore left her pregnant. If she is an unfit mother, then I don't deserve to be here defending her. Morgan and Brendon, in simple terms, complete each other, and it would be wrong to take him away from her. That is all you honor." Tim finishes, then comes and sits back down.

"Now what happens." I whisper to him.

"The judge will look things over, then question Brendon, you, and Mr. Moore. He is really going to take into consideration what Brendon says."

"I am going to call Brendon to the stand now." I turn to look at Bren, who is looking at me scared. I give him a nod, and he finally stands up to walk and sit down beside the judge.

"Tell me your name son."

"Brendon James Schaeffer." He says in a little voice. I mentally remind myself to kill Jason for putting him through this later.

"Do you like your moms job Brendon"?

"Yeah, it's so cool. Its the bestest job in the whole world." He says.

"What is so cool about it"? The judge asks.

"I get to hang out with Jeff, and Randy, and John, and the other guys." He says, excitement evident in his voice.

"Are they your age Brendon"?

"No, they are wrestlers."

" I see. So what do you do with them"?

"They teach me cool things, and we play pranks on people."

"What do they teach you"?

"Randy teached me how to say bitch without mom getting mad. And John teached me how to rap, and to say coolio to piss people off." I put my head down after he finishes and let a small smile escape me. I told him to forget everything the guys taught him, I'm glad he listened to me.

"That's very interesting. Anything else they taught you"? I'm praying he says no.

"Jeff teached me that a black man with blonde hair looks funny. We dyed Shelton's hair blonde, and he looks so funny. He was so mad at us after we did it." Bren says laughing. I didn't think he could just say no.

"How is school Brendon"? The judge asks, moving away from the subject of what Bren has learned.

"I got a certificate the other day because I got an A in math, and mom shows it to everyone she sees." I smile at that. He got a certificate of excellence in Math emailed to us, and I show it to everyone.

"So you like school"?

"I didn't before, but I like doing it on the computer. And when I need help, Randy, or Jeff, or Ken, or Carly, or Mom help me."

"That's good. Do you know who your dad is Brendon"?

"I never saw him before. But mom says its that man sitting there" He says, pointing to Jason. I silently thank god, that he didn't repeat what he said to me in the park.

"Do you want to get to know you dad"?

"No." He answered quickly.

"Why is that"?

"If he gets to be my dad, then that means Randy will never be my dad."

"And you want Randy to be your dad"?

"Yes, but mom says it cant happen because they aren't together. But they will be."

"You can go back to your mom now Brendon." I watch the judge smile at him, before speaking up again.

"Miss Schaeffer, I ask you please come to the stand." He says. I nod my head and take Brendon's previous seat next to judge Harris.

"Do you believe you give your son everything he needs"?

"Yes, and I have for eight years."

"Did you have anything to do with Mr. Moore not having any contact with his son"?

"No you honor, he was free to see Bren whenever he choose to, but he never did."

"I heard it mentioned he visited a few years ago."

"Yes, right after Bren's fourth birthday. He stayed for two hours, then left and I haven't seen him since."

"Do you believe your job is a problem with raising your son"?

"No, my job pays well. And despite the traveling, I only work four hours a night. The rest of my time is with my son."

"Is your-" He is cut off by the door opening, a line of men enter the room. More precisely, Ken Kennedy, Jeff Hardy, Carly Colon, Shelton Benjamin, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, Hunter Helmsley, Stephanie McMahon, and Vince McMahon enter the room.

"What is going on here"? Judge Harris asks, or more like demands to know. Vince steps up to the front.

"Your honor, this is-"

"Your Vince McMahon?"

"Yes I am."

"I was there the night Hulk Hogan body slammed Andre the Giant. I was in the second row with my son. What a great night that was." The judge says, momentarily forgetting about the case at hand.

"I'm glad your a fan."

"I have been a fan since I was a boy. I used to watch your father every week."

"Thank you your honor. But back to the matter at hand. I don't see any reason to continue this nonsense."

"I must hear both sides."

"Bren's father has been in his life since the day he was born. I can't stand back and watch you take Bren away from the only thing he has ever known. Morgan is like the daughter I never had" Vince says, receiving a smack on the arm from Stephanie. I'm still in utter shock that they all showed up. That answers why I couldn't get a hold of any of them.

"I know Mr. McMahon, but the law says-"

"Who cares about the law. I say you let the kid decide for himself who he wants to be with" (Total rip off from air-bud)

"Your not going to have your wrestlers attack me are you"? The judge asks, despite the two bailiffs in the room.

"No, I brought them to show you that Miss. Schaeffer has all the family she needs. We are all a family here. Blood doesn't matter." Vince says. I watch Randy step up beside Vince, and make eye contact with me. He doesn't do anything but look at me.

"Yeah, c'mon, let Bren choose for himself." Cody Rhodes says, hiding in back of Hunter. I was surprised Cody spoke up, as shy as he is an all.

"Who knows what Brendon wants more then Brendon? I say let him pick." Jeff says, stepping up beside Randy. I take a moment to look at Jason and his lawyer, who seem to be in shock, and fear of the wrestlers.

"That would be the only fair way possible." Ken says.

"Yeah and thats cool." Carly says. The judge looks at them all for a moment, before settling his eyes on Shelton.

"Are you the black man that Brendon and a man named Jeff dyed hair blonde"?

"Yes your honor, that would be me." Shelton says, looking a tad embarrassed.

"After they did, you still show up here for them"?

"Of course. Bren is holding the title for prank king, and I want it back."

"I see. Brendon, would you please come up here please." Harris says. Bren stand up and walks to the judge.

"Brendon Schaeffer, I am giving you the choice of who you want to stay with. Your mother, or your father." He says, already writing something down on his paper.

"I choose...my mom" He says, tapping his finger against his chin.

"I hereby grant full custody of Brendon James Schaeffer to his mother."

"Randy, I get to come back" Bren yells, running to Randy who picks him

"As for you Mr. Moore, I was going through your file and came upon a warrant for you arrest, for stolen property from 2004. Bailiff, please take Mr. Moore into custody." Well that just added onto my shock The judge tells us we are free to go, after getting an autograph from all the guys. We walk out with Randy holding Bren, and his other arm wrapped around my shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17: You got me

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, very much appreciated. I'm sad to report, but I believe this story only has a few chapters left. I want originally going to end it the night of Wrestlemania, but I'm running out of ideas, as you will all see this chapter. I'm thinking maybe 2-4 more chapters left, maybe a sequel somewhere down the road. So read and review.**

"How did you guys end up here"? I ask as we all stand in the parking lot of the courthouse. I'm surprised that Vince showed up. I mean, I know he cares for us, but he is a very busy man, and to take time out of his schedule for me, I will be forever grateful.

"Randy called me whining like a baby, begging me to do something, so I rounded up the guys, got on my private jet, and flew out here. We were afraid we wouldn't make it in time." Vince says, standing in front of a black limo.

"I was not whining Vince." Randy says.

"What did I tell you about calling me Vince boy"?

"You let Bren call you Vince." Randy says.

"I like him." Vince says simply.

"Seriously guys, I want to thank you all for coming." I tell them all, wanting them to know how much I really do appreciate what they have done.

"You didn't need us, we were here for moral support." Jeff says.

"Well I don't think they would have given Bren to his father after they arrested him." Ken says.

"Yeah but still, you guys had an impact on the judge's decision."

"We were hoping the judge would be female, so all we would have had to do was take our shirts off." Hunter says.

"I'm sure that would have helped. So where are you guys staying"? I ask them.

"No where, we have to head to the next city, and Vince is taking us." Ken tells me.

"But we don't have to be there until Sunday."

"Hey, it's a free ride from Vince, I wont mind getting there a day early." Jeff says, they all nod their heads in agreement.

"Well before you go, I just want to say thanks again." I say, hugging each of them. I notice Randy and Bren are missing.

"You should let Randy come back to work." I whisper to Vince, while hugging him.

"I am, he is going to be there Monday."

"Is he going with you guys then"?

"No, he wants to fly out with you and Brendon." He says. I watch as they all push and shove each other while piling into the limo, only to act like adults when Vince yells at them.

"It's like I run a daycare center, taking care of this bunch." Vince mumbles making me laugh. I wave to them once again as they pull out, grateful for friends like them. I look around for Randy and Bren, and spot them sitting on a nearby bench.

"Why did you two leave?" I ask them, sitting down next to Brendon.

"We were just talking."

"Are you guys ready to go, its getting cold out?"

"Yeah, let's go." Randy says. Bren takes off ahead of us and gets into the back of the rental car.

"So are you going to stay with us tonight?" I ask, as we slowly make our way to the car.

"I can, or I can get a hotel, doesn't matter to me." He says.

"I think after all you did, I can be nice and let you stay with us." I tell him smiling.

"Can I at least drive?" He asks as we step up beside the car.

"Fine, but just this once." I toss him the keys and get in the passenger side. I look in the back at Bren, who is half asleep. I guess maybe six in the morning was to early to wake him up.

"Where's your bags?" I ask Randy, noticing he wasn't carrying any when we got in the car.

"I gave them to Jeff, I'll get them from him Sunday."

"What are you going to wear tomorrow?"

"I put a set of clothes in the backseat earlier. You know, its not safe to let your car unlocked with the keys in it."

"Shut up, it's a small town, who would steal a car?"

"You'd be surprised at what people would steal. I can let anything alone, or it's gone when I go back for it."

"That's because you famous, and people love you."

"That is true, people do love me." I laugh at his comment but don't say anything. It wasn't long after that we pull into the parking lot of my apartment complex. I make a mental note, that now I am making some decent money, to look for a small house for Bren and I. I think that would be better this this small apartment. By this time, Bren is fully asleep, and is carried by Randy up to our room. He takes Bren to his room and joins me on the couch.

"What time did you wake the poor kid up?, I have never seen him asleep at noon."

"I got him up at six, I wanted to make sure there was enough time for us to get ready. Okay fine, I was nervous and wanted someone to talk to."

"You could have called me." He says looking at me.

"Randy it was six in the morning, I'm sure you were sleeping."

"Actually no, I was on Vin-, Mr. McMahon's jet getting bitched at." He says with a small laugh.

"I'm surprised Vince left you on his jet."

"It would benefit you, of course he let me on."

"Well it's good you get to comeback to work Monday."

"Yeah, I got to say, I didn't see that coming."

"Is that really why you got suspended, for me staying with you?"

"Originally yes, but it was only for two weeks. It became indefinite when I told him to shove his business up his ass."

"That's the way to get on his good side Randy."

"It worked, don't you think?"

"No doubt. Seriously, how did you all end up coming?" I ask, curious to what happened.

"After you left, I was worried about what could happen, so I called Vince. Before I knew it, we were all on our way to Colorado."

"You all live in different states, how did you all get together?" I wonder. They are all from a different state, so it had to be hard to get them all.

"Vince had us all fly to Connecticut Wednesday night. Some didn't get there until late Thursday, and we flew out late that night."

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why did they all come?"

"I honestly don't know. As far as I knew, it was going to be Vince and I, then they all showed up. Your a very loved woman." He says smiling.

"No I'm not, you guys were there for Brendon."

"Get over yourself, they love you and you know it."

"They?" I repeat hitting him in the arm.

"Yeah, they." He says keeping a straight face.

"Does that mean you don't love me?"

"Exactly, I use you because I love the kid."

"Shut up" I go to hit his arm again, but he catches it and pulls me over to him, and wraps his arms around me.

"You know I'm joking."

"You better be." I threaten, laying my head on his shoulder. We stay silent for a few minutes, before a question pops into my head.

"Randy, if you guys knew you were flying out, why did you pay for a lawyer?" I ask him.

"For one, we weren't sure if we would make it in time, and two, we weren't going to change the judges decision by just showing up."

"He told me you paid him way over the due amount. Exactly how much did you pay."

"That's for me to know and you not to find out." I lift my head and look at him.

"Randy."

"Look, sure I paid him more then needed. But it's not like I didn't have the money to do it. So stop worrying about it."

"Tell me how much Randy."

"No. Think of it as an...early Christmas present."

"A Christmas present that costs how much?"

"Morgan, if I tell you, your just going to tell me your going to pay me back."

"Whoever said you weren't smart? Of course I'm going to pay you back."

"Which is why I'm not telling you."

"Randy I swear to go-" Well theres one way to shut me up, his lips over mine. He brushes his lips against mine briefly, very briefly, then sits back.

"That's payback enough." He says, displaying his cocky smirk. What do you say to that?

"Well if a kiss is all it takes to pay you back thousands of dollars, give me you credit card and later on tonight we can makeout." Thats one thing to say.

"How can a guy say no to that?" He says, attempting to reach in his back pocket for his wallet.

"You know I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me how much Mr. Jones cost."

"Guess I'm going to have to put up with you for awhile then."

"I'll just go call and ask Jeff, I'm sure you told him." I tell him, and get up before he can grab me and go and get my cell phone.

"Morgan, c'mon, don't." He says. I grin. So Jeff knows. I quickly dial Jeff's number, knowing they aren't at the airport yet, that's at least an hour drive. I look at Randy and notice him dialing a number on his phone.

"Jeff, hi." I say when he answers. I look at Randy who has his phone to his ear. If he isn't calling Jeff, then who is he calling?

"Hunter, tell Jeff not to say a word." I hear Randy say into his phone. Dammit.

"Jeff how much did Randy pay that lawyer?" I quickly ask, hoping he answers before Hunter says anything to him.

"Morgan, hey. I'm not at liberty to answer that."

"Jeff! Tell me now."

"Can't. Steph just threatened my job"

"Steph can't fire you" I say rolling my eyes, knowing I'm not getting an answer from him.

"She'll make me job to Hornswoggle."

"Your no help Jeff. Bye." I hang up and turn to look at Randy. I jump a little when he is standing directly behind me.

"You suck Orton." I tell him, shoving his shoulder.

"You know what?"

"What?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Your really beautiful when your angry." He says, brushing a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"I'm not angry."

"Your beautiful when denying things to." He says, his voice softer then before. Why does he do this to me? We are only friends, he made that decision.

"Don't kiss me Randy." I tell him, knowing what was coming next.

"Why not?" He asks, running a hand through my hair.

"Because we're only friends." I say, not meeting his eyes.

"That's to bad." He says in a hushed voice.

"No, that was your decision." I tell him, and walk around him and enter the living room.

"Okay, you got me there." He says, following behind me.

"Randy you have to stop. You can't tell me you only want to be friends, then kiss me anytime you feel like it. It doesn't work like that."

"I know."

"Obviously you don't. You made a decision Randy, and you have to stick by it. Stop playing with my head."

"Morgan, calm down." He says hugging me. We stay that way for awhile, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry for flipping out on you." I say, after coming to my senses.

"I'm used to women and their mood swings." He says sitting down on the couch.

"Had so many women you came to terms with it?" I ask laughing.

"It's those damn divas. They are the moodiest people I ever met."

"Speaking of divas, has Jeff mentioned anything about his date with Candice?"

"Just that they are going out again after the show Monday."

"I knew they would hit it off, Candice will be good for him."

"Yeah, hopefully she will get him over Beth once and for all."

"I agree, and Candice is ready to settle down."

"Hopefully she will be it for Jeff then." I just nod my head and agree with him, not sure if we were even talking about Jeff and Candice anymore. I turn on the TV and flip through the channels, looking for something to watch, when his voice startles me.

"Do you have any idea what the kid wants for his birthday?" He asks me.

"No, I don't even have any idea what I'm getting him. His birthday is next Friday, and I have yet to begin shopping for him."

"The only kids I ever shop for are my brother, who I just give money to, and Shawn's two kids, who I just give money to."

"Then since you insist on getting Bren something, why don't you just give him money?"

"I can't give him money for his birthday."

"You just said that you give the others money."

"Yeah, but I want to get the kid something special. I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"Figure out something for me to while your at it."

"I'll do my best. So do you have anything planned for Thanksgiving?" That's six days after Bren's birthday, and I haven't even thought about it yet.

"No, nothing yet."

"Usually I go to my parents, but their doing something different this year, so I decided to stay at home. John's coming."

"I'm glad to see you two back together again."

"I'll ignore that innuendo. Anyway, that was my casual way of inviting you and Bren."

"Well you know me, if I wanted to come, I would just show up."

"Yeah I know. So are you coming?"

"Sure, I don't got nothing better to do." I say smiling.

"Good, because you know I suck at cooking, so you can do it."

"I'm the guest. I shouldn't have to cook."

"When have you ever been a guest at my house. You already womanized it."

"Womanized it? I did no such thing."

"Right, and I always had flowers sitting on the kitchen table." He says laughing.

"That's not womanizing it, that called decorating, something you obviously know nothing about."

"I'm a man, it wouldn't be right if I knew something about decorating."

"Jeff's a man, and he has good taste."

"Jeff also paints his nails, and dyes his hair." He says.

"Point taken. So how does the schedule work for the holidays?" I ask him.

"The week of Thanksgiving, we have Raw, then we have off until Saturday."

"What about Christmas?"

"In early December we go to Iraq, and tape our tribute to the troops, which airs the week of Christmas, we get off from the twentieth to the twenty seventh."

"Do you like going over to Iraq?"

"Yeah, it puts smiles on their faces. Morgan, has Vince talked to you about going over there yet?" He asks me.

"No, should he have?"

"It's just that, when we go over their, it's for five days, but because of safety precautions , kids can't go." He says cautiously.

"So your saying Bren wont be able to go?"

"Well yeah, but there is a war going on over there, its not safe for him." He explains as if I'm brain dead.

"I understand that Randy. But I'm going to have to tell Vince I cant go, I cant let Brendon here alone."

"I know, but I also know you want to go, which is why I was thinking that you could ask my parents to watch him."

"Randy I can't do that. That would be a major inconvenience for them."

"You know that's not true. Moms always going on about how she loves him. Dad to."

"Yeah but..." I trail off, having no other excuse.

"You've never been away from him that long, have you?" I laugh slightly at how easy he can read me.

"No, twelve hours at the most."

"Well I cant tell you what to do, but you should think about it."

"I'll talk to Bren about it some other time, if he is okay with it, then I will ask."

"Do you ever think about seeing you parents again?" He asks, catching me off guard.

"I haven't talked to them in nine years, and it could be another nine for all I care." My parents are a touchy subject.

"Morgan I know what they did to you, but don't you think it's time to forgive?"

"Forgive that they kicked their sixteen year old pregnant child out of the house, during the coldest month of the year, with no job or money. Is that what you want me to forget Randy?" I can't believe he actually suggested that.

"I'm sure they love you."

"I really felt their love when me and my son were freezing our asses off because we couldn't afford heat. I felt their love when I could only provide Bren with one meal a day for the first year." I yell at him, a few tears trickling down my face.

"Morgan.."

"No Randy, I don't need them, so just drop it."

"Hey I'm sorry, don't cry." He says, gently wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry to, I just don't like to talk about my parents."

"I shouldn't have brought it up, its your business, and if you say you don't need them, who am I to argue" He says, his hand rubbing my head.

"I got what I need Randy. I got Bren, I got a good job, I got...you" I say hesitantly.

"So you got me huh?" I look at him expecting to see a smirk, but he looks completely serious.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant that...I..." I have no answer for him, so I just look at the floor, which is now more appealing then Randy.

"Hey." He says, lifting my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"Yeah?" I respond, hoping he doesn't make this moment any more awkward then it already is.

"You got me."


	18. Chapter 18: Broken Promises

**A/N- Thanks for the great reviews in the last chapter. This chapter however, took me forever to write. I couldn't think of anything. But finally ideas started coming to me. After this chapter, there is two left. I cant drag this on much longer, I'm starting to get death threats lol. Read and tell me what you think!**

Then what happened?" Beth asks, as we all sit in the Diva locker room, Monday night.

"Nothing, he said 'you got me' then Bren came out, and we haven't mentioned it since."

"You need to talk to him girl." Candice says sitting beside me.

"I think we are all reading to much into it. I mean, Randy said he only wanted to be friends."

"And Randy also has commitment issues." Steph says, who has been here with us for about an hour. She also knows Randy better then the most of us.

"I don't know guys, he is confusing."

"Did anything else happen?" Mickie asks, while applying her makeup.

"He invited over for Thanksgiving." I tell them.

"He treats Bren good doesn't he?" Maria asks.

"More like spoils him rotten. But yeah, he treats Bren great. Hell, they like each other more then they like me." I say with a smile.

"I just don't understand him. You guys are perfect for each other. Somebody needs to hit him upside the head and knock some sense into him." Steph says.

"I agree with you Steph. You get Hunter, I'll get Jeff, and together they should be able to beat it into him." Candice says making the rest laugh.

"I don't know, maybe we aren't supposed to be together." I say, my negative attitude coming out.

"Yeah right. You ran into each other for some reason or another six months ago." Mickie says.

"You guys are so meant for each other, it's fate." Jillian says, who just joined us moments ago. I'm glad my love life is a backstage soap opera.

"Obviously not, or Randy and I wouldn't be 'just friends'."

"Don't lose hope. Jeff and I were friends for years, and we just started dating." Candice says.

"I know. But until Randy gets over whatever issues he has, we are going to be friends, and thats all."

**Randy's POV Mens Locker Room**

"Guys, this is not funny. Stop laughing."

" 'You got me', who says that?" John asks, almost rolling on the floor from laughter.

"You had to be there. It fit the moment." I roll my eyes when that breaks out another round of laughs from them.

"I'm sorry man. But I never knew you were so soft. No wonder I kicked you out Evolution." Hunter says in between his laughing. I really hate all of them.

"I agree with Hunter man, you have changed." Ken tells me.

"I have not, I'm still the same person I was before."

"Randy, when was the last time you went out on a date." Carly asks. I don't know how I became the topic of the lockeroom.

"When was the last time you got laid?" Ken asks, in a way only Ken can.

"Whens the last time you got drunk of your ass?" Brian Kendrick asks, joining in on the conversation.

"Better yet, when was the last time you went out?" Hunter asks. I feel cornered here.

"I don't know." I say honestly. I can't remember the last time I did any of those things.

"Face it Randy, you went from a party boy with a different girl every night, in trouble all the time, and late to shows, to being the exact opposite." Hunter says.

"Maybe I thought it was time for a change."

"Or maybe he knows Morgan would kick his ass if he did that." Ken whispers to Carly, as if I can't hear him. After a few more jokes towards me, the locker room clears out, leaving only Hunter and myself.

"Alright Orton, all jokes aside. Why aren't you with Morgan yet?" He asks me in a serious tone.

"Thats the million dollar question Hunter, because I don't know." Every time I have this conversation with someone, its always the same thing.

"I don't see what's keeping you two apart."

"That makes two of us." I say with a sigh.

"Then get up, go find her, kiss her, and tell her you love her." He tells me standing up.

"I can't do that." I'm sure I'm looking at him like he as grown two heads.

"Why not Randy?, You need to do something before it is to late. You think she is going to wait forever? She is young, beautiful, friendly, social, and fun to be around, how long do you think its going to be until someone else moves in on her?"

"What are you, her father?" I taunt. He's telling me things I already know.

"Its times like this that I want to say you don't deserve her, but I can't, because you do, so I suggest you do something about it."

"Thanks,..I think." I say, not sure how I was supposed to take it.

"Your a good kid Randy, don't let what happened in past affect your future."

"Thanks Hunter."

"No problem. I have to go to wardrobe and get my things, if I'm late that girl of yours will kick my ass." He says laughing.

"I'll walk with you, I have to get mine to." I stand up just as there was a knock at the door. Hunter yells for whoever it is to come in.

"Speak of the devil." Hunter says when Morgan walks in.

"Are you implying I'm evil?" She asks smirking at Hunter.

"Well you do talk to my wife so..."

"Steph is not evil."

"That's what you think."

"Anyway, you two are late getting your gear." She says, handing each of us our trunks.

"It was Randy's fault, honestly Morgan. He just wouldn't let me leave."

"He wanted you alone." I like how they talk to each other like I cant hear them.

"Exactly, I kept trying to tell him I don't bat for that side of the plate though." Hunter says causing Morgan to laugh.

"I understand Hunter, I have no choice but to forgive you for making me chase you down."

"Great, I knew you'd understand. I'm off to see Stephanie before the show starts." He says, then leaves the room. She gives me a smile then sits down on the bench. We haven't really talked a lot to each other since Friday. I spent the rest of the day Friday with the kid, then Saturday we flew out to Arizona. We have spoken maybe ten words to each other. I am just standing here looking at her, unsure of what to do or say. It's just a little before eight, so she is done for now, and my match is the main event, so I have no where to go. Her voice startles me out of my thoughts.

"I talked to your parents." She says looking up at me.

"Yeah and?" I reply a little on the harsh side.

"They agreed to watch Bren when we go over seas. Bren's excited about it."

"Which is exactly what I told you two days ago." I spit out. What the hell is my problem? I watch her look at me, and I cant tell what she is thinking. But I have pretty good idea when she doesn't say anything, and head towards the door.

"Morgan, I'm sorry." I say, genuinely sorry for my attitude.

"I'm sick of hearing sorry from you Randy." She says then walks out the door. Is there something wrong with me that makes me push everyone who gets close to me away? Because thats exactly what I'm doing to Morgan, and I know it, yet I continue to do it. After cursing myself for a while longer, I come a conclusion.

For the first time in six months, I'm going to go out with the others tonight, and get smashed.

**After Raw, Randy's POV**

After successfully avoiding Morgan for the rest of the night, I head to the bar with the guys, and a few of the divas. I shouldn't be here, I should be at the hotel watching cartoons with Bren while Morgan showers. But that doesn't stop me from drinking. This isn't as fun as it used to be, I could be having more fun at the hotel. That thought is enough for me to order another shot, stronger than the last one. And one after that, followed by another.

"Slow down there boy, your going to drink yourself to death." I look up at Ric and shrug. He is making one of his rare appearances on Raw, and apparently decided to come out with the guys, for old times sake.

"Blessing in disguise." I mutter, downing another shot.

"Thats no way to talk champ." He says slapping me on the shoulder sitting down beside me.

"How can I be so dumb Ric? You'd think I'd be smart enough not to fall for someone again after Sam." I sulk, motioning for the bartender for another shot.

"Is this about Morgan?" He asks. Of course it is, who else would it be about? Morgan met Ric a few times at the PPV's, and the past few Raws. Of course Ric, just the rest, took an immediate liking to Morgan, and all but claimed her as his second daughter. What's so great about her anyway? Sure she is smart, funny, pretty, easy going, and a great mother, but she is making my life miserable.

"Of course this about Morgan, it's always about Morgan." I exclaim, downing yet again another shot.

"I think your drunk champ. I think you should lay off the booze for a while." Ric states, concerned for his young friend, which would be me, I think. Maybe I am drunk.

"Why, I don't got nothing to lose. Come on Ric, let's go find some women." I say, staggering to stand up.

"Randy, you don't want to do that." He says pushing me back down on the bar stool.

"And why is that Ric?" I ask, not really caring what his answer is.

"I've been watching you for an hour over here, and you turned down four women." I vaguely listen to him as I guzzle down some more whiskey.

"Only four, I'm losing my touch Ric. This one woman thing I've been doing is slowing me down." I say smirking. The smirk soon leaving when the bartender refuses to serve me another shot. Since when has there been a ten shot limit?

"That because the one woman you want is currently sitting in a hotel room wondering why the hell she is falling for the likes of you." Ric says then promptly walks away. Somebodies in a bad tonight. I should a Whooooo to that thought. I really need more alcohol, and this is the only bar in this town. I see Hunter in the corner of the bar, he will get me some shots. I stand up and walk, or sway as some would say over to Hunter.

"Randy what the hell are you doing?" Hunter asks grabbing a hold of me to keep me standing. What is it with people and their questions when I need a drink.

"Hunter I need a drink. Go get me one."

"No you need a good ass kicking." We can save that for later, right now I want a drink. I go to step away from him and stumble, I feel someone grab the back of my shirt and pull me up.

"Don't worry Hunter, I'm taking him back to the hotel." If I wasn't so dizzy I would turn around and see who it is.

"Thanks Jeff, don't let him alone." Jeff! He will get me a drink. I hear him muffle a reply, before dragging me to the exit and out to a car. I guess we can stop a liquor store then.

"You puke in my car Orton and your dead." He warns me. I am the only Orton in the car, I think.

"I wasn't ready to leave yet." I mumble layng my head against the window.

"Your drunk off your ass Randy. You should know better then to do this, especially when you have a photo shoot tomorrow."

"I'm not drunk Jeffry." I hear him sigh before turning up the radio, he didn't say anything else for the entire ride. We pull into the hotel and Jeff gets out, and I'm to queasy to move. I about fall out of the car when Jeff opens up my door.

"Let's go Orton." Who knew Jeff was so impatient? I slowly get out of the car staggering, and Jeff wraps one of my arms around his shoulder to help me stand up.

"For a guy who isn't drunk, you sure cant seem to walk tonight." Jeff says leading us into the lobby and towards the elevators.

"I think your drunk Jeffry." I say before tripping while stepping into the elevator.

"If I am its off pepsi." Pepsi can make you drunk? I didn't know that.

"What floor are you on Randy?"

"Um three." I think.

"Where's your key?"

"Uh in my pocket." I think. Why is he asking me things I don't know the answers to? Jeff better lay off the Pepsi. Finally we reach floor three and step out.

"You remember what room you are in?" I ignore his question, transfixed on the figure at the end of the hall. I shrug Jeff's arm off me and walk, or stumble, down the hall, Jeff right behind me. The figure looks up when we get close enough, I was right. It's Morgan.

"Hey Jeff. Hey Randy." She says softly.

"Hey Morgan. Seems our friend Orton here got a tad drunk, do you happen to know where his room is?" Jeff asks Morgan. Like I don't know where my own room is! It's the one with the door.

"No I don't." I hear her say. Of course she doesn't, because she hasn't talked to me.

"Damn. Well do you know where Candice is?" Jeff asks.

"She's in her room with Bren. She insisted I needed time alone tonight." Why would she need time alone? I don't feel so good.

"I couldn't agree more. We'll see you later, I have to find his room."

"That's okay Jeff. I can take it from here. He can stay with me." Morgan says.

"Are you sure? A drunk Randy is tough to deal with." I am not. Besides, I'm not drunk. Tipsy at the most.

"I'm sure, go ahead and go." She says and wraps an arm around my waist. Jeff says something I didn't quite hear then walks away. Morgan leads us into a room a few feet away, and I lay down on one of the beds and close my eyes. I open them again when I hear her sniffling. Even tipsy, it worries me.

"Whats wrong Morgan?" I ask, some words sounding slurred.

"Nothing. Go to sleep Randy." She says getting into the other bed.

"You know I'm mad at you." I tell her closing my eyes again.

"Why?"

"You made me do the one thing I promised I would never do again." I reply half asleep.

"Whats that?" She asks sounding tired.

"You made me fall in love with you."


	19. Chapter 19: About Damn Time

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it. Now here is the chapter that we have all been waiting on for 19 chapters lol. There is a lot crammed into this one, but I think it works. There is one more chapter after this, then its done. I'm kinda sad to see it ending. Read and tell me what you think please. **

Oh god, did I really just say that? Her silence is enough to answer that question, and enough to sober me right up. I'm never drinking another drop of alcohol as long as I live. Her silence is deafening and I regret saying anything. All those people that told me she felt the same way, and that I had nothing to worry about, were obviously wrong. There is no way I can stay with her tonight, hell our friendship is probably over. As quickly as I can I get out of the bed and towards the door.

"Randy, get back in bed, your drunk." It's amazing how fast you can sober up though.

"I've done, or more like said enough for one night." I say.

"You didn't say anything wrong." I can hear her getting off her bed and walking towards me.

"I didn't exactly say anything right either." I mumble.

"How about you go to sleep and we talk about this in the morning, when you can remember it?" She suggests.

"I'm not drunk Morgan, I remember everything just fine." I say becoming frustrated.

"Randy.." She says softly putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and turn around towards the door, not wanting to hear anything else. She grabs my hand before I can open it. Nothing was said between us for awhile, we just looked at each other. Again, I try to leave but she tightens her grip on my hand.

"Morgan please." I beg, just wanting this moment to be over.

"Did you mean what you said Randy, do you love me?" She asks rubbing her thumb over my hand.

"You know I love you."

"Yes, But are you in love with me like you said?" She asks, bringing her other hand up to my face and tracing it with her finger. What is she trying to do to me? Whatever it is, it's working.

"Yes." I say, trying not to let her touch affect me, and failing miserably.

"Show me."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Show me you love me Randy." I didn't see that one coming.

"Are you sure?" I ask, not wanting her to regret anything.

"I've been sure for months now Randy." She says. Thats all the reassurance I need before capturing her lips with mine. It wasn't long before I felt her tugging me towards the bed, different articles of clothing being discarded on our way.

**Next Morning Morgans POV**

I knew something wasn't right the moment I tried to get out of bed, only to be held down by another arm. I didn't think much of it until I realized it was Randy, and we were both naked. The details of the previous night slowly coming back to me, the things said, and the actions made. The only good thing about all of this, is that there is a slim chance Randy will remember what happened. Sure, when he wakes up he will know what we done, but he won't know what he said last night. I don't know what made me make the first move, perhaps him telling me he loved me? I'm sure it was just drunken ramblings that cant be taken serious, because I'm sure if he was sober, it wouldn't have been said. I turn slightly so I'm facing him and can't help but smile at how peaceful he looks. I gently trace my finger over his face almost memorized by it, but quickly retract it when he starts to stir.

"Don't let me stop you." He mumbles opening his eyes and looking at me. I look away embarrassed that he caught me.

"Sorry." I say avoiding looking at him.

"Its okay. Damn I got a killer headache." He says squinting his eyes.

"I figured you would. According to the guys, you went overboard with the alcohol."

"I didn't drink as much as they all thought." He says, drowning my doubt that he wouldn't remember last night.

"If you say so."

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are we both naked?" He ask, peeking under the covers.

"Randy, get your head out of the blankets now!" I screech, trying to cover myself up. I scowl at the smirk on his face when he pull his head out.

"Sorry, care to answer though." Why is he making a joke out of this?

"I'll give you one guess Randy." I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Was I good?" He asks smirking.

"RANDY!" I yell and slap his chest.

"What? I was just asking." He asks innocently. How can he be joking at a time like this. I'm feeling guilty and he's making jokes.

"How can you ask that at a time like this?"

"Well I don't remember all of it, or well hardly any of it. Care to give me details?" He asks smiling at me. The only thing I can think of is that he doesn't remember what he said, and I don't know if I should be thankful or disappointed.

"How about no. Now, are we going to lay here all day or get up?" I ask, starting to feel uncomfortable. Who would you feel comfortable laying in bed with Randy Orton naked?

"I don't know, I'm quit content laying here all day."

"Of course you are. I have a son to go get though."

"I knew there was something missing in here."

"Yeah, so cover your eyes so I can get up."

"Why, I saw it all last night."

"That was a one time thing."

"Who says?" He asks running his hand through my hair.

"Randy, last night was..." I trail off, unsure of how to say what it is I want to say.

"I don't think you know what you want."

"How can you say that when you can't even remember last night?" I ask and slip on a shirt that I found beside the bed. It's Randy's which mean it will cover me up so I can get out of bed, which I do, not giving him a chance to say anything before heading to the bathroom. When I come back out ten minutes later Randy is dressed in his pants, with no shirt.

"Just give me a minute and I will give you your shirt."

"Keep it, my room is two doors down."

"Okay." Was all I say as I watch him go to the door, stopping before he opens it, but not turning around.

"Morgan, you might not want to hear this, but I do remember what happened last night, and I do remember what I said. And I meant it then, and I mean it now." He says before opening the door and leaving, not giving me a chance to say anything. I stand glued to the ground in shock at what he just told me. It took me a few minutes before I decide to go after him. He said his room was two down from mine, so that means he is in 348, which is what I make my way to. I knock on the door and wait.

"I'm getting a shower, come back later." He yells through the door. I roll my eyes before pushing open his door, only to find him laying on his bed.

"What happened to your shower?" I ask standing in front of his bed. He jumps at my voice, apparently not hearing me come in.

"I was...just about to go get one." He says looking at me.

"I'm going to ask you the same thing I asked you last night, only now your sober." I say sitting on the edge of the bed beside him.

"What's that?" He asks looking at me expectantly.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"I just told you I did."

"I want to hear you say it" I say taking his hand in mine.

"I love you Morgan." He says after a few silent moments. I look at him before smiling.

"Are you willing to except everything that comes with me?" I ask giving him one last chance to back out.

"If you mean Bren, then yes, and that was never a doubt. If you mean something else, then yes. Whatever it is, I except it. I love you." He says brushing his thumb over my hand.

"Good."

"Good? All you have to say is good?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yeah good, what did you want me to say?" I ask holding back a smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Good." I say letting a smile out.

"Would you sto.."

"By the way, I love you too." I say cutting him off.

"Good." He says smiling.

"Good? All you have to say is good?" I ask mimicking his earlier words.

"I'm more of a physical person than a word person." He says before pulling me down into a kiss.

"So does this mean we are together?" He asks after we pull away.

"No, I just happen to like confessing I love guys then kissing them everyday." I say rolling my eyes.

"Is that a yes?" He asks smiling.

"I put up with you almost everyday anyway, we might as well make it official."

"You just ruined a romantic moment." I just laugh before kissing him again.

"So I say we go get Bren and tell him." I suggest pulling away from him.

"He's going to be thrilled, he was actually telling me ways to ask you out a few days ago." He says laughing.

"I figured, he was telling me what a nice guy you were."

"The kid knows what he's talking about apparently."

"I don't know about that."

"You know its true. Now get off me so I can go get a shower." He says shoving me off of him.

"Fine, I'm going to go get Bren then." I tell him getting of the bed.

"Hold it." He says grabbing my wrist and pulling me back down to him, sealing my lips with his again. I don't think I will ever get tired of that. I pull away and smile at him.

"What a way to waste my time Orton." I say and stand back up.

"I didn't hear you saying no." He says also getting up off the bed.

"Whatever, I'll be back soon."

"Good, now go so I can shower." I leave shortly after that and head to Candice's room to get Bren. Candice is on the fifth floor so after waiting for the elevator for what seemed like forever, I finally made it to Candice's room. I knock and wait patiently for her to open up, which didn't take long.

"Hey Morgan, come on in." Candice greets and steps away from the door to allow me in. I look around at the other girls who were there also, just about all the Raw divas.

"Hey guys, what are you guys up to?" I ask them.

"Deciding what we want to do today before the show tonight." Mickie says from the bed.

"Sounds exciting." I say with a laugh.

"And what has you in such a good mood?" Melina asks sitting on the small couch.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"The smile hasn't left your face since you came in here." Beth answers for her.

"Am I not allowed to smile?"

"We're your friends, now spill girl." Maria says sitting beside Beth. I sit down on the bed with Candice and tell them everything that happened last night with Randy, and what happened in the last half hour.

"You guys seem like you've been married for years from the conversation you just described." Mickie says, adding her opinion.

"That's what I love about him though, he doesn't make things awkward, and I don't have to try an impress him." I tell them, smiling again.

"Well all I have to say is it's about damn time. This should have happened months ago." Beth says.

"At least it happened, like we all told you it would." Maria says.

"I was starting to doubt him." I say.

"We all were. It's about time Randy got over what that bitch did to him." Melina tells me, to which I nod in agreement.

"Regardless, we are happy for you." Candice says hugging me.

"Thanks. So where is Bren?" I ask noticing he wasn't in the room. It's about ten in the morning, so he should be up.

"Oh, Jeff, Ken, Carly, and Shelton came and got him to introduce him to Chris." Candice tells me.

"Who's Chris?" I ask, not to worried since the other guys are with Bren.

"Jericho, he is supposed to make his return next week, but is spending this week preparing for it by traveling with us." Maria says.

"Well I'm sure I'll will meet him, as long as he wears clothes."

"Yeah wait until you see his sparkling vests he insists on wearing." Melina says.

"Can't wait. So where did they go, because I really need to get Bren." I ask.

"Just down for breakfast in the hotel." Candice informs me.

"Thanks, see you guys later." I leave and begin my journey down to the dining room in search of my my kid, and well, the other kids with him. The dining room was fairly empty so it wasn't hard to spot a group of wrestlers in there. I made my way over to them, and recognized them all but one, who I assumed was Chris.

"Hey guys." I greet standing behind Shelton who was stuffing his face with waffles.

"Not now Morgan, we are seeing if Shelton can beat his old record of fourteen waffles in five minutes." Jeff says making me roll my eyes. Honestly, watching these men on TV you would never guess how immature they are behind the scenes. They are more childish then Bren.

"What num..." I begin to ask.

"Sshhhh" I hear from around the table.

"I was just aski..."

"Quiet." They all say, staring at Shelton intently.

"Randy and I are together." Well that did it. Carly dropped the stopwatch, Shelton opened his mouth and waffles fell out, Jeff choked on his water, and about fell out of his seat, Bren is staring at me wide-eyed while Chris is looking at the others not having a clue what is going on.

"Are you serious?" Jeff asks, after moments of complete silence.

"I would tell you, but I'm not allowed to talk." I say defiantly looking at all of them.

"MORGAN TELL US RIGHT NOW, ARE YOU AND RANDY TOGETHER?" Ken says, his voice loud, standing up and gripping me by the shoulders. Geeze, you would think it was a bigger deal for them then it is me and Randy.

"So now I can talk?" I ask smiling at their irritated faces. Poor Shelton seems to be trying to recover from his mouthful of waffles.

"Morgan I swear to god if you don't tell us right now.." Jeff threatens.

"Calm down. And yes, we are together."

"Ha, you owe me fifty bucks Carly." Jeff says, his attention now on Carly.

"That is not cool." He says, but still takes his wallet out and pays Jeff.

"And I believe you Hardy owe me twenty." Ken says, taking the money Jeff holds out to him.

"Wait till we all hit Cody up, the boys going to be broke." Shelton says laughing. It finally sinks in that they were all betting on Randy and me getting together. Brendon speaks up before I can yell at all of them.

"Ken, I get thirty from you, I was right." I'm shocked, but not as shocked as Ken.

"That's not fair, Jeff told you to make the bet."

"So?" Bren asks holding out his hand. I hold back a laugh as Ken mumbles colorful words while handing Bren his money.

"Damn, I taught the boy well." Jeff says high fiving Bren.

"Are you guys telling me you were making bets on Randy and I?" I ask sounding as mad as I could.

"Well...we um...not really betting as much as using our insights." Jeff says, offering me a hesitant smile.

"So how did these_ insights_ work?"

"We all picked a month and day, then bet...or I mean gave insights on it." Ken says.

"So how did more than one person end up with money?" Usually one person wins a bet.

"We bet on each others dates to." Jeff explains.

"Someone care to tell me what the hell is going on?" The blonde haired man, who I assume was Chris asks.

"Chris, this is Morgan, Bren's mom, our caretaker. Morgan, this jackass is Chris Irvine, better known as Jericho." Jeff says introducing us.

"Please tell me your nothing like the rest of these guys?" I beg holding out my hand to him, to which instead of shaking me pulled me into a hug.

"Hell if you think we are bad, he is ten times worse." Carly says.

"Don't listen to those assclowns, I'm the nicest guy you will ever meet." He says releasing me from our hug.

"Or so he thinks." Ken says, earning himself a smack in the head from Chris. I can already tell I'm going to like him. I laugh before turning and looking at Jeff.

"Jeff, is he the one on those tapes of Bren's that was always making fun of Steph?" I ask, trying not to let the rest hear me. Didn't work.

"Yeah that's me, I haven't seen that trashbag ho in awhile." Chris answers. Well now I remember who he was. The only difference now is he has way shorter hair and is smaller than before.

"Don't listen to him, he loves Steph, no matter what he says." Jeff tells me.

"I hate to cut this short, but Bren, we have to go."

"Okay, lets go." He says grabbing my hand. I think he just wants to see Randy.

"I'm sure we will see each other around Chris. It was nice meeting you." I say, resisting the tugging on my hand from Brendon. After a few more minutes of talking, we leave and make our way to Randy's room.

"Can Randy be my dad now?" Bren asks me once we step into the elevator. I knew this question would come up, and I should have took more time to have an answer.

"Bren, Randy and I are only dating, we aren't married." I explain to him.

"But Randy said once you date you will get married."

"I think Randy said that you have to date before you get married." I correct him, hoping that's what Randy said.

"You guys are dating, why can't you get married?"

"It takes time Bren."

"How much time?"

"Randy has to ask me."

"Oh." That seemed to be the end of that conversation. He didn't say anything else until we got to Randy's room, and without knocking he just walks in.

"Brendon you have to knock." I yell a few steps behind him. Randy was dressed and sitting on his bed when I walked in.

"Hey kid." Randy says to Bren.

"Randy you told me that when you dated my mom you could get married and you could be my dad." Brendon says, not wasting any time getting to the point.

"I did, didn't I?" Oh great, this isn't going to go over well.

"Yes, and mom says that it takes time because you have to ask her."

"I do have to ask her." I watch as he pulls Brendon onto his lap.

"Then ask her."

"We just started dating today though. I think we should wait at least a week." Randy tells Bren. I smile at how good he is with Brendon.

"Then can you get married?" He asks, looking up at Randy.

"Sure, and you can help me plan it to." I watch the frown on Brendon's face turn to a huge grin.

"Really? Jeff said when you guys get married, I can be the guy who holds the rings." He says excitedly.

"Jeff told you that huh?"

"Yeah, he said he had to fight with John to be the best dude." I laugh quietly. I wonder if Jeff said best dude or best man.

"We will figure it out in a week." Randy tells him. I wonder what he is going to tell Bren in a week, when there is no wedding? I break out of my thoughts when I see Randy motioning for me to join him and Bren on the bed. I sit down beside him and he lightly brushes his lips against mine.

"Eww Randy, girls have cooties."


	20. Chapter 20 : An Orton's Monday Night

**A/N- Thanks so much to those who reviewed the last chapter, and a special thanks to those that reviewed throughout the whole story. This is the last chapter, and I hope you all like it. This story was a lot of fun to write, and I thank you all for the support. I'm working another story now, hopefully I can get it up soon. So read and review...for the last time. I'm sad this is the end.**

**10 years later**

"Randy where is that boy of yours, because when I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him." Hunter yells bursting through the locker room door. Hunter retired from the ring a few years ago, but works behind the scenes, making on-screen appearances once in awhile.

"Which one Hunter, I got two." I ask looking at him. I asked Morgan to marry me about a year after we started dating, but Bren was calling me dad months before that. Morgan and I had two kids together, Aiden who is nine, and Brooke who is five. Then there is Brendon who just recently turned eighteen, and signed a developmental deal, and will being training in OVW in a few months.. Morgan had quit her wardrobe job so she could accept the opening on the creative team, and I am still going strong in the ring, even at thirty seven.

"Brendon. Where the hell is he?" He asks looking around.

"I'm not sure, what did he do?" I ask, knowing it couldn't be good.

"I caught him with Aurora again, and the little brat took off before I could kill him." And this is how the usual Monday nights work. Sure, there are a lot of new guys on the roster, and a lot of the old guys gone. Shawn retired five years ago, along with Undertaker. But we still got John, Jeff, Ken, and Chris. Brendon's been sneaking around with Hunter's girl Aurora, who is sixteen, and I don't think he is happy about it.

"Why can't you just let them alone, their not going to do anything."

"But that's your kid, and I know how you were at that age." He says.

"Auroras to smart to fall for his charm anyway." I reassure him.

"I don't know about that." I just roll my eyes at him and continue lacing up my boots. I look up at the door when I hear it opening.

"Dad I got to stay here for awhile, Hunter's looking for me." Brendon says opening the door, which is blocking his view of Hunter. I smile and nod my head telling him to come in, looking forward to seeing his face when he spots Hunter. He walks in and shuts the door.

"Hello Brendon." I watch him jump out of his skin before turning around.

"Hunter, hey, I was just leaving." He says turning towards the door again.

"I don't think so bud." Hunter says grabbing Bren by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I will stay away from her."

"Who are you trying to fool boy?" Hunter asks, but lets him ago anyway.

"I'm letting you go this time, but thats it. Aurora's to young to be messing around with boys." He says and walks out the door. I laugh to myself, knowing that he will be back soon when he catches them again.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Brendon asks me.

"You never asked me kid."

"I don't think you need to call me kid anymore dad." He says sitting down beside me.

"You'll always be my kid."

"You got two other kids too."

"Yeah, but your my favorite."

"Yeah right, Brooke got you wrapped around her finger worse than mom does." He says laughing. Its true though. Brooke is a splitting image of Morgan, and knows how to get what she wants from me. She is truly a daddy's girl. Aiden on the other hand, looks like me, and is a badass. He causes more hell at age ten, then most kids do in their childhood. We sit and talk for awhile longer before we have more guests.

"Randy, your child stole the keys to the hall closet and won't tell me where they are." Morgan says, lugging a sleeping Brooke on her shoulder and a smiling Aiden behind her.

"Why is it when they do something wrong, they are my kids?"

"Because if they were mine they would do no wrong."

"I'm sure." I say before pulling Aiden into my lap. I watch Brendon take his sleeping sister from Morgan and lay her down on the couch. He is close to Brooke, but then again, he is close to Aiden to.

"Where are the keys at Aiden?"

"I don't have the keys daddy."

"Then where did you put them?"

"I gave them to uncle Jeff." How did I know? Jeff is the same with Aiden that he was with Brendon, always putting him up to no good. Jeff's as bad at forty as he was at thirty, maybe worse.

"Why did you give them to Jeff?" I ask him, unsure if I want to know.

"Ken said that he would pay uncle Jeff if he could lock uncle Chris in the closet."

"So why did you get the keys?"

"They were in uncle Hunter's office, and I had to get them."

"Alright, but next time don't listen to your Uncle's." I tell him.

"Remind me to keep our kids away from them." Morgan says sitting down on the bench.

"Well they already ruined Bren so there's no need."

"They did not ruin me." Bren says speaking up.

"Dad can we walk to catering and get something to eat?" Aiden asks me.

"Sure, I was going down there anyway."

"You boys go, I'm going to stay here with Brooke." Morgan says.

"Alright, you want anything?" I ask.

"Just bring me back a water." She says. I take Aiden's hand and Bren follows us down the hall. Inside the cafeteria were most of the other guys, and a few girls. Brendon and Aiden went to get some food while I went and sat down with Jeff, Ken, Carly, Cody, who is the current WWE champion, and a new comer named Chad.

"You got my boy in trouble Jeff." I tell him sitting down beside Ken.

"Um which one?" He asks making me frown. I know what he made Aiden do, but his statement means Bren did something to.

"Aiden. Why would you put him up to stealing keys?"

"He was the only one that would do it."

"Wait till Morgan gets of you."

"She's all talk. She loves me to much to murder me." Jeff says confidently. After a break up with Candice, that lasted about six months, the two got back together and tied the knot soon after. They have their own little girl Sara, who is Aidens age, along with his partner in crime. She is definitely her daddy's kid. She is another hell raiser, and usually where there is trouble, there is Sara and Aiden. I need to remind myself to keep Brooke away from her uncles until she is thirty.

"You keep getting my kids in trouble she isn't going to love you much longer."

"The whole key thing was a misunderstanding. Sara was no where around, and Aiden was."

"How would you feel if I put Sara up to doing something like that?" I ask him.

"I'd be a proud father." He says smiling. I walked right into that one.

"Did you ever think about getting the keys yourself?" I ask. This conversation is going no where.

"Aiden is sneakier than me. I would have got caught."

"Your going to have him in the state penitentiary by the time he is ten." I say laughing.

"C'mon now, Brendon turned out fine." Jeff says.

"Yeah but Aiden does whatever you want him to do, Bren didn't."

" Speaking of Brendon, Hunter was looking for him earlier." Ken informs me.

"Yeah he caught Bren with Aurora again." I tell them, eliciting laughs from them. It was no secret about Bren and Aurora, just to Hunter. Even Steph knew about it.

"You better watch out, you and Hunter might be grandparents soon." Cody says.

"I dare them to, I'm to young for that."

"To young for what dad?" Bren asks sitting down across from me with Aiden with some food.

"Nothing. Did you get your mom a bottle of water?" I ask him, my attention momentarily on Jeff who was whispering something to Aiden who started laughing, then gave Jeff a high-five. Aiden then looks over at Brendon and nods his head, Bren in turn grins at Jeff. What the hell is going on?

"What are you three up to?" I ask looking between the three. I then notice Ken, Cody and Chad left. Something is up.

"Nothing dad." Aiden reassures me, taking a drink of his juice.

"I'm not falling for it."

"Randy, trust us. Would we ever do anything wrong?" Jeff asks.

"You three?, Never!"

"Good, so relax."

"You know what, I don't even want to know. So before anything happens, I'm going to go finish getting ready. The show starts in an hour. Make sure Aiden's in the dressing by then kid." I tell Brendon. I don't want to stick around and see what they are up to. I need to start reminding myself not to let Brooke around her uncles until she is thirty. I head back to my dressing room, which I get to myself because of the kids and Morgan. They come to every show, they all have a love for wrestling, but I suspect they really come because grandpa Vince has money and toys for them every week. That's right, ask Aiden and Brooke who their grandfather is and they will tell you they have two, Vince, and my dad. Brendon had as much love for Vince as the other two, but just calls him Vince. My dad is really close to Aiden and Brooke, but he holds a special bond with Brendon.

I walk into my room and see Morgan sitting on the couch, previously occupied by a sleeping Brooke, surrounded by papers. I scan the room and don't spot Brooke anywhere around. I take a seat beside Morgan, who puts her papers down and looks at me.

"Where's Brooke?"

"Candice came and got her, she is taking her and Sara back to the hotel. She is done for the night and the girls were tired."

"Good." I say before kissing her. We don't get a lot of time alone together, and rare moments like this are nice. I asked Morgan to marry me about a year after we started dating. She didn't even hesitate to say yes. It wasn't long after the wedding she discovered she was pregnant with Aiden. I think she was a little scared about having another child, and was scared of how Bren would take it. He wasn't a dumb kid, and he knew he wasn't my biological son obviously, and once I explained that nothing would change between us, he was fine. And nothing did change, and I made sure to spend time when it was just me and him. Unless someone told you, you really wouldn't be able to tell that he wasn't my soon. He is tall and built, with brown hair and blue eyes. I don't think I have been more proud in my life then when he signed his developmental deal with OVW. He is a natural in the ring, and with the training he has done with Jeff, John and I, there is no doubt he is going to do great things in the business.

"What was that for?" Morgan asks, pulling away from me.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my wife?"

"Any time." She says pulling me into another kiss.

"So I was thinking we ship the kids off tonight, and have a little Randy vs. Morgan time?" I suggest smirking.

"How about we wait until Thursday when your parents are taking them to the beach for a week?"

"Alright, that works to."

"Did you read your script for tonight?" She asks digging through papers.

"No, not yet."

"Randy, the show goes live in an hour. You should know what your doing."

"Relax, I'll go read it now." I tell her. I walk over to the table and pick up the script for tonights show, and flip through until I see my match. I quickly scan over it.

"Hart again, that boys nuts in the ring." I whine. Teddy Hart. He is worse than Jeff in the ring. He is good, but nuts. Fearless, his wrestling isn't my style.

"Teddy is not that bad. Besides, did you read the rest of it?" I roll my eyes and read more carefully through the page.

"It's a title match?" I haven't had a title match in over a year. Having your wife on the creative team really doesn't pay off at all.

"Keep reading." She says. I continue reading down the page and stop when it say the outcome. _RKO then cover for the win._

"I get to win?" I ask in disbelief.

"Stop acting like I never let you win." She says laughing.

"Sorry, it's just an odd thing."

"Shut up."

"So I get to face Cody at the Rumble?"

"Yes you do."

"Do I get the belt?"

"We aren't sure yet." Damn, I knew I was getting ahead of myself.

"Doesn't matter, I'm just glad to be back in the main event."

"I know. Maybe now you will stop complaining every week to me."

"I doubt it, it's to much fun."

"Tons. Anyway, where are the boys at?"

"I left them with Jeff in catering."

"Oh god, That cant lead to anything good."

"The reassured me they weren't up to nothing."

"And you believed them? Randy you are so gullable." She says.

"Yeah I know. I'm sure they wont do anything...that bad."

"I'm sure. I got to go meet with the other writers, you finish getting ready."

"Alright mom, don't worry about me."

"Smartass." She yells over her shoulder before walking out the door. I laugh to myself then finish getting ready. I decide to go talk to Teddy about our match tonight. I checked catering first, and he wasn't there, so I went to the mens locker room, which is where he was, along with the other boys.

"Whats up Randy?" Teddy greets.

"Nothing man. What's the gameplan for our match?" I ask sitting down on the bench beside him.

"I figured we could start off easy...do a few shooting star presses, and 360 splashes..." I sigh to myself as he rattles on about moves to do in the ring. I have been wrestling fifteen years and have been around it all my life, and half the moves he is naming I never heard of, and chances are can't do.

"Teddy, slow down. I was thinking we could be a little more technical tonight." Teddy's a high-flyer, I'm a technical wrestler. Teddy would be better suited wrestling Jeff, and I'm sure that would be one hell of a match. Besides, I'm getting to old to do some of those moves.

"Sure man. Whatever you want. What do you have in mind?" Teddy comes from a long line of wrestlers, perhaps Bret or even Owen might ring a bell. So wrestling is in his blood, and he isn't scared to improvise to make his opponent look better.

"Lets keep it relatively simple. Save the big stuff for the pay-per-views." For the next half hour we go over strategy and certain spots to perform in the ring. Even though I'm going to win, the fans will be 100 percent behind Teddy. There is something they love about him. Besides, I'm playing the bad guy, which is what I prefer. I look up when someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Jericho?" Shelton asks me. My mind drifts back to the plan Jeff and Ken, along with the kids had. I doubt they would do it though.

"No, I haven't seen him since earlier. Sorry."

"Damn, well if you see him tell him to find me. He doesn't have a match and he already taped his promo, but we were supposed to go out afterwards."

"Sure man, no problem." I turn back to Teddy, to get the last details out of the way. As soon as I'm done doing that, I decide it would be for my best interest to go see where the boys are. I told Bren to bring Aiden back to my room, but I'm fairly sure he didn't. I check the cafeteria first, and they are all gone. I check Jeff's locker room, and they aren't there. I make my way back to my room and see Brendon and Aiden sitting on the couch watching the latest match, which is the newcomer Chad against Carly.

"Have you guys seen Chris around?" Without even looking away from the monitor they both answer.

"No." They answer simultaneously.

"Where's Jeff?"

"Don't know." They answer together again. I would have better luck talking to the wall, I would probably get more answers.

"Have you seen your mom?"

"The writers are in a meeting or something." Bren answers.

"Did you.."

"Dad shut up, we want to watch this." Aiden says, still not taking his eyes off the screen.

"PUT ME DOWN!" He yells when I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder.

"Tell me your sorry."

"Never." He says laughing.

"Then I'm not putting you down." I didn't see Brendon coming up beside me, but before he could do anything, I had him in a headlock.

"Nice try kid, I might be getting older, but I'm not that old." I had a kicking nine year old on my right shoulder, and and eighteen year old in a headlock. Not as easy as it sounds.

"I can't let you guys alone for a minute can I?" I turn us around and stare at a smirking Morgan.

"I had to teach these two a lesson."

"Face it Randy, Bren's as strong as you, and Aiden's quicker. Given a fair chance, they could take you."

"You hear that dad, mom said we can take you." Bren says taunting me.

"You wish."

"Who dominated in that match we had last week?" He asks, referring to the match we had at our house.

"I let you win." I can't admitt to defeat to my son.

'Whatever helps you sleep at night old man."

"I don't have to take this, I'm leaving." I say jokingly.

"Just wait till we have a match in that very ring out there in two years." Bren says. Two years is generally the amount of time you spend in OVW, and Vince already has Brendon's first match planned out. Against me. I better win.

"Randy, commercial break then your match, we need you in gorilla." A tech man says peeking his head inside the door.

"Alright, I got to go guys. I'll see you later." I say giving Morgan a kiss.

"Good luck dad." The boys yell to me as I walk out the door.

"You ready?" Teddy asks me when I walk up beside him.

"Yeah, just don't kill me." I say laughing.

"I'll do my best man." Soon after, his music hits and he walks to the ring, I can hear the screams for him, and I know that I am going to booed out of the arena, just how I like it. My music hits and I do my signature pose and smirk, before stepping in the ring.

It was a good solid match, with a lot of good spots in. Teddy lost, but walked out the hero. I won, and as suspected, got booed out. I get on the mic and do a promo about how I am going to be the next champion, and that there is no way Cody Rhodes can beat me. After another round of boos, I head to the back. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I stopped to catch my breath. We had about a twenty five minute match.

"How's your head man? I didn't mean to kick it when I jumped from the turnbuckle."

"It's okay, you didn't connect that hard." I tell him.

"How about you come out with us tonight and let me buy you a drink." He suggests.

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I'm just going to get my wife and kids and head back to the hotel." I say, declining his offer.

"Yeah, I figured, just thought I'd ask." I talk to him for a few more minutes before heading to the locker room and showering. Morgan and the boys were sitting on the couch when I entered.

"That was a good match babe." Morgan says.

"They totally hate you out there." Brendon says.

"I loved it daddy." Aiden says, looking half asleep.

"Suck up." I joke.

"Go shower so we can leave." Morgan tells me. I did as I was told, and soon after we were heading to the parking lot. I just made it through another Monday night, and each week its exciting. I love my life, I love my wife, and I love my kids. I wouldn't do anything different if I had the chance. I'm happy. Sure, Bren's a smartass, and Aiden's a hellraiser, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I still got Brooke to rely on to turn out normal. I just got to keep her away from Jeff. I smile to myself, knowing that would never happen. I don't know where I would be without Morgan, she keeps me in line and straight. Who knows what I would be like without her. My life is perfect right now and there is nothing I would change about it. That is the last thought in my mind as we walk out of the arena, me carrying a sleeping Aiden with an arm around Morgan. Bren following close behind. We were all either to tired, or just didn't care about the distant yelling coming from down the hall as we left.

"YOU ASSCLOWNS GOT TWO MINUTES TO LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CLOSET." Oh yeah, life is good.


End file.
